From Tragedy Comes Hope
by hdagostino
Summary: Modern AR story. Full description inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own any of the characters from DQMW, I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**A/N : This idea came to me, and I'm going to try it out. This is a little AR. Even though the names of the characters and their personalities are similar, their jobs and relationships may differ. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Full Summary: After loosing her husband on 9/11, Michaela becomes a single parent. She moves back to Boston to try and get her life back on track. With a teenage daughter who is not happy about the move, Michaela throws herself into her work. Little does she know that happiness is not far away.**_

Chapter 1

August 2012

It had been almost 11 years since he'd died. She felt like she'd been stuck. The days blended together. Happiness had eluded her. She went about her daily routine of work and taking care of Katie. Katie…she was a teenager now. She didn't need as much care as she once had. Michaela was slowly watching the mother/ daughter bond loosen. Katie was only 3 when David died. She barely remembered him. Michaela had done her best in providing memories for her. Pictures of what her dad looked like, stories about how they met.

As she rolled over to slap the alarm clock she shoved the covers back and sat on the edge of the bed. Time to get up and face the day. She and Katie had been back in Boston for a week now. Michaela had transferred from Long Island Memorial to Boston Memorial. She needed a change. She was hoping that moving back near her parents would help. Katie was to start school at St. Vincent's today and Michaela was starting her new job as Head of Pediatric Surgery. She groaned as she stood and made her way down the hall towards Katie's room. The door was closed and she could hear Katie's alarm buzzing.

"Katie, you need to get up", she knocked gently on the door.

"Go away", Katie groaned.

"You don't want to be late for school today. It's your first day.", Michaela sighed.

Katie was not happy about the move. She'd left all her friends behind. Private Catholic school was not her idea of a "good" move. She'd begged her mom to let her stay behind. _You're not living in New York with the rest of the family in Boston_ Michaela had told her.

Michaela opened Katie's door, "get up or I'm pulling the covers off", she warned.

"Mom, get out of my room", Katie screeched. "I'm up, leave me alone".

Michaela sighed, "breakfast in 10, you better hurry".

She closed Katie's door and made her way back to her room to grab a shower.

Katie slowly pulled herself out of bed and made her way over to her closet. It wasn't like getting dressed would take very long now since her mom had decided to put her in catholic school. She had a uniform, which she hated, to wear everyday. The blue and green plaid skirt did nothing for her fair skin. The white blouse was plain and stiff. She had a navy sweater she could wear when the weather was cooler, but for now she was fighting with her knee socks.

"Who ever heard of wearing knee socks in the summer time?", she grumbled to herself. She pulled her blonde hair back into a ponytail, brushed on some pale pink lip gloss, and headed out to the kitchen.

As she stalked over to the breakfast bar, she threw her backpack onto the barstool beside her. Michaela placed a plate of toast and eggs in front of her, "eat up, you'll need the energy".

Katie pushed her food around with her fork while Michaela grabbed a juice out of the fridge, "I'm not hungry mom. Why do I have to dress like this? I hate this!", she pulled at her skirt and shifted in her chair.

"St. Vincent's is the best school in the city. It's where I went to school. You'll get a great education and get into a good college."

"What if I don't want to go to college?", Katie whined.

"I'm not talking about this again", Michaela scolded. "You're going to school, you're going to behave, and you're going to stop this incessant whining."

"Fine, I'll go, but I don't have to like it", Katie stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth, grabbed her backpack, and stormed out the door.

Michaela leaned her head on her hand and sighed, "why was this so hard. Katie had everything she could want. Except a dad in her life." Michaela knew that David's absence had made life harder for both of them. She was trying, she really was. Katie was growing up and pushing the boundaries. She knew that she needed to keep a lid on the teen angst or she wouldn't survive adolescence. After dressing in a navy suit, pulling her hair up in a French twist, and grabbing her keys she made her way to the hospital. On her drive, her mind began to drift back to that awful day. It seemed that whenever she was alone and had time for her brain to slow down, the memories came flooding back.

September 11, 2001

"I gotta go babe, I'm gonna miss my flight", David leaned in to give her one last kiss. He was on his way to DC for a medical conference.

"Just one more", she laughed as she pulled on his tie.

"I gotta tell Katie bye too", he chuckled. "I don't want her mad at me while I'm gone."

As he leaned in to kiss her again she deepened it. "Michaela, I gotta go, really now. I don't want to have to race to the airport."

"Fine, I wish we could go with you", she sighed.

"Me too, but I know you have that big surgery today.", he smiled as he turned his back to her and walked towards Katie's room.

After telling her goodbye he gave a final wave and left the apartment. If Michaela had known that that was the last time she would see him alive, she would have never let him go.

August 2012

She leaned her head against the steering wheel and let a few tears fall before pulling herself together and getting out of the car. She was here to start over. New job, new apartment, new life she told herself. She had friends that she hadn't seen in years and old schoolmates who would become colleagues in a matter of minutes.

She walked into the hospital and grabbed an elevator to the 10th floor. Once arriving she found the Chief of Surgery, Dr. Green, who introduced her to the staff. Her office was a small corner office that had a beautiful view of the city. Dr. Green had told her that he kept her schedule clear for the day, so she could settle in and learn her way around. The other doctors were very welcoming and Michaela knew she had made the right choice by coming here. After thanking Dr. Green, she closed the door to her office and began setting things up to her liking.

She had a large desk in one corner that she moved so it would face the window. She had several file cabinets that she placed along one wall, and a futon that she'd had delivered from her old office that she placed along another wall. Boxes littered the floor where she's been unpacking. She was busy placing pictures on the walls and her desk when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"William", she exclaimed as she rushed forward and offered him a hug.

"I can't believe you're really here", he laughed.

"Yep, I'm here, at least for now", she smiled.

William had grown up around the corner from Michaela and gone to school with her. They'd graduated medical school together with the hopes of opening a practice. When Michaela had met David and announced that she was moving to New York, William and she had parted ways. They'd kept in touch over the years, but she hadn't seen him in forever.

"Want to grab a cup of coffee in a little while?", he asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you in say, an hour? I just want to finish unpacking first.", she gestured with her hand at the mess that surrounded her.

"Alright, an hour. I'll come by here and meet you. It's so nice to see you here again.", he smiled as he closed her office door and walked away.

Michaela sat down on the futon and drug a box over in front of her. She pulled out several photos of Katie and smiled at them. The last photo in the box brought a choked sob though. It was a picture of David holding her only moments after her birth. He was smiling down at the tiny infant.

September 11, 2001

Michaela was frantically running around the emergency room at Long Island Memorial as nurses and rescue worker shouted orders. The towers had been struck by a plane and victims were being rushed in in droves. She was trying to understand what had happened, listen to the news on TV, and concentrate on treating people as best as she could. Katie was at daycare at the moment, so she didn't need to fret about her, but David. David was on a plane. Oh god, what if David was on one of the planes. Her breathing became erratic and her knees felt weak. Just as she was making her way to the bathroom her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello", her voice trembled.

"Michaela?", his voice was strangled.

"David?", she sobbed.

"Michaela, I love you! He choked out. My plane's been taken over. I love you!", his voice was barely over a whisper.

"David, I love you too!", she cried.

"I'm not gonna make it", he sobbed. "I love you so much! Tell Katie I love her!", he begged.

She could tell he was struggling not to panic as he spoke.

"Don't leave me", she cried. "David, you can't leave me!"

"Michaela, I'm so sorry", he sobbed.

Just then the line went dead. Michaela slumped to the floor in the hall crying uncontrollably. She had pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her hands. "David", she cried. "How am I supposed to do this without you?"

August 2012

She huffed and pulled herself off the futon and placed the picture on her desk. Looking down at it in it's place of reverence she whispered, "I miss you David, I wish you could see her now. She turning into a beautiful young woman."

Just then William leaned in, "you ready for that coffee?"

"Yes", she sighed. "Coffee is just what I need."

As the two walked out of her office, she turned the lights off and shut the door. They headed toward the elevators to head down stairs.

"There's a little espresso shop on the corner that has way better coffee that the cafeteria does", he motioned towards the door.

"Sounds great", she laughed as they walked out together.

Yes, life was going to get better. It had to.

_**So this is what I have to far. I wanted to do a story that had Katie as a teen, and Michaela facing some of the challenges that raising a teen can bring. I'm sorry if including the events of 9/11 offended anyone. That was a day that effected all of us, and I wanted Michaela's strength to shine. I will post as often as I can, but I'm currently working on two stories at the same time. When I finish Happily Ever After, I will be able to dedicate more time to this one. Please let me know what you think…Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katie stood in front of the large brick building. Students rushed around her chatting and laughing. It was a beautiful day out, but Katie was too irritated to enjoy it. Just as she started to climb the steps to enter the doors of St. Vincent's a boy crashed into her from behind.

"Hey, watch it", she shouted.

"Sorry", he called over his shoulders.

She slung her backpack up higher on her shoulder and made her way into the main office.

"Can I help you?", the secretary asked.

"Yeah, I'm new. I need to pick up my schedule.", she grumbled.

"What's your name?", the woman asked.

"Katie, Katie Lewis", Katie responded.

"Let's see, here you go", the woman handed her a small piece of paper. "Hold on a minute and I'll get a student to help you find your way to class."

Just then a short girl with dark blonde hair came around the corner. "Samantha, can you show Katie here where her locker is and help her get to class?", the woman asked.

"Sure Miss. Trammel", the girl responded.

"Hey, I'm Samantha Bing, but my friends call me Sam", the girl held out her hand "and you are?"

"Katie Lewis", Katie grumbled.

"You don't seem to excited to be here", Sam laughed.

"Is it that obvious?", Katie smirked.

"Here, let me see your schedule", she grabbed the piece of paper out of Katie's hands. "You've got 3 classes with me", she bounced up and down. "Let's find your locker and I'll introduce you to some of my friends."

The two girls walked down the hall dodging students and made there way to Katie's locker. It just so happened to be 2 down from Sam's.

"This is great", Sam smiled. "You're right here."

Katie turned the lock to open it and shifted her backpack. Just then a brown haired girl and a dark skinned boy came strolling up the hall laughing.

"Hey Hannah", Sam waved. "Come over here and meet Katie".

The two turned and made their way towards the girls.

"Katie, this is Hannah Sully and this is Anthony Edwards", Sam gestured to the couple.

"Hi", Katie waved.

"Hannah, Anthony, this is Katie Lewis. She just moved here from….?" Sam stammered.

"New York", Katie filled in. "Are you to?", she pointed her finger back and forth between Hannah and Anthony.

"Friends", they answered at the same time.

"My Dad doesn't let me date", Hannah rolled her eyes. "He says I'm too young for kissing boys."

As the group was chatting, Katie happened to look up and see the boy who crashed into her outside. He was placing books in his locker and kept glancing over at her. He was tall and thin and had messy black hair. He looked like someone out of a rock video.

"Who's that", Katie twisted her head in the boy's direction.

"Him?", Hannah questioned. "That's Zach Lawson. Stay away from him. He's trouble.", she warned.

"Oh Hannah, you sound like your dad. I think he's cute in a bad boy way", Sam gushed.

"If you say so", Hannah threw her head back. "We need to get to class. I can't be late again."

"Katie has history first period", Sam pointed at the piece of paper. "Can you walk with her?" she pointed at Hannah.

"Yeah, I have that class too", Hannah shrugged. "You can walk with me".

"I'll see you guys at lunch", Anthony waved.

"Say hi to my dad", Hannah giggled.

Katie turned her head with a questioning look, "your dad?"

"Yeah, he teaches shop here. It's a pain sometimes. I can't ever get away and have my own space, but I don't take that class. It's for boys. So, I don't see him except after school when he coaches the baseball team.", Hannah shrugged.

"What does your mom do?", Katie asked.

Hannah face fell, "she died when I was little, car accident".

"I'm sorry", Katie responded sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it. I was so little I don't really remember anything. It's just been my dad and me for as long as I can remember. We're here", Hannah quickly changed the subject.

The two girls walked in and took a seat.

"Mr. Simon, this is Katie Lewis", Hannah drug Katie over to the teacher. "She's new".

"Well hello Katie, where did you move from?", the teacher asked.

"New York", Katie answered.

"Well, we're glad to have you here. You can take that seat right behind Hannah over there.", he pointed to the last row next to the wall of windows.

Katie walked over and plopped down behind Hannah. When she looked to her right she saw Zach staring at her.

"What?", she rolled her eyes.

"Nice legs", he smirked.

She blushed and shifted in her seat. Just then Hannah turned around and smiled.

"Mr. Simon is a great teacher. I had him for history last year. He's not hard on the eyes either.", she smirked.

Mr. Simon was tall and blonde and build like a model. He wore thin, black rimmed glasses that he kept hooking in the front of his shirt when he wasn't using them to read. Katie kept finding herself zoning out as she stared.

As she was day dreaming, she felt Zach nudge her foot, "you're going to burn a hole in him if you stare anymore".

Embarrassed, Katie rolled her eyes at him, "what'd you care?"

"I don't, but you should fantasize about someone you actually have a chance with", he whispered.

"What, like you?", she huffed.

"Well, for starters, yeah", he puffed his chest out.

"As if", she laughed.

"Am I interrupting anything Mr. Lawson?", Mr. Simon asked.

"No sir, just telling Katie here that she needs a partner for the project that you assigned last week.", Zach smirked.

"She can work with me", Hannah volunteered.

"Thanks", Katie tapped her shoulder.

"No problem", Hannah smiled. "We'll talk about it at lunch."

The rest of the morning droned by with no more confrontations with Zach. That ended up being the only class they had together. Katie promised to look for Hannah and Sam at lunch so they could sit together. After talking with Hannah, Katie found that both girls and Anthony were in the 9th grade, the same as she was.

When she arrived at the cafeteria, Katie searched for Hannah. She was easier to find than Sam. She was taller and her voice seemed to carry. When Katie spotted them, she trudged over and plopped down. She pulled her lunch out of her backpack and began spreading it out in front of her.

"What are you eating?", Anthony scrunched his nose up.

"Fresh avocado, sprouts, organic milk, and an apple", Katie shrugged. "My mom doesn't keep junk food in the house", she pointed at the pizza in front of him.

"How can you eat that?" he laughed.

"Easy", she popped a piece of avocado in her mouth, "see"?

"Here, let me feed you", he laughed. He went through the lunch line piling pizza, fries, and a soda on a tray. "Here, eat this", he joked. "We can't have you blowing away."

"Thanks, I don't remember the last time I had fries", Katie sighed as she slowly placed a fry in her mouth. Her mom never got fast food. That's one of the down falls about having a doctor for a mom, she always had to eat healthy.

The group laughed and joked their way though the rest of lunch. Katie was finally smiling a real smile. The first one she'd had since moving to Boston. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_ she thought. She was making what seemed to be good friends and the school wasn't that bad. The group finished eating and tossed their trays in the trash. When they walked out of the cafeteria to head to their lockers another teacher was coming through the doors. Katie looked up just in time to see one of the hottest teachers at the school. As she walked by staring at him, he smiled at the group. And she thought Mr. Simon was good looking. _Where do they get the teachers for this school _she thought. Just then Hannah broke her from her thoughts.

"Hey dad", she waved.

"Hey sweetie, see after school", he nodded.

"That's your dad?", Katie's mouth dropped open.

"Yep, that's my dad", she laughed.

_Wow, _Katie thought. _Mom was right, this is a great school. _Mr. Sully was tall, not as tall as Mr. Simon, and had well defined muscles. He had broad shoulders and a muscular chest. His hair was the same color as Hannah's and came just to his shoulders, and his eyes. They were the brightest blue she'd ever seen. She blushed when she realized she was staring.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. "I'll see you tomorrow", Katie yelled as she trotted down the steps and headed in the direction of the subway.

"You headed for the L train", she heard someone behind her. When she turned she saw Zach jogging toward her.

"What do you care", she shot him a glare.

"I was going to offer to walk you home", he smiled.

"No thanks, you're wasting your time", she sighed.

"What? You don't want to be friends with me?", he rolled his eyes.

"You don't seem like the kind of guy that has girls that are just friends", she glared at him.

"Well, I don't, but I'm willing to try if that will make you stop hating me."

"I don't even know you", she laughed.

"Well, here's your chance.", he held his hands out in surrender.

"Uh, no", she turned on her heel and marched toward the steps. He just wasn't going to give up was he? _Yes, this wasn't such a bad move after all, mom._

_**So I know you were probably expecting more with Michaela, but Katie will have her own story line within the big picture here. After chapter 1's sorrow, I felt this chapter needed some humor and feel good moments. Hope you are enjoying this, I'm having fun writing it….**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After spending a few hours chatting with William, Michaela went back to the hospital to check the surgery board. She wanted to make sure that she had her schedule written down correctly. She wanted to get into things as quickly as possible. The sooner her life began to get back to normal, the sooner she could begin to heal. Staying in New York for so long after David's death had been a mistake. She hadn't been able to move on because every time she turned around something was reminding her of him. Places they'd been, shows they'd seen together, even the hospital held memories. Here her memories were of her family and friends. Here she could move on and be happy, which is what David would have wanted she told herself. After checking the board and speaking with Dr. Green, Michaela grabbed her things and headed to her car. She didn't have anything scheduled for her until tomorrow afternoon, and it was a simple procedure. Tubes in the ears, that wouldn't be to daunting of a task. She wanted to get home quickly so she could cook a nice dinner for herself and Katie. She wanted to hear about Katie's day. She hoped that Katie had made some friends and was enjoying her classes.

She had decided to make spaghetti for dinner, so she stopped by the local bakery on the way home to grab some fresh bread. Spaghetti was Katie's favorite. She'd hoped that they could talk over dinner. Katie had been brooding over the move for the last few days. Michaela wanted to get to the bottom of it.

When she arrived home, she heard music coming from Katie's bedroom. She crept down the hall so she would disturb her. She could hear Katie singing along and talking to someone. As she got closer to the door, she noticed that it was cracked. She peered through the crack and the sight she saw brought tears to her eyes. Katie was lying across her bed holding a photo of David in her hands talking to it about her day.

**To get the full effect of this scene go to you tube and enter the following address… **** watch?v=nBTh5Q2jgfM**Hillary Duff- Someone's watching over me

_Found myself today_

_Oh I found myself and ran away_

_But something pulled me back_

_The voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know_

_You're not here to say_

_What you always used to say_

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

"I miss you so much daddy. I started a new school today. I met some nice kids, I think we'll be great friends. I've got some pretty cool classes too…."

_Seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time_

_And I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

"I know you're up there daddy. I know you miss me as much as I miss you. Momma misses you too. I can see it on her face when she looks at me. She doesn't talk it about much. I know she tries to hide how sad she is so that she doesn't cry so much anymore. She misses you too though. I wish I remembered more about you. Momma does a good job filling in the gaps though." Katie placed the photo back in it's place on her nightstand and rolled over on the bed to stare at the ceiling.

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong _

_Even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark _

_I'll still believe_

_That someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over me_

She reached up and wiped the lone tear that had escaped her eye. Just then Michaela opened her door. She had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't know you were home yet.", Katie turned to face the door.

"It's alright sweetie. I miss him too, you don't have to hide that from me.", she moved into the room and sat on the edge of Katie's bed.

"I know, I just don't want to upset you. I talk to him everyday. I tell about what's going on in my life.", Katie smiled a watery smile.

Michaela leaned over and embraced her in a hug, "don't worry about me. You can talk to your dad whenever you want to. You ready for some dinner? I'm making spaghetti. I want to hear about your day too."

"Sure, let's eat. I have to tell you about some of the teachers there, mom. They are so cute.", she laughed and Michaela smiled back.

Over dinner Katie told Michaela about meeting Sam, Hannah, and Anthony. She told her about Mr. Simon and how dreamy he was.

"I don't know if he's married or not mom, but I think you'd like him", she grinned.

"Katie, don't try and play matchmaker.", Michaela laughed.

"You should meet Hannah's dad too. He's so hot.", Katie turned bright red as she said this. One thing she had gotten from her mother was her ability to blush. She looked like a mini Michaela when she did this.

"Katie, is all you can think about is boy!", Michaela gasped. "What did you learn about in class?"

"I don't want to talk about that. That's boring. I want to talk about the boys.", she rolled her eyes.

"Hannah's really cool. I can see us being great friends. Actually, we have a history project to do together. Can she come over this weekend so we can work on it together?", Katie pleaded.

"Sure, I'm ok with that", Michaela smiled. "I'm glad you're making friends so easily.

"Maybe you can meet her dad then", Katie joked.

"Katie, stop worrying about my dating life", Michaela blushed.

"Mom, it's been 11 years. You need to get back out there.", Katie got serious all of a sudden. "I'm going to grown soon. You can't spend the rest of your life alone."

"You worry about making good grades and let me worry about the men in my life, ok?", Michaela glared this time.

"Fine, I'll drop it", Katie sighed.

"Oh there's this boy at school. He's so annoying, mom. He thinks he's soooo cool. Ugh! AND he thinks that he's god's gift to women. I mean really!", Katie tossed her hand in the air. "He bugged me most of the day, and then he wanted to walk me home. You should have seen his face when I shot him down. Ha! It was priceless.", Katie laughed.

"That's my girl. You're too young to worry about boys right now", Michaela smirked.

"You sound like Hannah's dad", Katie retorted.

"Must be a smart man", Michaela chuckled. "Now eat. You've got homework to do, then bed young lady."

"Yes, mom", Katie sighed as she shoved another bite of food into her mouth.

The week past by quickly for both mother and daughter. Katie had invited Hannah to come over after school on Friday so they could work on their history project together. Hannah had said that she'd meet Katie after school at the baseball field. Her dad had to hold baseball practice and she needed to let him know where she was going. Since Michaela had yet to meet any of Katie's friends, she'd agreed to pick the girls up.

"I'm glad your mom's coming to get us", Hannah told her. "My dad did not like the idea of me riding the subway. He's afraid something might happen to me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. My mom never let me ride it in NY. She said it was too dangerous, but she doesn't seem to have a problem with it here.", Katie laughed. "I think she's coming to get us because I told her about your dad".

"What about my dad?", Hannah asked.

"Well, he's cute for one, and nice, and single", Katie giggled.

"Ewwww, that's my dad you're talking about.", Hannah laughed.

"Well, you haven't met my mom. She's the prettiest lady I know", Katie laughed. "She needs to meet people."

Just then the girls heard Michaela's BMW pull into the parking lot beside the ball fields.

"She's here", Katie shouted.

"Bye dad, see you later", Hannah called.

"Hannah wait a minute", Sully called after her.

Michaela emerged from the car, hair blowing in the breeze and Sully stopped mid jog. Hannah turned around and giggled at Katie.

"Look", Hannah laughed. "It's like from a movie."

Katie elbowed her, "see I told you".

The girls turned around to see Sully walking slowly up to them. Michaela had ducked her head down and made her way to the group.

"Mom", Katie smiled "this is Mr. Sully, Hannah's dad", Katie pointed to Sully. "Mr. Sully, this is my mom, Dr. Quinn."

"Nice to meet you", Sully reached out to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you too", Michaela responded "and call me Michaela."

"OK Michaela, I've got practice until 6 but I can pick up Hannah after that if it's ok with you.", he fumbled and looked at his feet.

"Sure, that works for me. Hannah can stay for dinner. That is if you'd like to Hannah", Michaela turned to look at Hannah.

"Can I dad? We've got a lot to do tonight", Hannah begged.

"Sure, I'll pick you up at 8 then?", he glanced at Michaela.

"That's fine", she finished and turned to walk away. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Sully", she said over her shoulder.

"You too, and it's just Sully", he smiled back at her and then jogged off to meet up with the team.

As Michaela walked back to her car with the girls in tow, she couldn't help the feeling that had washed over her. It was like excitement and peace all rolled together. She shook her head and rolled her eyes _you're acting like a crazy school girl _she told herself.

"Well that was weird", Hannah looked at Katie.

"What?", Katie asked.

"My dad, he never acts like that. He usually gives my friends parents the third degree. He never lets me go somewhere without tons of questions about who I'm going to be with.", she shook her head.

The group piled into Michaela's car and headed back to the house. Michaela smiled as she watched the girls laughing and talking in the back seat. Katie was settling into Boston perfectly.

_**I wasn't planning on posting two chapters today however, I finished the editing on this sooner than planned. Those of you who were waiting for Michaela to meet Sully, well there you go. Don't worry, things will heat up between them just give it time….**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep" ~ Walt Disney_

Chapter 4

A few days had past since Hannah and Katie's work day, and Michaela found herself day dreaming about Sully a lot. She wasn't planning on it, but her mind seemed to drift to thoughts of him whenever she was relaxing. Currently, she was sitting on the couch going over a medical chart. She had a surgery to perform tomorrow afternoon and she wanted to make sure she was prepared. She'd referred to her books, met with the parents, and met with patient. She was having a hard time concentrating on what she was doing and it frightened her. _I can't be thinking about him when I'm with patients_ she thought. He was consuming her thoughts and she was worried she'd make a careless mistake.

Just then, a sleepy Katie came into the room rubbing her eyes, "Mom, is everything ok?"

"Sure honey, go back to bed. I'm calling it a night shortly", Michaela set the half finished wine glass on the coffee table. "I've just got to go over this chart one more time."

"Is it ok if I stay with Sam this weekend?", Katie yawned. "I told her I'd ask you, and I forgot."

"Sure, honey, we'll talk about it in the morning. Now go back to bed."

Katie ambled back toward her room, and Michaela flopped back on the couch and tossed the chart on the table. It was going to be a rough day if she couldn't get her head on straight. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't feel this way about another man. She needed to get her life back together before jumping into something else. After deciding that she'd gone over facts as much as she could stand in one night, she stood, turned out the lights, and made her way to bed. If she thought sleep would help her brain, she was wrong. Dreams of him plagued her mind all night. Tanned skin, crystal blue eyes, and wavy brown hair. She tossed and turned most of the night until the sun began to glimmer through her window.

Sully had been having his own problems…HER. Everywhere he looked he saw her. He'd hear a laugh, see a flash of brown hair, or the clicking of heels on the hard floor. He'd turn thinking it was her only to be disappointed that it wasn't. He was sitting at the kitchen table of his house drinking coffee at the moment staring into the cup.

Hannah was getting a bowl of cereal when she broke him out of his thoughts, "what are you thinking about dad?"

"Huh, nothing sweetie. Just have a lot on my mind this morning", he grimaced at being caught daydreaming.

"Can I go to Sam's this weekend?" Hannah asked. "I meant to ask yesterday, but I forgot. She wanted Katie and I to come over for a girl's night. We're going to have a spa day.", Hannah giggled.

"Sure, I don't see why not. So, Katie's going?", he raised his brow in interest.

"As far as I know", Hannah shrugged his interest off as no big deal.

"Say Hannah, what's Katie's dad like?", Sully was prying and he knew it, but he couldn't help himself.

"Don't know. She never talks about him.", Hannah shrugged.

"Have you ever met him?", Sully glanced back at her as she made her way over with her cereal.

"No, why?", she asked.

"Just wondering", he continued to swirl his coffee in his cup. He'd remembered seeing a family picture on a table when he went to pick up Hannah the last week when she'd been working on a project at Katie's house. Katie was just a baby in the picture. The more recent photos that were scattered around the house didn't have a man in them. At first he thought that maybe Michaela was divorced, but then he noticed the wedding band on her left hand when she offered him a drink. He didn't ask about a husband, and she didn't volunteer the information so he'd dropped all thoughts of it from his mind.

As Michaela stood in front of the mirror she sighed. She looked tired and stressed. It was going to be a long day. She could hear Katie fixing herself breakfast in the kitchen and she knew she needed to hurry. She was suppose to help out in an infant surgery this afternoon. A little boy that had come into the hospital 2 days ago had a hole in his heart. The doctors had tried to alleviate the problem with only medications, but it wasn't working. She was to be teamed with the cardiology department. This surgery was going to take most of the afternoon, and she was tired already. _Pull it together_ she told herself. She grabbed some scrubs out of a drawer and pulled them on. After pulling her hair into a ponytail she rushed to throw on some makeup, then rushed to the kitchen.

"Running late today mom?", Katie smiled.

"Very funny", Michaela smirked.

"I've gotta go", Katie turned and headed toward the door "don't forget I'm staying with Sam tonight. I'll stop by after school and grab an overnight bag. See you tomorrow afternoon.", she smiled and ran out the door.

_A night to myself_ Michaela mused. _I haven't had one of those in years._ She quickly finished her breakfast and made her way out the door. She'd decided to take the L train to work today due to the fact that parking was so expensive. She'd been doing a lot of walking and subway trips lately. It gave her time to think, and save money. Other than the days that she picked up Katie, she'd hardly driven her car at all. As she made her way to the subway station, the sun warmed her skin. It was a beautiful day out. _Maybe a trip to the park after work today_ she thought. She didn't need to worry about getting home so fast today. Katie wouldn't be there. She could stop for coffee after work and then maybe a walk along the Charles.

Once arriving at the hospital she went to her office to prepare for her day. William stopped by a few times to say hello, the surgery went well, and the patient was recovering nicely. When she finished up, she made her way to the espresso shop that she'd visited with William when she first arrived in Boston.

Sully's day had been uneventful. The usual squabble between students, patrolling the halls and cafeteria throughout the day, and Hannah stopping in to tell him that she'd see him tomorrow was all his day had held. _What am I going to do with myself_ he thought. He couldn't remember the last time that Hannah had gone to a sleepover. She was a homebody and didn't spend very many nights away. It seemed that Katie had been a good influence on Hannah in bringing her out of her shell.

Finally he decided to ask Daniel to meet him at O'Malley's bar downtown. He figured he hadn't had a drink with his friend in forever, and they could catch up. Daniel had agreed and the two planned to meet up in a few hours.

Sully made his way to a table next to the front window and was currently watching outside as he was sipping a beer.

"Can I get you anything else?", the server asked.

"No, I'm waiting on a friend, thanks", he glanced up at her.

She offered a flirty smile, "well let me know if you change your mind", she turned and headed back in the direction of the kitchen only glancing back once at him.

He smirked. He knew women found him attractive and it felt nice to be desired, but he hadn't found anyone that he wanted to pursue, that was until he met "her". Daniel came in soon after and sat across from him.

"Long day?", Sully chuckled.

"Ha, you're funny. Teaching history all day can wear on your brain. I don't get to relax coaching after school each day.", Daniel huffed.

Sully motioned for the server to come over and pointed to Daniel. She nodded and brought him a beer.

"So, what's new?", Daniel asked.

"What do you mean?", Sully responded.

"Well the only time you ask me out for drinks is when your having an issue with Hannah, or when you're thinking about a woman.", Daniel laughed as Sully choked on his beer. "It's a woman, isn't it?"

"Maybe, what if it is?", Sully raised his brow.

"You know, you haven't dated anyone seriously in several years. You owe it to yourself to at least try.", Daniel smiled.

"This one's different", Sully placed the beer in front of himself and peeled the label off. "I'm not sure if she's available. I haven't heard her talk about any men in her life, but she wears a wedding band."

"Well, have you asked?", Daniel cocked his head to the side.

"No", Sully blushed. "I can't be that forward."

"Ask her for coffee", Daniel suggested. "Talk about Hannah, all women like to talk about kids. Then just slip in something about family. See if you can get her to talk about her husband."

"This is why you've never been married", Sully laughed. "You have to woo a woman. It's not like car shopping. There's no smooth talking. I need to be honest with her. I just don't know how I want to approach her yet."

The two men spent another hour talking and laughing, something that they both missed, until Sully decided to call it a night.

"I've gotta get home", he told Daniel. "This has been fun, we really need to do it more often."

The two embraced in a manly hug before parting ways. Sully headed for the door, while Daniel headed to the bathroom.

"See you Monday", he shouted before disappearing onto the street.

He had parked in a public lot down the street and wasn't watching where he was going as he made his way to his car. When he looked up, there she was. Heading for the steps that led to the subway. _This had to be fate_ he thought.

Before he could think better of himself he shouted, "hey, Michaela", and then jogged over to her.

She was tired and only thinking about heading home to relax when she heard her name being shouted out of no where. When she looked up, it was him. _I'm a mess_ she thought. It had been a long day, she was barely functioning on the amount of sleep she'd gotten, and here he was coming to talk to her apparently. She turned in his direction and paused.

"Hi. What are you doing here?", she asked. Her arms were loaded down with her jacket and a bag full of files she was taking home to work on.

"I just met with a buddy for drinks. I wanted to wind down after work.", he shrugged. "Want to have a coffee?"

"I actually just left the coffee shop near the hospital, I'm headed home.", she shifted the heavy bundle in her arms uncomfortably.

"Some other time then", he mumbled.

Just then the train she should have been on came crashing out of the station. "Great, I just missed my train. Now I've got to wait for the next one.", she huffed.

"There's some benches in the park over there, would you like to sit and wait with me?", he suggested. "I can keep you company"

"Sure", she shifted her bag as it started to slide down her small arm.

"Here let me help you", Sully grabbed the bag a tossed it over his shoulder as if it weighed nothing.

"Thanks", she blushed as she caught herself staring at his arm as it flexed under the weight. "So, are you waiting for a train too?" She was curious about him, but did not want to seem to forward.

"No, I drove here. My car's in the lot over there. I happen to see you, and thought I'd say hi.", he smiled at her.

She averted her eyes, "oh, why's that?"

"You just seem like someone who might need a friend is all. I know you guys just moved here, and are new to the area.", he turned and walked into the entrance of the park.

"Actually, I grew up in Boston. My family lives in Beacon Hill", she smiled. "I moved to New York after medical school with my husband", her voice trailed off and a sadness washed over her. "I'm sorry", she glanced at his worried expression.

"Sorry?", he raised his brow. "I want to know more about you. How long have you been married?"

"It would have been 16 years this December", she turned away from him to block the pained look on her face.

"Would have been?", he turned toward a bench and waited for her to sit first.

"I lost him during the 9/11 attacks", she stared out into the distance at nothing in particular.

Sully could tell she was having a hard time talking about this, but she kept talking and so he listened.

"I've never really talked about it much", she sighed.

"David was on the plane that crashed into the Pentagon. He called me moments before he died. I'll never forget that phone call. It was the hardest I've ever had to listen to. Worse than the one my mother made when she called to tell me my father had passed. Katie was only 3. She doesn't remember much. I've kept it buried for so long that it's prevented me from happiness.", she turned and saw a pained expression on Sully's face.

"I lost my wife when Hannah was 2. Drunk driver hit the car. He walked away from the accident with only a few scratches. It took them 2 hours to get Abby out of the car. Hannah doesn't remember anything about her mother. Maybe that's why our daughters have bonded so well. They have something linking them, the loss of a parent.", Sully lamented.

"Katie doesn't talk about her dad much. I think she's worried about upsetting me.", Michaela shrugged. "I'm slowly getting my life back though, and she will too."

"So tell me about yourself", Sully smiled. "I know that you grew up here and that you're a doctor but not much more."

"Well what do you want to know?", she smirked.

"Hmmmm, how about something like…favorite food? Color? Coffee or tea?", he smirked back.

"Ok…steak, blue, and both", she chucked. "Now you".

"Ok… burgers, red, and coffee", he smiled.

Michaela glanced down at her watch, "my trains going to be leaving soon. I need to get back to the subway station.", she jumped up.

"I'll walk you back", Sully grabbed her bag before she could and tossed it back over his shoulder.

"Thanks", she smiled. "It was nice talking to you."

"Same here", he touched her shoulder. "You know, it will get easier, don't you? Maybe you'd like to have dinner sometime?"

"That would be nice", she smiled up at him. "Call me?"

"Sure", he handed her, her bag back as they approached the steps to the subway.

"Thank you Sully, for listening to me and everything", she leaned in and offered him a hug.

When she backed away and moved to the steps to descend them, he watched her retreating form. _I've got to get to know her better_ he thought. She was definitely something special. He hadn't gotten this feeling about being around a woman in a long time.

_**I tried to put more of Michaela and Sully into this chapter. I know you're all waiting for it. As you can see they're fighting the attraction that they have to one another due to the fact that they both are still dealing with loss and heartbreak. By the looks of it, Sully's giving in easier than Michaela here. Stay tuned to see what happens next.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While sitting at the table having breakfast Katie's cell buzzed alerting her of a text. She glanced down and read _from Hannah : ask your mom about her date tonight…_ Katie choked on her cereal.

"Mom, got any plans tonight?", she smirked.

Michaela looked up and blushed, "not really".

"That's not what I heard", Katie giggled. "I heard you might have a date. So?"

"Yes, I have a date. It's no big deal, just dinner.", Michaela mumbled as she continued to read the newspaper and sip her coffee.

"Mom, it is a big deal. You haven't been on a date in a long time. Not since that guy, what's his name, was so awful. Please tell me it's somebody you actually like."

"Katie, I'm not talking about my dating life with you", Michaela grumbled.

Katie texted back Hannah. _from Katie : not sure what the big secret is, but she won't spill. How did you know about this?_ Within no time there was a reply. _from Hannah : because my dad's the one taking her out. Call me tonight? We'll talk…_

"So it's Mr. Sully, huh?" Katie smiled.

"Yes, if you must know", Michaela got up from the table and placed her mug in the sink. "Are you going to be ok for a few hours? I've got to run into the hospital for a consult, then I'll be home."

"Sure mom, it's Saturday. I plan on relaxing around the house. I've got a big chemistry test next week, and I thought I'd start studying tonight. I might Skype with Hannah too, so we can study together.", she smiled and waved her hand in the direction of the laptop sitting on the breakfast bar.

"Ok, sounds good. I'll see around 3 I think.", Michaela grabbed her purse and left a giggling Katie at the table.

As she made her way to the subway station, she could feel her cheeks flushing. It'd been two years since her last real date, and that had ended in a disaster. The man had not wanted kids, and when he found out Michaela had Katie he dropped her like a bad habit.

July 2010

"Michaela you have to give him a chance", Julie begged. "He's a nice guy and he has a thing for you."

"I don't know, Julie. I've never been into the corporate banker type. He seems a little full of himself."

"Preston's a little forward, but you need to give him a chance.", she begged.

The date had been like watching an accident in slow motion. When Preston came to get her, he was late. Then all he did was talk about himself all night, and when he brought her back home he tried to invite himself in. When Michaela had turned away from his goodnight kiss, he had stormed off to his car. Two days later he sent her an email of all things telling her he didn't think it would work out. He'd heard she had a kid and he wasn't ready for that. He was bailing after one date. Who did that? Good riddance she had thought.

August 2012

Michaela shuddered at the memory as she made her way into her office. It was a bad first date, she didn't think anything could top that. Just then her office phone started ringing…

"Dr. Quinn", she answered.

"Michaela, I wasn't sure I'd be able to get you on your cell today. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you.", he stammered into the phone.

"No Sully, it's no problem, Did you need something?", her voice wavered as she thought about the possibility of him cancelling tonight.

"No, I just wanted to say good morning, and let you know about the plans for tonight."

She could tell he was smiling through the phone and she visibly relaxed. "Oh, ok."

"I've got reservations at the Ruth Chris Steakhouse for 7pm. I hope that's ok?" He knew she liked steak and he wanted to impress her. He had a friend that worked in the kitchen there and was able to get reservations at the last minute.

"That sounds great. I'll see you tonight.", she laughed lightly. He was going all out. This was going to be fancy for a first date.

"Well, have a great day, and I'll see you tonight.", he returned.

"Thank you, you too. See you tonight." She hung up the phone and smiled as she stared out the window dreamily. She could already tell that this date would be one to remember. Sully seemed like a genuinely nice guy, and he was a great father. Yes, this would be one for the history books.

When Michaela arrived home she found Katie in her room talking on the phone. She assumed she was talking to Hannah. She knocked softly on the door to get Katie's attention.

"I'm getting ready to grab a shower. I picked up some dinner for you on my way home. It's sitting on the counter when you're ready."

Katie nodded toward her and then rolled back over on the bed, "thanks mom".

Michaela rushed into her room and closed the door. She was rushing around like crazy hoping that Sully might be running late. She'd gotten stuck at the hospital and it had put her behind by 2 hours. A trauma had come in, car accident with multiple victims. She'd stayed to help with the child that was involved. The child had a collapsed lung and a puncture in the lower abdomen. She'd spent the later part of the afternoon in the OR with the kid, then waited around in recovery for him to wake. Now she was racing to get a shower and get ready before Sully showed up at her door.

When she emerged from the bathroom, she found Katie sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed.

"Aren't you hungry?", Michaela asked.

"Yes, but I'll eat after you leave. I wanted to talk to you about tonight.", Katie giggled. "Where's Mr. Sully taking you?"

"Ruth Chris", she smiled.

"Wow mom, that's expensive. What are you going to wear?", Katie was wide eyed with excitement. She was staring at her mom as more of a peer than a parent.

"I know sweetie. I've got to pick out something nice. What do you think about this?", she held up a black pencil skirt and a pink silk shell top.

"That could work", Katie smirked. "With this", Katie held up a lacy bra.

"Katie, what exactly do you think is going to happen tonight?", Michaela scowled.

"Face it mom, he's hot!", she blushed.

"It's a first date honey. Respectable women don't do what your implying on a first date.", Michaela turned away from her to cover her own blush.

"Mom, I didn't mean that. I mean, you need to go all out for this. Head to toe glamour.", Katie rolled her eyes.

Michaela shook her head, " I think I liked you better when you thought kissing was gross. What happened to that girl?", Michaela asked.

"She grew up", Katie responded.

After getting dressed, Michaela sat at the mirror curling her hair. She'd had it up in some fashion every time she'd seen Sully. She wanted to wear it down tonight. She was always told how beautiful her hair was. She put on light makeup, just enough to highlight her natural beauty, and a small strand of pearls finished the look.

"Well, what do you think?", she turned in front of the full length mirror so Katie could see the finished product.

The skirt came to right above her knees, it had a small flirty ruffled edge. She had paired the pink shell top with a pale pink cardigan, and her hair fell in soft waves around her shoulders and down her back. She had a pair of high heeled black sandals to finish the look.

"You look great mom. I can't wait to see his face when he sees you.", she smiled.

Sully had been busy calming himself all day. It'd been awhile since he'd been on a date. At least one that he wanted to go as perfect as he'd planned this one out to be. He was hoping to get a goodnight kiss at the end of the night, and maybe even a "yes" to a second date. He was currently trying to hold his hand still as he shaved. He'd laid out his clothes, and showered earlier in the day.

When he finished in the bathroom, he quickly walked into the bedroom and began pulling on the clothes he'd set out. He wasn't too keen on dress clothes, but he wanted to take Michaela somewhere that required a little more than jeans for a first date. After she'd told him that her favorite food was steak, he knew Ruth Chris was an absolute must for dinner.

After patting his face with some cologne, he emerged from the room to find Hannah sitting on the couch on the phone.

"I'll call you back in a few", she hung up and looked up at him.

"Well, how do I look?", Sully did the slow turned and smirked at her. He had on a pair of black dress slacks paired with a blue button down shirt. He had a black dinner jacket draped over his arm. He was smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"Wow dad, you look great", Hannah gushed.

"Dr. Mike's gonna go nuts when she sees you", Hannah smiled.

"Dr. Mike?", Sully questioned.

"That's what she told me to call her. She said all her friends call her that, and any friend of Katie's is a friend of hers too.", Hannah stated matter of factly.

He gave Hannah one final hug goodbye and headed out the door. As he drove to Michaela's brownstone, he ran his plans over in his head one more time. Dinner and maybe a moonlit stroll afterwards. He figured he'd have to play it by ear and see how she was responding to him. He hummed happily to the music on the radio until finally he realized that he'd made it to his destination. He jumped out of the truck and strolled up to the door.

Michaela was just emerging from the bedroom when she heard the doorbell ring.

"That's him", she told Katie.

Katie rushed to answer the door, "slow down sweetie", Michaela scolded.

Katie stopped in front of the door and stifled a giggle, "who is it?"

"It's Sully", she heard through the door.

When the door opened he saw a giggling Katie standing in front of him. She quickly moved to the side to reveal Michaela standing behind her. Sully stepped through the doorway.

"You look beautiful", he smiled at her.

"Why, thank you", she blushed.

Katie soon broke the tension, "now you two kids have fun, and don't stay out to late".

Michaela blushed an even darker shade of red and glared at Katie who just stood there biting her lip.

"Shall we", Sully held out his elbow for Michaela. She looped her arm through it and they made their way out to his truck. She smiled at him as he opened her door and helped her step in. She couldn't help but notice a little bounce in his step as he made his way around to his side to get in.

_**Okay, so I know this is mean, but you're going to have to wait until next week to read about their date. I've got to work on my other story this weekend, and this was a good stopping point. I'm so excited to see how well this story has been received. I've had more views on this than any of the others at the time they were published. I've been having a lot of fun writing this, and I'm glad so many fans are embracing it. I was worried that some of the "die hards" would frown at the liberties I'm taking. So thanks! Enjoy and I promise the next chapter will be worth the wait. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shortly after Michaela and Sully left on their date, Katie plopped down on the couch and began eating the dinner Michaela had left her. "Oh mom, you're the best", she sighed as she shoved noodles into her mouth. Chinese was Katie's favorite and Michaela always picked it up whenever she had to work late or go out at night. It was the universal "I'm sorry" between them. Katie secretly looked forward to it, it was the only "junk food" that Michaela permitted in the house.

She flicked on the TV and began searching for something to watch. Just then her cell vibrated signaling a text. When she picked it up, it showed _caller unknown_. _Huh, _she thought _I wonder who this could be_. She clicked to accept the text.

_What R U doing right now?_ It read…

_Who is this?_ she typed back.

_I bet you're studying for that big Chem test, am I right?_

She giggled to herself, _Oh Hannah you think you're so funny._

_No, I'm watching TV_ she answered. _This isn't funny, Hannah._

The phone beeped almost immediately, _This isn't Hannah, try again._

Katie jumped up and ran to the laptop to see that Hannah was still logged on to her Skype account.

The phone beeped again, _Wanna let me in? I'm on your front steps._

Katie wheeled around and began flicking every light in the house on. She grabbed her phone and made her way to the door, checking to make sure it was still locked. She moved the curtain slightly to the side and glanced out the window. Upon seeing the lone figure on her steps, she grasped her chest and flung open the door.

"What are you doing here? You scared me half to death.", she screamed at him.

"I figured you might want to study together. I'm doing pretty good in Chem class.", he turned toward her. "And it was a lot of fun playing around with you", he chuckled.

"Not funny Zach. I almost called the cops on you. How did you get my number?", she raised her brow.

"Fancy detective work", he smiled wickedly. "Now are you going to let me in, or do we have to study out here.", he pointed to the sidewalk.

"I never said I'd study with you in the first place", she retorted.

He moved up the steps so that he was right in front of her. She was a step higher so that their faces were level, "you didn't need to say yes, I can tell by your body language that you want too." He brushed a stray hair behind her ear and she shivered at the contact. He got just close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheek, "I'm really good at Chemistry", he whispered.

Katie stepped back and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Ummmmm, what exactly are you implying, Zach?"

"Guess you'll have to study with me to find out", he came closer to the door only to see her move and let him in.

"I'm actually eating dinner right now. I studied for this test earlier this afternoon. Hannah helped me.", she sighed as she followed him into the family room. "Zach you can't stay here, my mom will have a fit."

"I'll leave before she gets back", he shrugged.

"Uhhh ok, that's not really what I meant. I'm not into breaking the rules and my mom is pretty lenient when it comes to me.", she knotted her fingers together.

"Relax", Zach flopped on the couch. "I'm not doing anything wrong. I thought we were friends?", he gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"We are, but you can't just show up like this. How about I meet you at the library tomorrow afternoon and we can study then?", she glanced at the door as if someone would come in any minute when she knew that it would be hours before Michaela would be back from her date.

"I've got news for you", he rose and moved closer to her, "there's nothing that I can do here that I wouldn't do in the library either." He smirked at her as he strode to the door. "I know you want me, and you know it too. You just need to give in and go on a date with me."

"I don't think so", she countered. "You want to be friends? Fine. That's all you're getting from me.", she walked over to the door and opened it. "Now if you'll excuse me I want to get back to my dinner."

Zach strutted over to the door and offered a wicked smile as he sauntered down the steps only looking over his shoulder once, "you'll change your mind. You'll see. Tomorrow 3:00 at the library."

Katie closed the door and sunk to the floor. _Zach was right_ she thought._ I do like him. He not my type, he's not my type_ she kept telling herself this over and over as she tried to convince her brain that she did not like him like that.

Sully glanced several times at Michaela as they made their way to the restaurant. She was pensively staring out the window.

"Rough day?", he asked.

"A little", she replied. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little distracted. Sometimes I have a hard time leaving work at work."

She smiled at him and noticed that he had missed the light turning green. He was so busy watching her that he was having a hard time paying attention.

Moments later they parked and Sully helped her out of the car. Michaela jumped slightly when he placed his hand on her lower back to guide her to the door. A slight tingle coursed through her body. She shook it off and smiled at him. She liked how Sully took charge of the date without being over bearing. He had held the door, pulled out her chair, made suggestions without ordering for her, and tried valiantly to keep the conversation moving. She found that it was turning out to be a more than pleasant night and she wasn't looking forward to it ending like she had with so many other dates. Sully was charming and not at all bad to look at either. Katie had hit the nail on the head with the "face it mom, he's hot" comment. She blushed at the memory.

Sully saw the red of her cheeks and smiled. "It's a nice night", he glanced at her as he was paying the check. "Do you feel like taking a walk?"

"Sure, that sounds nice", she shyly nodded.

He helped her up and guided her back to the door. "We'll leave the truck here and come and get it when we're finished. There's an entrance to the park right down the block.", he motioned down the street.

"Ok, that sounds fine", Michaela nodded.

As they walked down the street in silence, Michaela took in her surroundings. She'd walked the city of Boston many times in her lifetime. After all, it was practically her backyard growing up. But , it seemed that she was looking at it with new eyes as she made her way through it with Sully. She looked up just in time to see a new marquee advertising an opera house that would be opening soon. Sully noticed her change in demeanor.

"Do you like the opera?", he smiled at her.

"Oh I love it.", she gushed. "I haven't been in a long time.", she was all starry eyed looking at the sign. Sully made a mental note to look up more info on the opera house in the near future. _This would make a great second date_ he thought. He realized that he was learning more and more about this remarkable woman just by spending time with her.

"Do you?", she brought him out of his reverie.

"Do I what?", he cocked his head.

"Like the opera?", she questioned.

"Never been", he shrugged. "Can't say that I wouldn't though", he glanced at her. "What you like and don't like has more to do with who is with you than the actually activity", he smiled.

She blushed knowing that he meant by going with her, he might like it.

He pointed to the far left, "Now Fenway Park, that's more my activity".

She smiled, "what is it with men and sports?"

"Like I said, it's more about who you're enjoying it with", he reached over a clasped her hand in his interlacing their fingers. "Hannah and I try to catch as many games as we can. This year's been a rough year for the Sox so, I can't say that we've been to too many games.", he laughed.

Once they had reached the park, he guided her through the front gates. There was a paved path the went around a small lake in the middle of the park. Sully pointed to the path, "Wanna take this?"

"Sure", she glanced at him.

By this time the sun had set and the sky was beginning to darken. There were stars dotting the sky and a slight breeze blew through the trees.

"It's so beautiful out here", she mused. "You'd never know that beauty like this exists in such a busy city."

"No you wouldn't", he was staring at her.

She glanced up at him and noticed that he wasn't looking at the stars or their surroundings, but at her. As another breeze blew through, Michaela shivered slightly. Sully happened to notice and removed his jacket.

"Here", he placed the jacket around her shoulders and rubbed up and down her arms. "Better?"

She smiled, "yes, thank you".

"No problem", he placed his arm around her shoulders and the two continued walking.

Michaela snuggled down into his jacket and closed her eyes as she reveled in the smell of his cologne. It smelled slightly spicy and woodsy, manly like him. She had been wrestling with her feelings all night. She felt like she was betraying David for having these feelings for another man, but at the same time she knew that he would want her to be happy. She felt Sully bring them to a halt, and she opened her eyes. There was a small gazebo up ahead with couples dancing. A small band was set up in the gazebo with their instrument cases open to collect tips.

Sully glanced down at her, "I'm not much of a dancer, but would you like to?"

She smiled at him, "I'd love to."

**To get the full effect of this scene go to you and enter the following link… **** watch?v=XLOMvPC1EzQ**

**I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz**

Sully pulled her on to the grass near the group of people, and wrapped his arm around her waist. They began to lightly sway to the music. Michaela could feel the fire igniting in her as she felt his touch on her. She tried to relax in his embrace and listen to the music

_When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sun rise_

_There's so much they hold_

_Just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_Cause even if the stars, they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

"You're worth it Michaela. I keep telling myself to slow down, to give you time, and I will. I'll give you as much time as you need. But know that I want to be with you. I haven't met anyone like you, and I haven't felt like this in along time.", he peered down at her watching the tears well in her eyes. "I just want you to know how I feel. Know that where this goes, it's all up to you. I'll follow you wherever you need me to."

He continued to sway them to the music as she leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her hands more tightly around him. The look on her face was enough to convey her thoughts, she didn't need to speak them aloud for him to what she was feeling. He knew that she felt it too. She was fighting it, but she felt it.

"I'll wait as long as you need me to", he brushed a tear off her cheek.

_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_Still looking up_

_I won't give up on us_

_God knows I'm tough enough_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

As the band finished the song, he could feel her sigh in his arms. He knew that she knew how he felt. The ball was in her court now. He knew he could easily fall in love with her, if only she would let him all the way in. He knew it was only one date, but they'd been talking as friends for awhile. He silently prayed that she wouldn't flee after this, but let him show her how happy she could be.

As if reading his mind, she raised her head and looked into his eyes. They were still wet from tears, but had another look to them. It was as if she was trying to agree with him. Wordlessly she gave her permission with a slight nod. He stepped back slightly and bent his head. As he moved his mouth closer to hers she closed her eyes and tipped her head. When he lightly brushed his lips against hers she felt a shock ripple though her body. Never had a kiss felt so powerful. She had loved David, but his kisses had never felt like this. Even when they had first met he didn't make her feel this way.

Sully moved his mouth slowly against hers as he felt her surrender. She leaned into him pressing her body against his. Sparks burst behind his eyelids when he felt the softness of her body against his. His hand slowly slid up her back and gripped her neck as he released her mouth and brushed his nose with hers. He sighed and pulled her into hug.

"It's getting late. I think we should probably get you home.", he whispered into her ear.

She nodded and the two began to walk hand in hand back to his truck. When they approached Michaela's brownstone, Sully hopped out and walked her to the door.

"I had a great time tonight", she smiled at him.

"Me too. I look forward to next time", he gently rubbed her arm. She took off his jacket and handed it back to him.

"Until next time", he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, until next time", she turned to unlock the door.

Sully waited until she had gotten inside before walking back to his truck. He couldn't help but whistle as he climbed in to drive off. The night had gone better than he could have imagined.

When Michaela had gotten inside, she leaned against the closed door. She couldn't help the smile that slowly graced her face. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had such a nice time. She turn off the porch light and made her way to her room. As she sat at her vanity, she brushed her fingers across her lips. She blushed as a smile graced her face. As she began removing her pearls, she glanced at her hand. Her wedding rings sparkled in the dim light of the bedroom. She silently wondered if Sully had noticed that she still wore them, how it made him feel. She had noticed that he didn't wear a ring. She wondered how long it took him to remove his. She glanced over at the photo she had of her and David on their wedding day. It had stood on her dresser since it had been taken. She stood up and walked over to pick it up. She pulled out the box of items she'd saved from her closet. She'd been hanging on to the memories for too long. She opened the box and placed the photo inside. _I'll never forget you David. I'll always love you, but I need to move on._ She placed the lid back on the box and pushed it back into the closet. She stood and walked back to the vanity. She opened her jewelry box and pulled out the drawer where she kept her valuable pieces. She pulled the engagement ring and wedding band off and placed them inside. A tear slowly made it's way down her cheek. She swiped at it, and smiled. _Today was the start of something new_ she thought. She made her way over to her bed and climbed in. After turning out the light, she slid down into the soft covers and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_**Ok, so I hope this was worth the wait. There will be more of Katie and Zach in the coming chapters along with more M & S. Where Michaela's story is more about moving on and finding a new love, Katie's is more about first love and coming of age. Enjoy and thanks for the kind reviews…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

2 days later…

As Katie was walking up the sidewalk heading for the front door to St. Vincent's, she heard a voice. She looked up from her book just in time to see Zach standing on the front steps.

"You didn't show yesterday", he stated.

"I never said I would", she grumbled as she walked past him. "I told you I already studied with Hannah."

"Right, Hannah", he flipped his hand in the air.

She tried to push past him, but he was blocking her way. "Can you move please?"

"No, not until you agree to go out with me", he put his arm across the door blocking her further. "One date, that's all I'm asking. You go on one date with me, and if you don't have a good time I'll leave you alone."

"What makes you think my mom will even let me go out with you?", she crinkled her brow.

"Moms love me. She'll let you. You just need to ask.", he winked.

"Fine, one date, in a public place, you pay, and you meet my mom before we leave.", she put her hand out "deal?"

"Deal", he shook her hand. "Friday night, I'll pick you up at 8. Anthony's having a party at his house. You'll be around all your friends."

Katie pushed past him and marched to her locker to unpack her book bag. Hannah and Sam were talking nearby.

"What crawled up your butt this morning?", Sam giggled.

"Zach Lawson, need I say more?", Katie huffed.

"What'd he want?", Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Well apparently he thinks that I should date him. He won't leave me alone.", she whined.

"You didn't say yes, did you?", Hannah raised her brow.

"I had to", Katie complained. "He said if I had an awful time, then he'd leave me alone."

"Where's he taking you?", Sam was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"This isn't a good thing, Sam", Hannah scolded.

"Speak for yourself", Sam gave her a slight shove.

"Your party Friday", Katie pointed at Anthony as he walked up.

"Wait, you're having a party and you didn't invite me?", Hannah looked at Anthony and scowled.

"That's why I'm here now, to invite you", he waved in the air. "Party at my house, 7:00, bring whoever you want."

"Won't that be a lot of people?", Katie looked shocked.

"My parents are out of town, the neighbors are suppose to be looking in on me. They won't rat me out. Will you guys come over the next morning and help me clean up?", he gave them the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh I know how this goes. I'm not committing to clean up duty until I see what the damage is. The last party I helped with kept me there all day.", Hannah groaned.

"Wait, if the party's at 7 why did he want to pick me up at 8", Katie mused.

Just then the bell rang sending the students to class. "Zach always shows up fashionably late", Sam yelled over her shoulder.

Katie sighed, grabbed her books, and made her way to class.

By the end of the day everyone was talking about Anthony's party. Katie was exasperated. Zach strode up behind her and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"So can I walk you home?", he smiled at her.

She glared at the offending limb and pushed at it with her fingers, "No".

"Suit yourself", he laughed.

_Boys_ she thought, _they just don't know when to quit._

As she was nearing the subway stairs she heard Sam call after her, "hey wait up".

Katie turned and smiled when she saw who it was.

Sam came to a halt a few feet away, "if you really don't like him, I have a way to get rid of him."

"Really", Katie was intrigued.

"Ever seen that movie _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_?", she cocked her head to the side "well that's what you need to do. Make this date, the worst date he's ever been on."

"I like the way you think", Katie giggled. "Thanks"

"No problem, see you tomorrow", she turned and bounced back in the other direction.

When Katie arrived home, Michaela was still at work. This wasn't unusual. Katie was used to coming home to an empty house. She tossed her backpack on her bed a flopped down. She began plotting just how she was going to make Zach leave her alone. The sensible part of her brain kept telling her that she needed to guard her heart. Zach was bad news. All of his former girlfriends hated him. He had the reputation of being a "player". He never stayed with anyone long enough to call it a relationship, and he left his conquests heartbroken. The other part of her brain told her to go for it. He was cute, and seemed to really like her. _Why did he like her though?_ She kept asking herself if he liked her for her, or did he see her as a challenge for him?

She stood in front on the mirror in her room and examined her reflection. She was pretty enough. Her hair was one of her best features, long and blonde. Guys liked blonde hair, right? Most of the models in her magazines had long blonde hair. Maybe she should wear it up. Maybe Zach liked it down, and pulling it up would make her less attractive to him? Just then Michaela knocked on her door.

"Katie, you about ready for dinner? I'm making veggie wraps.", she stood in the doorway watching Katie.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute", she huffed.

"Something wrong?", Michaela asked.

"Mom, what do you do when a guy likes you and you don't like him?", Katie sighed.

"You tell him you're not interested", Michaela raised her brow.

"But what if that doesn't work?", Katie sighed.

"What's going on?", Michaela questioned.

"Well, remember that boy I was telling you about, Zach? He wants me to go on a date with him. I don't like him, at least I don't think I do.", she rubbed her forehead. "He won't stop asking, so I kinda told him I'd go on a date with him this Friday. Which I was totally going to ask you about", she flipped her hand in the air. "Anyway, he said he'd leave me alone if I didn't have a good time. I just….I don't know. I guess I want to discourage a second date.", she almost had a questioning tone to answer.

"Well if you don't like this boy, you shouldn't string him along", Michaela stated. "Just tell him how you feel, and be firm but sincere. He'll get the message, and if he doesn't I'll talk to his parents.", Michaela's mother bear instinct was coming out.

"No mom, please don't do that. It's so embarrassing. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'll handle it.", Katie begged.

"Fine, let's eat ok?", Michaela stepped in the room and hugged her.

"Yeah, I need a break from thinking about this.", Katie turned and walked out the door.

As they were walking out to the kitchen Katie looked over, "so can I go?"

"Go where?", Michaela asked.

"On the date. It's a party at Anthony's house. Hannah's going.", Katie pleaded.

"Ok, if Hannah's going, then you can go too. I know Sully wouldn't let her go anywhere that wasn't safe.", Michaela hugged Katie's shoulders.

Friday afternoon…..

"So, are you ready for tonight?", Sam giggled.

"I guess", Katie sighed. "I don't have much choice do I?"

"We've got your back", Hannah slung her arm around Katie.

"You say the word, and we'll make Zach regret the day he messed with you", Sam laughed.

"Thanks, but I think I've got this", Katie smirked.

Once she arrived home from school, Katie went straight to her room to get ready for the party. As she stood in front of her closet looking at her clothes, she contemplated what to wear. She'd never dressed to turn off a boy. This was a first, and she wasn't sure what to wear. She thought back to all the comments that Zach had made in the past few weeks. He liked her legs, maybe she should wear pants? The more she thought about her plan, the closer she came to deciding that it was a bad idea._ Maybe I should dress in something that would kill him, how sweet would it be to meet someone else at this party?_ Her brain was moving at a rapid pace. _Maybe he wasn't as bad as everyone thought? _She couldn't decide. Finally she just decided to be herself. No matter what effect it had on Zach, or whether she met someone else, she wanted them to like her for her. She finally decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a tank top that had a sequin design. Even though fall weather was fast approaching, she knew that with the amount of people that would be in Anthony's house it would be hot. Sweating was not attractive for a first date. She grabbed a jacket to wear on the way there to cover herself. Zach had met her mom earlier in the week, so Katie had bargained with him to let her meet him at the party. He was reluctant to agree, but Katie had all but insisted.

After dressing, she trudged into the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and straightened it. After applying some smoky eye shadow and pink blush, she finished off the look with some pink lip gloss. She stood back an admired the finished product._ I look hot_ she thought. Zach wasn't going to know what hit him.

She walked into the family room where Michaela was reading, "well, what do you think?" She spun around.

"I think you look beautiful sweetie", Michaela smiled. "Now, make sure you take your phone, and if you need anything you call me, ok?"

"Yes, mom", Katie droned on. "I'll be careful. This isn't like NYC."

"Be home by midnight", Michaela wagged he finger at her.

"Yes, mom.", Katie walked towards the door.

"Oh and Katie", Michaela raised her brow.

Katie turned and slumped raising her brows in silent question.

"Have fun", Michaela smiled.

"I will, thanks mom", Katie turned and left.

When she arrived at the party, Zach was waiting on the front steps.

"It's about time", he joked. "I've been sitting out forever waiting on you. Why didn't you let me pick you up?"

"This isn't a good start to our date if you're hoping to impress me", she rolled her eyes at him.

"Sorry", he shrugged. He reached for her hand to led her into the house. "I'll be better, I swear", he made a cross over his heart and stuck out his bottom lip.

Katie laughed and rolled her eyes. When they got through the front door a girl was taking coats to put in a side room.

"If the door's not locked, the room is available. Drinks in the back.", she pointed over her shoulder.

"That's Melissa, Anthony's cousin. She usually helps out at these things", Zach whispered in Katie's ear. "Let's get something to drink."

Zach led Katie into the kitchen where Hannah and Sam were already holding court.

"Hey, you made it", Hannah shouted.

"Get this girl a drink", Sam laughed.

"I don't know guys, that's really not my scene", Katie blushed. She'd had beer before. She'd even been drunk before. It was not an experience that she wanted to repeat.

"Oh come on", Hannah urged.

"We won't let anything happen to you", she begged.

"Well, maybe just one", she shrugged.

"That's my girl", Zach hugged her.

Anthony mixed up some fruity concoction and handed to her. It really didn't taste bad at all. She smiled and slowly sipped. She knew she needed to be careful, she did want to remember this night.

Katie actually was enjoying the party. Zach had been a perfect gentleman. He'd stayed near her all night, kept unwanted advances away, gotten her drinks, and had given her his undivided attention. She began to wonder if all the things that she'd heard were true.

As the night wore on she became more and more relaxed around him. Hannah and Sam had spent most of the night in the kitchen with her. They'd been laughing and joking.

Zach leaned over next to her ear, "wanna dance?"

"Sure", she smiled.

He led her into the living room where the furniture had been pushed to the sides of the room. Anthony had the stereo cranked and a mass of sweaty bodies were grinding to the music. Zach grabbed her hand and pulled her to the center of the mass. People moved out of the way creating a path for them.

"Wow, how'd you do that?", Katie yelled over the music.

"Do what?", Zach shouted back.

"Everyone just got out of your way?", she shrugged.

"I'm special like that", he laughed.

Once they got to the center, he turned and placed his hands on her hips. They began to bounce and sway to the beat. She turned around and leaned her back against his chest. She was in a slight haze from the alcohol, but not enough to loose control. As she leaned back, she reached above her head and looped her hands around his neck. She could feel his hard muscled chest press against her back.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "did I tell you how hot you look tonight?"

She shivered as his breath tickled her neck and slowly shook her head no.

"Well you do", he was sliding his hands up and down her sides as they rubbed against each other.

They continued to dance as sweat beaded across their bodies. Katie was soon asking herself why she was fighting this attraction to Zach. As long as she was careful this could work, He'd been nice tonight, and he was hot. _What a body_ she told herself as she ran her hands over his chest.

"Like what you see?", he laughed.

Katie blushed at being caught ogling. She jerked her hands back and turned away.

"I don't mind, you know", he smiled even broader.

She looked at the ground to cover her embarrassment.

"Hey, let's go out on the deck to cool off. It's getting hot in here", he motioned for her to follow him outside.

Once they were out back it was much quieter. The music was muffled from the closed door, and you could actually talk and not have to shout at one another.

Zach leaned against the railing, "so are you having a good time?"

"Sure, do I not seem like I'm having a good time?", she returned.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself, but you're a hard one to read. You act like you can't stand me one minute, and then you're nice to me the next. I'm having a hard time keeping up", he shrugged.

"Well, maybe if you were real with me more often, I'd be nice all the time", she turned away from him.

"What do you mean?", he moved closer.

"Well, you act like such a player at school, and then you bring me here and act like a gentleman. Which one is the real you?", she glanced up at him.

"The one you're talking to right now", he moved behind her and place his hands on the rail on each side of her pinning her in. "You see through all the bull that most people can't. I figure, I gotta be real with you." He moved even closer pressing into her back. She tensed and turned slightly.

"Zach, if this is going to work", she pointed her finger back and forth between them "then you have to be real with me all the time. No more bull. Understand? That is if you want there to be something here.", she turned fully to face him.

"Of course I do, I can't believe you'd actually ask me that", he leaned closer to her until he was mere inches from her face.

He leaned in and offered a soft kiss. At first Katie stiffened. She'd been kissed before, but it was just a peck. Zach was trying to give her a real kiss. As he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, she relaxed and sighed slightly. He took this as an invitation and slipped it inside. Katie tried to actively participate, but she'd never done this before. He reached up and cupped her cheek as he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"Wow", she sighed.

"Yeah, wow", he chuckled. "What time do you have to be home?"

"Midnight, why?", she was dazed.

"Because it's 11:30. Can I take you home? We'll take the subway if you don't want me driving.", he caressed her cheek as she thought for a minute.

"Ok", she conceded.

The two said their goodbyes and collected their coats. After promising to call Sam in the morning to give her details, Katie slipped out the door hand in hand with Zach.

Once she arrived home, Zach walked her to the door. "When can I take you out again. On a real date, where I can pick you up in my car", he laughed.

"Call me and we'll talk", she smirked and turned towards the door.

"Wait", he spun her around and crashed his mouth to hers. "Until next time", he breathed as he pulled away.

"See you Monday", she sighed.

Katie went inside to see Michaela asleep on the couch with a medical journal opened across her lap. Katie giggled and shook her head. _Oh mom, you didn't need to wait up for me._ She jiggled Michaela's arm, "I'm home. I'm going to bed."

"Ok sweetie, did you have fun?", Michaela asked.

"Yes, I had a great time. We'll talk in the morning.", Katie was beaming. "Goodnight".

She walked down the hall to her room and flopped back on her bed. She giggled to herself, _Zach was an amazing kisser._ _Ahhhh, what have I gotten myself into _she asked herself as she climbed into be a passed out from exhaustion.

_**Ok, so I've had several questions that I'm going to try and answer. How old is Zach? 16 He's junior. How old is Katie? 14 and a freshman. Yes, Katie is young but, she grew up in a single parent home in NYC for most of her life. She had to grow up and mature fast**_ _**and therefore acts much older than her age. She's always been responsible and Michaela's trusts her. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I appreciate your reviews. There will be more of Michaela and Sully in the coming chapters, I needed to develop Katie's story more.**_

"


	8. Chapter 8

_Just a little note: I try to answer people's questions individually through Pms, but most of you that are asking have disabled that feature so… more answers. Are you going to give more info about the kids parents? Maybe a little later on if the story permits. I wasn't planning on going into too much detail. This story would have way too many plots if each kid and parents had a story line. Other than Zach and Hannah, the kids have supporting roles. I tried to use as many of the kids from the series as I could. Of course their ages aren't going to match up, but I'm trying to put them with the right parents. I've listed their last names at some point in the story, but just in case they are: Zach Lawson- Hank is his dad (remember the story in season 1 when M & S find him and his care taker had died. Hank admits it's his kid? That's where I got that name) Samantha Bing- Horace and Myra are her parents, Anthony Edwards- Robert E and Grace are his parents, I made up his cousin Melissa, and of course I think it's obvious where Hannah fits in. I hope this helps those of you who have asked. In the future just send me a pm and I'll do my best to answer it. I appreciate your reviews. And without further ado…_

Chapter 8

The past week had gone well for both Michaela and Katie. Sully had called several times and even stopped by for lunch once. Michaela had been floating on cloud nine. Katie had begun to trust Zach more, but still tried to keep him at arms length. She wasn't sure how serious he was about having a relationship with her. He'd never mentioned dating her exclusively and she hadn't asked. "He doesn't date, he hooks up", Hannah had told her. Katie was worried that the only reason that Zach wanted anything to do with her was because she kept turning him down. She had told Hannah that Zach was "barking up the wrong tree" if he thought that he was going to "hook up" with her.

As she was standing at her locker putting her books away, Hannah walked up.

"I'm having a small group over tonight for pizza and a movie. Wanna come?", she cocked her head at Katie.

"Do I get an invite to this "get together" too", they heard from behind them. Just then Zach appeared and slung his arm around Katie's shoulders.

Hannah glanced at Katie then back at Zach, then back to Katie, "sure. We're meeting at my house at 7." Hannah turned on her heel and marched off to class.

"So another party huh?", Zach smiled wickedly. "I liked the last one. This should be fun. Can I at least pick you up this time?"

Katie blushed and looked at the ground as she toed her shoe into the tile floor, "Whatever.", she huffed.

Zach put a finger under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking him in the eye, "I thought we were going to give this a shot? I mean, we are aren't we?"

"Yeah. Come get me at 6:30. I've gotta get to class", she turned and walked away. _What was that?_ she asked herself. _Zach just asked you out on another date, he likes you. I mean really likes you. What's wrong with you, you goof?_ She shook her head and was mumbling to herself as she walked into class and saw Hannah sitting on a desk talking to Sam.

"We'll have a great time, see you tonight", she heard her say.

Michaela was sitting at her desk going over a chart when her office phone chimed.

"Dr. Quinn", she answered. "Yes, I'll be right there."

The reception desk had called to let her know she had a delivery downstairs. _I wonder what that could be? I'm not expecting anything_ she mused. She got up and headed downstairs to the main desk. When she got there, there was a box sitting on top with a red ribbon tied around it.

"Who's this from?", she asked the receptionist.

"I don't know, but there should be a card somewhere. Maybe it's inside?", the receptionist smiled. "Somebody fancies you."

Michaela grabbed the box and walked back to the elevator to head back up to her office. When she got inside, she set the box on her desk and pulled the ribbon to open it. When she lifted the lid, she gasped. There were a dozen beautiful long stemmed red roses with a card laying on top of them.

It read…_ You're beautiful, Join me?_ She shook her head. _Join who, where?_ Just then her phone chimed again.

"Dr. Quinn", she answered. "Just send him up would you?"

The receptionist had called to let her know there was another delivery. Rather than go back downstairs to get whatever it was, she'd rather have them just come up to her. That way she wouldn't have to stop what she was doing repeatedly. Just then there was a soft knock at her door.

"Come in", she called.

"Delivery for Dr. Quinn", the young man responded. He lifted another white box with a red ribbon on it to her.

"Thank you", she took the box and placed it on the desk. She untied the ribbon and lifted the lid to find another dozed red roses and another card.

It read…_ tonight?_

She shook her head and dug carefully in the box for another card. _What's going on here?_ She stuck her head out of her office door to look for the delivery man. Something wasn't right here. _Who sends flowers with such cryptic messages?_ As she was pulling her head back in the door, she saw another delivery man coming around the corner heading right for her. As he approached her, she held out her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"For you", was his only answer. She repeated the process of opening the box.

This message read…_ at 5:30?_

The flowers kept coming throughout the day with a little more info each time. By the time lunch rolled around she had seven dozen roses in her office. She placed the cards next to each other to read the message.

_You're beautiful. Join me tonight at 5:30 for a night at the opera? Love, Sully_

She smiled and leaned back in her chair. Just then her phone chimed again.

"Dr. Quinn", she answered.

"Hi, so do I get an answer?", a male voice came over the phone.

Michaela giggled, "an answer to what? Who is this?"

"Ummmm, didn't you get my flowers?", he sounded confused.

"Yes and yes, they're beautiful", she was giddy with excitement. She hadn't had this much attention from a man in along time, at least this much wanted attention.

"I'll pick you up at 5", he laughed.

Once she hung up the phone, she flipped open her schedule to make sure she could leave in time to get ready. She didn't have time to shop, so she was going to have to make due with a gown she already owned. As much work as it was going to be to do this last minute, she appreciated Sully's spontaneity in the planning. She felt like a school girl being courted again. Sully was sweet, caring, and most of all romantic. She spun her chair around and threw her head back. She didn't have any appointments scheduled for the afternoon, but she was on-call until 6. She needed to find someone to cover her for a few hours so she could leave. Just then William stuck his head in her office.

"You look happy", he chuckled.

"Yes, very", she laughed.

"That's good, it's good to see you laugh and smile again. I missed that about you", he smiled back at her.

Just as he was turning to walk away, she called him back, "William, do you think you could cover my shift for the rest of the afternoon?" She smiled and gave him a pleading look.

"Sure, I don't have anything going on tonight. Do you have plans?", he asked.

"Yes, Sully's taking me to the opera, and I need to get home in time to get ready", she sighed.

She had that dazed look in her eyes. William could tell that she was daydreaming about what the night might hold. She had that look of a woman in love. He shook his head to rid the thoughts that he was having. He longed for her to look at him that way. A good friend was all he'd ever be. He'd come to accept that, it still hurt though to watch her fall for another man that wasn't him.

"Thanks", she jumped up from her chair and threw her arms around his neck. "You're the best."

She gathered her things and headed out the door. It was already 4:00 and she needed to get home to get ready. She had decided to leave the flowers in her office. She wanted to let the smell permeate the air. She smiled one last time before closing the door and locking it behind her.

Once arriving at home she found Katie pacing the living room.

"Something on your mind", she questioned.

"No, Hannah asked if I could come over tonight for pizza and a movie. I'm pretty sure Sam and Anthony are going too. Zach offered me a ride. Can I go?", she pleaded.

"I don't know if I like the idea of you hanging out over there without adults around", Michaela shrugged.

"What do you mean "without adults"", Katie questioned.

"Sully's taking me to the opera tonight, and last I checked he was the only adult that lived with Hannah", Michaela stated.

"Oh mom, don't you trust me? When have I ever done something to make you question my judgment?", Katie begged.

"Oh alright, home by midnight!", Michaela stated.

"Yes, of course", Katie jumped up and down. "Thanks mom, you're the best."

"I try to be", she laughed. "Now I need to go and get ready"

She turned and went down the hall to her bedroom. She pulled open her closet and dug to the back. She had several gowns from outings she'd gone to with David. She'd been to an insane amount of charity functions and hospital balls. She pulled out a green dress she hadn't worn in many years. _I wonder if this still fits?_ she asked herself. She placed it on the bed and dug for some shoes.

Meanwhile Katie was having her own dilemma about what to wear. She knew that this was a casual affair and she should just relax. But, this was also a night with Zach. She wanted to look nice for him. _You have to get past mom to get out of here tonight_ she told herself. _Make sure you don't go overboard._ She knew that Michaela would make her change if she didn't deem appropriate what she was wearing. Katie had uniforms that she had to wear everyday to school. This made it that much harder when she had a choice to wear something different. She finally decided to pair a denim skirt with a pair of black legging under it, a gauzy white top with a pink tank underneath finished the look. Her pale shoulder peeped out of the neck so she decided to keep her hair down. She didn't want to appear like she was trying to hard. She also didn't want to send Zach the wrong message. She straighten her hair and put on just enough makeup to highlight her features. She grabbed her purse and shoes and made her way out to sit on the couch and wait for Zach.

Michaela sat at her vanity and fussed with her hair. It wouldn't do what she wanted it to do and she was getting more and more flustered. She yanked the brush again_ up it is _she thought. She had wanted to wear it down, but it was not cooperating. She twisted it at her nape and began pinning and pulling pieces in to place. She was determined to get this French twist to look right. She curled a few flyaway pieces that fell around her face. Setting the brush down she looked back at her reflection. Finally satisfied with what she saw, she stood to put on her gown. She slid on her hose that felt like silk on her legs, and stepped into the gown. It was a beautiful hunter green color, It brought out her eyes, at least that's what everyone always told her. It had a velvet bust with small stones that followed the halter top, below the bust fell the skirt. It was satin and flowed loose. The gown looked rather simple in the front, but when you turned around the back plunged low. It came to a deep V right at the hips, small strands of crystals swaged from one side of the V to the other creating a curtain effect. She glanced at her reflection, _just what I was going for _she thought. She sat on the edge of the bed and slid on her shoes, a pair of green stilettos that matched the dress. She grabbed her wrap and purse and made her way out to the living room.

"Wow mom, you look great", Katie beamed.

"Thanks, I'll have my cell with me tonight. If you need anything, and I mean anything, you call me you hear?", Michaela looked over her shoulder at Katie.

"Yes mom, now have a good time", Katie giggled.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Michaela walked over to open it knowing it was Sully. He was right on time as always. She opened the door and smiled at the sight before her. There was Sully dress to the nines in a three piece suit. He always looked nice when they went out, but she'd never seen him this dressed up.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "you look beautiful".

"Thank you", she blushed.

"For you", he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"What's with all the flowers? My office is covered in them today. You must have bought out the entire shop.", she giggled.

"A lady must be courted", he mused. He winked at her and held out his hand, "ready?"

"Let me put these in water, and then yes, I'll be ready.", she smiled.

Katie sat on the couch and stared at the interaction between her mom and Mr. Sully. She hoped that one day she'd find a man that treated her like that. It was like having a movie play out in real life right in front of your eyes.

"I was thinking", Sully looked over at her "that we could take your car tonight. I figure that it's probably easier for you to get in and out of your's than mine. I mean the truck isn't the best vehicle for heels", he glanced over.

"Sure, would you like to drive? These heels aren't the best for that either.", she laughed.

He took the keys from her hand and opened the passenger door for her. The drive seemed quicker to the theater than the last date they went on. Maybe it was the fact that they were beginning to get more comfortable around one another. Whatever it was, it made the evening much more relaxed. When they got to the opera house, Sully pulled up to the curb and a valet helped Michaela out as Sully walked around and collected his ticket. Michaela raised her brow, but smiled as he offered her his arm. When they entered the opera house, Sully led her up to a private box and opened the door.

"In here my lady", he gestured with his arm at the seats.

She walked in and took a seat. _This must have cost him a fortune_ she thought._ Valet parking then box seats_, _what's next?_ Sully walked in and took the seat beside her. He glanced over as he was making himself comfortable and thought _god she's beautiful. How am I going to top this date? I'll be doing favors for Daniel for a year to make up for these tickets._ He was silently chuckling to himself when Michaela noticed the quick rise and fall of his shoulders.

"What's so funny?", she asked.

"Oh nothing", he replied. "A friend of mine has season tickets to the opera, so I bought these off him. I figure I owe him now. I'm not looking forward to what he'll ask me when he comes to collect is all."

Daniel had a habit of getting Sully into some sticky situations, but they'd been friends for as long as Sully could remember.

"Which opera is this that we're seeing tonight?", she grabbed a program from Sully and removed her opera glasses from her clutch bag.

"Carmen. Ever heard of it?", Sully shrugged.

"Yes, I've seen it before. Oh, this is a very romantic story", she sighed.

Sully listened as she described the plot of the opera with such excitement in her eyes.

"Sound like she's bad news if you ask me", he laughed.

Just then the lights dimmed and the curtains rose.

**To hear the opening number for the opera go to you tube and enter the following address… **** watch?v=lspRhX5Vhhg**

Sully leaned over toward Michaela, "do you understand French?"

"Yes, I took French in school.", she smiled at him. Then she leaned even closer and began telling him what was going on, "Michaela is in love with Don Jose, but he's gone off to war. When he returns Carmen tries to woo him to her. Don Jose pledges his love to Michaela and a fight breaks out between Carmen and another woman. Don Jose is asked to escort Carmen to prison, but she charms him into letting her escape. When Don Jose is discovered for letting her escape, he's thrown into jail."

Sully nodded along as she continue to whisper in his ear. He could feel chill bumps appear on his neck from where her warm breath was caressing it.

She continued, "Carmen and her friends arrive when a bull fighter attempts to capture her heart. However, his attempts are unsuccessful along with other men's. She's waiting for Don Jose's release from prison. When he's released, he meets up with Carmen, but soon his commanding officer demands he leave and return home. The two men fight and Don Jose feels he has no other choice but to stay with Carmen. Now that Carmen finally caught Don Jose's attention, she doesn't want him anymore. In the end Don Jose tells Carmen she must commit to him, but she won't so he stabs her in the final scene." Michaela looked over at Sully to see he was completely mesmerized with her summary. Just then the final number began to play out.

**Go to youtube and enter… watch?v=iN_X5CWQI98**

The curtains closed and the audience rose to their feet offering a thunderous applause. Sully picked up Michaela's wrap and placed it on her shoulders.

"That was beautiful, thank you", she smiled softly at him.

He guided her back out of the box and around to the front of the theater. They only had to wait a moment before the car was brought around front. Once they climbed into the car, Sully pulled away to drive back to Michaela's.

When they pulled up to the curb at the front of her brownstone, she glanced to the side at him, "would you like to come in? I could make some coffee."

"Sure, that sounds nice", he looked longingly at her. He knew exactly what he wished he was doing and what his wished would happen for the rest of the evening, but they weren't there yet. _Give her time. You promised you'd wait for her to be ready_ he chided himself.

After unlocking the front door Michaela slowly entered and turned on a few lights. She pointed to the hallway, "I'll just be a minute."

She quickly scurried into her room and removed her shoes and wrap tossing them on the bed. She glanced in the mirror and took a deep breath to calm herself. When she came back out into the kitchen, Sully had removed his coat and was standing in the kitchen looking around.

"Thought I'd get started, but I don't know my way around your kitchen yet.", he shrugged.

She caught the "yet" in his comment and understood that he was implying that he'd like to know his way around her place better. He had removed his tie and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on his shirt.

"Here", she opened a cabinet and pulled out 2 mugs. She set them on the counter and just then noticed how close he was to her.

"I know you can't be comfortable in that", he slowly trailed his finger over her shoulder making her shiver. "Why don't you change into something else? I don't mind. I mean this is, wow, but I know how I feel right now. And right now I would kill for a pair of sweats and a t shirt.", he smiled at her.

"Ok, I'll be right back", she blushed.

She scurried back to her room for a second time and flung open the closet. She hung the dress back on a hanger making a mental note to never get rid of it after the night that she'd just had. Then grabbed a pair of flannel pants along with a sweatshirt and pulled them on at breakneck speed. She calmed herself as she returned to the kitchen.

"You're right, I do feel better", she laughed.

"You", he handed her a mug "can make anything look good."

She blushed and took the mug from him. They moved into the family room and took a seat on the couch. Sully pulled her right up next to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I had a great time tonight".

"Me too", she snuggled in closer.

"I'm really enjoying spending time with you. I'd like for this to continue", he turned to look her in the eyes. "Michaela, I'm falling in love with you."

His eyes were soft and pleading for understanding. She only hesitated a moment before returning the gesture.

"Me too Sully, but I'm afraid", she looked at her lap.

"Afraid of what? Me?", he gestured with his hands pointing at his chest.

"No, of feeling something for a man again. I can't afford to go through that pain again.", she looked away breaking the contact between them.

"You won't", he sighed. "Trust me?"

He leaned in and brushed his lips over hers waiting for permission to deepen it. She relaxed into him and parted her lips slowly allowing him entrance. He slowly began caressing her tongue with his own and pulling her into his lap. One hand wrapped around her back while the other slid up to her nape. She sighed and deepened the kiss more, her hands slid up capturing his face. She moaned slightly and then pulled away. Both turned their heads to regain their equilibrium before taking a chance at looking at each other again.

Once he had calmed himself, Sully stood and moved toward the door.

"I better go", he set his coffee down on the table. "I don't want anything happening that we're not ready for yet."

"I understand", Michaela blushed. She hadn't intended on that kiss getting as out of control as it was heading. She walked him to the door and offer a light kiss to the cheek, "thank you again for tonight. Maybe next time you can come over here and I'll cook for you."

"Sounds nice. Goodnight", he offered a small wave and disappeared into the darkness.

_**If you would like more info on the opera Carmen or a more in-depth summary, you can go to **__** . **_

_**The next chapter will give more info about Katie's night with Zach. I've reached a good stopping point here. I don't want to try and put too much in each chapter. Stay tuned and I will try to post again tomorrow. Enjoy!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Michaela and Sully had left, Katie began to let her nerves get the better of her. Going over to Hannah's to watch a movie had sounded like fun. Now knowing that she was going to be there with Zach and no parents, she was beginning to second guess herself. She pulled out her cell and checked to make sure that it was charged and that she didn't have any unchecked messages. She glanced at the clock. Zach was late. He was suppose to be here 15 minutes ago to pick her up. Just as she was putting her phone back into her purse, she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming", she called. She stood and made her way into the foyer to answer the door. She peered through the window to make sure it was indeed Zach. Upon seeing him standing there shuffling his feet, she pulled the door open. "I was beginning to wonder…" her voice trailed off when he looked up at her. She noticed a swollen red spot right below his left eye on his cheek bone. "What happened?" , she reached up and tentatively grazed her fingers over the forming bruise.

"It's nothing", he pushed her hand away. "You ready?", he turned and began walking to his awaiting car.

"Sure, let me lock up", she assured. "Is that why you're late?", she pointed to his face.

"I don't wanna talk about that, ok? Just drop it!", he demanded.

This was the Zach she'd heard about. The one that got into trouble, the one that would break her heart. She silently wondered where the Zach was that she'd been spending so much time with lately. Where was the Zach that she was falling for?

As she walked up to his car, a brand new Camero, he jogged around to the driver side and jumped in. Once she was buckled in, he cranked the engine and tore away from the curb.

"Zach, you need to slow down", Katie began to panic. "You're scaring me!"

"I'm sorry", he began to get control of himself, "I've had a rough night. I don't mean to take it out on you." He glanced over at her and slumped in his seat. "Let's try and have a good night, ok?"

When they arrived at Hannah's house, the rest of the group was already there. They could hear laughter filtering to the outside. They walked up the front steps and knocked.

Hannah flung open the door, "about time guys. Hey we can eat now", she shouted over her shoulder.

Zach grabbed Katie's jacket as he removed his own and went to place them on the coat rack in the hallway.

"Nice", he ran his finger over her bare shoulder. "I like this, a lot", he whispered in her ear.

She shivered and turned towards Hannah, "you could have told me that your dad wasn't going to be here".

"What does it matter?", Hannah raised her brow and shrugged.

"It matters to me", Katie growled.

Hannah laughed and the three made their way into the kitchen. When they walked in the room, they were joined by Anthony and Sam. There were three pizza boxes on the table along with a stack of DVDs.

"I wasn't sure what everybody had seen, so I got a whole bunch. They had all the Halloween rentals marked down too.", she giggled.

Zach looked over at the stack and began sifting through them, "sweet! You got Dawn of the Dead".

Katie cringed, "Dawn of the Dead." She glanced at Zach," that's not really my thing."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!", he laughed.

The group joked around and stuffed pizza in their mouths for another half hour before moving into the family room to watch the movies. Katie had become stiff and very ridged throughout the evening. Every time Zach had moved to place his arm around her, or hold her hand she'd moved away from his advances.

"I'm going to get the movie ready", Hannah announced.

"Nothing girlie", Anthony shouted as he trailed her with a piece of pizza still in his hand.

"Hey can I talk to you a minute?", Zach whispered in Katie's ear.

"Sure", she blushed.

"I'm gonna go….", Sam pointed in the direction that Hannah and Anthony had gone in.

"What's going on?", he stood in front of her with his hands out waiting for a response.

"What do you mean?", Katie crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive stance.

"I mean, you won't touch me. You won't let me touch you. What have I done in the last 24 hours that changed the way you feel about me?", he moved closer. "I thought you liked me."

"I…I..I do. I mean ….oh I don't know what I mean", she sighed. "I do like you. I'm just worried."

"Worried about what? Have I done something that would lead you to believe that I'm not sincere with my actions?", he moved so close that there was no space left between them.

"No, no you haven't", she gasped.

"Then you need to trust me", he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her lips. She gasped at the contact and felt electricity course through her. He wrapped his arm around her lower back and pulled her tighter to his chest. He deepened the kiss and a small groan escaped his throat. As soon as she heard this, she reached up in a pawing motion and pushed against chest. She forced herself away and gasped for air. Both were panting for air and flushed with desire.

"This is what I'm talking about. It's not you that I'm worried about. I'm worried about myself. Zach, I've never felt like this about someone before. I've had boyfriends, but none that I would consider serious feelings about. But you…you bring out a whole other side of me, and it scares me."

"Wow", was all he said.

"I just bared my soul to you, and that's all you can say?", she tapped he foot angrily.

He grinned, "there's my snarky girlfriend. I've been waiting for her all night".

"Wait, girlfriend?", she looked at him and her mouth dropped open.

"Well yeah, that is if you wanna be?", he smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ok", she smiled. "I'm willing to give it a shot", she smiled back.

"You two plan on making out all night, or are you going to join us in here?", Hannah called.

Katie turned a new shade of red, "we're coming".

They turned and walked hand in hand into the family room. Hannah's living room was set up with a couch and loveseat making an L shape with the TV angled across from the them. Sam and Anthony had claimed the couch and Hannah was sprawled on the floor. Zach guided Katie over to the loveseat and flopped down. Katie sat herself beside him and slowly relaxed into his side.

"Everybody comfortable?", Hannah called.

A chorus of yeses followed. Hannah jumped up and flipped the lights off and started the movie. When the credits started rolling, Katie groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you", Zach rubbed her shoulder.

"I just don't like scary movies", she turned to see his eyes glittering with mischief.

As the sound boomed around them, Zach looked over at Hannah with admiration in his eyes, "you have surround sound too? How come I've never been invited over here before?"

"You've always been a jerk to me, that's why. You're dating my best friend, I can't ignore you now", Hannah rolled her eyes and flipped her hand in the air.

Zach slumped back into the loveseat, "I guess I deserve that. I'm sorry."

Hannah glanced back over her shoulder, "don't worry about it. It's over and done with. Now shut up so we can watch the movie." She smirked at him and tossed a pillow in his direction.

As the movie wore on, Katie found herself moving closer and closer to Zach. At the half way point she was practically on his lap. He didn't seem to mind, so she continued to snuggle into his embrace. She had that butterfly feeling in her stomach. She kept wondering if it was the movie or his muscular arms wrapped around her that was causing this sensation. The rest of the group was too involved in the movie to pay much attention as to what was going on, on the loveseat. Katie leaned her head in the crook of Zach's neck and rested her hand on his chest. She could feel him stiffen slightly and then relax as her warm breath tickled his neck. She had no idea what she was doing to him.

Zach watched in wonder as she squirmed in his lap. He knew that she did not like movies like this, but he did for this very reason. It gave him permission to touch her in ways that she might otherwise object to. He liked that she felt safe and protected in his arms. As she placed her hand on his chest, he couldn't stop his body's reaction. She was setting his body on fire. He silently wondered how far she would let him take things. He placed his hand on her knee and rubbed it softly. She shifted towards him more and softly sighed. He then slowly moved his hand upward towards the hem of her skirt. As he reached the hem he tried to move to her inner thigh, and then she stiffened and pushed him away.

"Sorry", he whispered. "Too fast?"

She nodded, "I can't…I mean I haven't…"

He stopped her, "don't worry, me neither." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"What do you mean, me neither?", she turned and looked at him puzzled. "I thought…."

"Don't believe everything you hear", he whispered.

She smiled and snuggled back into his arms. As the movie continued to play, Katie paid little attention to it. She spent more time contemplating what she'd just learned from Zach. St. Vincent's ultimate player was not what he seemed. He was pure, just like her. He had a soft, caring side. What was it about him, that made him think he needed to put on a front like he did at school? She was determined to figure him out, and show him that he could be himself.

When the movie finished, the group cleaned up the pizza boxes and straightened the couches.

"It's fun, but I need to get home", Anthony announced.

"We've gotta do this more often", Sam chimed in. "Maybe I can host next time."

"You ready?", Zach turned to Katie. "I know your mom wants you home by midnight."

"Yeah, I'm set", she smile dreamily up at him.

He grabbed her hand and made his way to the front door. "In case I didn't tell you, you look amazing tonight.", he grinned.

The two stepped through the door and made their way back to Zach's car. He drove them home slower than he had made the trip to Hannah's. He was secretly trying to prolong their time together. When they got back to Katie's house, he came around and opened her door.

As they walked to the door, he grabbed her hand to stop her, "I'm sorry about how the night started. I had an argument with my dad. You didn't deserve my anger.", he hung his head.

"It's alright, but talk to me next time?", she begged. "If I'm going to be your girlfriend, then you should let me in, not shut me out."

"Deal", he leaned in and placed a kiss to her lips.

"I like that better than a hand shake", she giggled.

He chuckled and leaned in again to offer a deeper kiss, "I like it better too".

Katie turned to unlock the door, and Zach placed his hand on her shoulder.

"When can I see you again?", he pleaded.

"Ummm, you'll see me at school on Monday", she joked.

"I mean a date, without our friends involved", he rolled his eyes.

"Call me", she laughed. "I'll see where I can pencil you in".

She turned back toward the door and stepped inside, "Goodnight Zach". Just like that she disappeared into the house.

Zach walked back to his car happier than he'd been in a long time. He'd finally gotten her to commit to him.

Katie closed the door and giggled as she watched Zach hop and bounce back to his car. She knew he'd be mad if he knew she watching him from the window. She headed for her bedroom stopping by Michaela's to let her know she was home. As she climbed into bed, she couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face. She jerked her legs up and down and pumped her fists in the air, Zach had asked her to be his girlfriend. She couldn't be happier at this moment.

If she only knew how much Zach was really going to need her. She had no idea what his home life was like, and no way of knowing how much he would begin to lean on her. She would soon come to realize just how much of a front he really put on for show.

_**This will be the last chapter for this week. Hope you enjoyed this… Stay tuned for more on Zach, and just what he deals with on a daily basis.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_I know I said I wouldn't post again this week, but I finished this early. So here you go…_

Chapter 10

It was Wednesday and Katie hadn't seen or heard from Zach all week. She was beginning to worry. She couldn't remember him missing school since she started at St. Vincent's, but here she sat in history class staring at the empty seat across the isle from her.

"He's probably helping his dad", Hannah nudged her.

"I just wish he'd call me", Katie sighed. "I'm worried about him."

**2:30 am the next morning…..**

Katie's phone chimed alerting her of a text. _I need your help. I'm on your front steps. _Katie jumped up and pulled a sweatshirt over her tank top. She tiptoed down the hall and peered out the front window. The sight she saw brought tears to her eyes.

She flung open the door and gasped, "What happened?"

Zach turned to fully face her. He had a bloody nose, split lip, the bruise that was under his eye had swollen up to the point the could barely see out of it. His right arm was being clutched by the left and held to his chest.

"I had an argument with my dad", it came out strangled as if he was trying not to cry. "Can I come in?"

Katie nodded and moved to wrap her arm around his middle to help him up. As he stood, he limped on his right foot.

"I think I might have a broken ankle", he winced.

**2 hours earlier….**

"Zach, where are you?", a voice slurred from the couch.

Zach had just gotten home from work as a bus boy at the local diner, "in my room dad".

"Get in here", he bellowed. "I need some money".

Zach carefully hid the wad of cash he'd just brought home. His dad had a habit of taking it and spending it on booze. The drunken man staggered down the hall to Zach's bedroom, "I said I NEED SOME MONEY!"

"I don't have any dad, I used it to pay the power bill last week", Zach glanced over his shoulder at the towering giant.

Before he had time to move Hank staggered into the room and landed a punch straight to the side of Zach's head. Zach stumbled back and crashed against the wall.

"Where is it?", Hank sneered. "I know you've got some around here somewhere."

"No dad, I swear. I don't. We need that money for groceries anyway.", Zach pleaded.

"You're worthless, you little snit", Hank sent another blow in Zach's direction, this time landing on his jaw. Blood gushed from a fresh wound on his lip.

"Dad, please!", Zach begged and held his hands up to block the continued assault on his face.

This angered Hank, he grabbed Zach by the wrist and flung him to the floor. Zach rolled to his side in agony clutching his middle as Hank repeatedly kicked him.

"I'm not going to ask you again boy, where is the money?", Hank placed his foot on Zach ankle and pressed.

After hearing it snap and fearing his dad would kill him, he weakly pointed at his top dresser drawer. Hank huffed and walked over to begin digging through it.

He pulled the wad of cash out and held it up, "this wouldn't have happened if you'd just given this to me in the first place. Clean this mess up and get your sorry face away from me before I throw you out."

Zach watched Hank's retreating form and pulled his broken body over to the bed. He leaned against the side as he tried to pull himself up. He heard the door to the apartment slam shut, and he assumed his dad had left to go to the local liquor store. He knew he needed to get out of there. If he stayed, there'd be more of what he endured when his father returned. He limped over to his dresser, grabbed his keys, and hobbled down to his car. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, or who could help him, but he knew he needed to get away. Before he realized where he was heading, he found himself parked in front of Katie's house.

**2:30 am in Katie's living room **

Katie helped Zach over to the couch and gingerly sat down beside him.

"What happened?", she pleaded.

"Well, you know how you have a mom that loves you?", he looked at her with a pained expression on his face. "Well, let's just say that I don't."

"You're dad did this to you?", she gasped.

"Yeah, all over a few hundred dollars. I've been saving the money I make each week at Shorty's to hopefully get into art school. But now, he took it all.", Zach's body shook as a sob rolled out of him. "My mom died when I was 5. I've been working since I was 10 to help pay the bills. That car out there cost me everything I'd saved. It took me six years to save that kind of money. It's the only thing that I've ever owned that was worth anything. Mr. Simon's been trying to help me apply to art school for awhile now. I was saving up for the application fee and travel expenses. He thinks I'm good enough to get a scholarship once I get in." Zach groaned and clutched his side as he panted.

"You need help", Katie winced at him. "Let me get my mom. She can patch you up."

"Nobody can know about this, Katie. They'll send me away to foster care.", he begged.

"Zach you need help. Let me help you", she pleaded "please?"

She stood up and raced down the hallway to Michaela's room.

"Mom?", Katie knocked softly. "Mom, are you awake?"

Michaela heard the knocking, but thought she was dreaming at first. She slowly rubbed her eyes and heard it again, "mom?"

She tossed her legs over the side of the bed and shuffled to the door, "Katie what is it?"

"Mom, I need your help. It's Zach, his dad beat him up", she pointed to the living room, "he's in there."

Michaela turned around and grabbed her robe off her vanity chair and rushed down the hallway. When she came into the living room she knelt down in front of him.

"Oh Zach", she lightly ran her fingers over the now black and blue bruise of his eye.

"Katie, go get my medical bag from my room", Michaela instantly turned into doctor mode.

Katie raced down the hall and returned with the bag in hand.

"Can you help him mom?", a tear trickled down Katie's cheek.

"I'm going to try", she sighed. "First I need to see what exactly is wrong, then we'll need to get you to the hospital."

"No!", Zach tried to surge forward. "No hospital, he'll find me there."

"Who?", Michaela asked.

"His dad", Katie answered for him.

"You're safe", Michaela assured him. "No one's going to hurt you anymore."

As she continued to run her hands over Zach's body she assessed that he had a dislocated shoulder, a few broken ribs, and a broken ankle. He had some other cuts and bruises, but nothing serious she hoped.

"Zach, I can pop your shoulder back in, but the rest needs to be done at the hospital", she looked him directly in the eyes. "This is going to hurt".

"Just do it", Zach grunted.

Michaela slid Zach so he was flat on his back. "Katie come here and hold him still right here", she pointed to his chest. She grabbed his right arm and pulled and twisted until she felt it pop back into place. Zach groaned and screamed as if he was being tortured. Katie cringed. Seeing him like that was worse than she thought. Michaela went to grab a scarf from her room. She tied Zach's arm into place to keep it immobilized until they could get to the hospital.

"Here", she handed the phone to Katie, "call Sully and tell him I need him to meet us at the hospital." Katie raised her eyes in question.

"I don't want you here alone in case his dad comes looking for him, and I don't want you waiting around for me in the waiting room. Sully can take you to his house." Michaela held up her hand to Katie as if telling her the discussion was closed. "Now go put some clothes on".

"I'll be right back", she patted Zach's knee.

Michaela moved down the hall at lightening pace to change into some scrubs. She ran a brush though her hair pulling it up into a ponytail and threw on a pair of blue scrubs. She had her cell pressed to her ear when she reemerged from the bedroom.

"Yes William, I'm on my way in right now. Broken ankle, cracked ribs, facial lacerations, and I reset the shoulder already." She hung up the phone and moved over to where Zach was sitting, "let's go".

Katie and Michaela helped Zach out to Michaela's car and made their way to the hospital. On the drive over Zach looked at Katie, "I'm sorry about this".

"What?", she looked shocked.

"I really didn't want you to have to know about this", he waved his hand in the air.

"Zach this isn't your fault. You didn't cause this", Katie demanded.

"I know, I just wanted to be normal for once in my life. Not the poor battered kid with the bad reputation.", Zach sighed.

"This actually explains a lot", Katie glanced at him and then back at the road.

When they pulled up to the hospital, Sully and Hannah were waiting out front. Michaela jumped from the car and ran in the emergency doors. She came back out in a matter of seconds with a wheelchair in tow. She opened the car door and motioned for Sully to help her move Zach into it.

"Thanks for coming", she glanced up at him. "I need you to take Katie with you. I don't want her where his dad might find her."

"No problem, you don't need to worry, Katie will be fine. I'll take care of it.", he hugged her and turned to grab Katie's bag from her hand. "We'll be at my house when you're done."

Michaela turned to Katie, "go with Sully. I'll take care of Zach and I'll call you as soon as I'm done here."

Katie hugged her tightly, "Thanks mom. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. Now go.", she pointed in Sully's direction.

Michaela wheeled Zach into the emergency room and rambled off her diagnosis in true doctor form.

**5 hours later….**

Michaela had called Sully when Zach was settled into a room, and gave word that Katie could come back for a visit. Zach's injuries had been worse that she had expected. His broken ankle was so severe that she had to perform surgery to realign the bones. He now had a rod in his leg that went from his knee to his ankle holding everything in place. He would need extensive physical therapy before he would walk normal again. One of his cracked ribs had punctured his lung, and he had needed twelve stitches on his face. Michaela had been sitting vigil in Zach's room for most of the morning. She had fallen asleep in the chair in the corner of the room. That was just how Sully found her when he brought Katie back to the hospital later that afternoon.

"Here", Sully handed her a cup of coffee. "It's just that gross kind from the machine down the hall, but I thought you could use a cup."

"Thanks", she looked up at him and took the coffee from his hands.

Katie stood tentatively at the door watching and waiting to be noticed.

"Come on in sweetie. He's resting right now. I've got him on some pretty heavy pain meds. I have no idea how he managed to drive to our house with the condition he was in."

Katie crept into the room and stood by Zach's bed. She leaned over and ran her hand lightly across his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and began to focus on her.

"Hi", she whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks to your mom", his voice was raspy.

Katie's smile was forced, "you need to rest, ok?"

Zach closed his eyes and sighed. He hadn't felt safe enough to relax in a long time.

"I've got to report this to social services", Michaela sighed.

"No mom, they'll take him away. He doesn't want that.", Katie begged.

"Sweet heart, I have to. It's the law.", Michaela could see the anguish on Katie's face.

"I have a friend that's a lawyer, maybe he can help. I'll give him a call and see if can offer some advice.", Sully shrugged.

"How would we pay him?", Michaela looked up at Sully.

"He might take this case pro-bono", Sully suggested.

Sully left the room to move into the hallway and make the call.

Katie moved over to hug Michaela, "thanks mom, for everything".

"I'm glad I could help. Zach's got a long and hard road ahead of him though. He's going to need support, and I think maybe you should back off on dating him for awhile."

Katie jerked her head up in shock, "mom I think that's a little extreme".

"Listen to me honey. Zach has a lot to deal with right now. I don't want you involved with someone that has as much going on with them as he does. He's going to need our support. You can offer that as a friend, but nothing more. When he gets his life back in order, we'll revisit the situation. Right now that's how's it's going to be, understand?", Michaela looked Katie in the eye with the "don't push me" look.

"Yes mom", Katie conceded.

Just then Sully walked back into the room with a tall blonde man in a suit.

"This is Matthew Cooper. He's an attorney. He thinks he might be able to help Zach.", Sully pointed to the man who stood stoically in front of the hospital bed.

"Sully tells me that we're looking at a case of ongoing abuse here", Matthew pulled up a chair and sat as he opened his briefcase.

"Yes, Zach says it's been getting worse over the past year. He's been saving to move out and go to the School of Design", Michaela stated. "His father beat him pretty severely last night. He came to my daughter in the middle of the night and we brought him here. I'm surgeon here, so I was able to help him."

"Well given his age", Matthew was writing in a notepad as he talked "I think our best bet it to emancipate him. He's got a steady job, and it sounds like from what I've heard, that he's been supporting the household. Let me do a little research on family background here and I'll let you know what I can do.", Matthew stood and shook Michaela and Sully's hands before disappearing out into the hall.

"He's going to be ok", Michaela hugged Katie. "Thank you", she mouthed to Sully.

Sully leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, "I've got to head home, do you want me to leave Katie with you or take her with me?"

"Take her with you. I can't stay in here, and I'm worried Hank might come by. I have a shift I have to cover. I'm on in two hours, and I need to go by my office to check my schedule.", she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Mom, I wanna stay", Katie pleaded.

"No, I'm not discussing this any further. Go with Sully and stay with Hannah. I'll pick you up after my shift. Understand?", Michaela meant business and Katie knew it.

"Yes mom, see you tonight", she grumbled.

With that Katie and Sully left Michaela with Zach. She checked his vitals one more time before calling hospital security. She filled in the guard on the situation with Zach, and then left to get ready for her shift.

_**Not what you were expecting I'm sure. Zach is a complex character and has more to him that what appears on the surface. I hope this chapter answered some of your questions about him. I will not be posting this weekend. I've gotta take my kids pumpkin picking. LOL It'll be next week for sure before the next chapter's up. I still have quite a bit of editing to do on it. Enjoy…**_


	11. Chapter 11

"_You know you love someone when you can just sit and watch them sleep"_

_~ Grams from Dawson's Creek_

Chapter 11

It had been a long day and all Michaela could think about was getting home to a soft warm bed. She'd been up for almost 24 hours straight. Granted this was nothing new in her profession, but she'd been on the day shift for the past 3 years, so pulling an all nighter was a thing of the past, at least until last night. Mr. Cooper had been by several times throughout the day asking questions about Zach's history. He's discovered that Zach had been seen at the hospital several times as a John Doe. After talking with Zach, it was obvious that he was embarrassed with his home life and had been trying to get away from his dad for awhile. That evening before he left, Matthew had approached her with some promising news.

"The judge has agreed to meet with me in his chambers tomorrow and hear my case. We might be able to get in front of the court before Zach has to be discharged. That way he won't need a foster parent. I need to know where he will go when he leaves here.", Matthew questioned.

"He needs physical therapy", Michaela stated. "I can send him to a state run center, that way the state will pay for his care. He will need to be there for at least six weeks. Once that time is up, we can go from there."

"Sounds good, keep me informed, Dr. Quinn", Matthew shook her hand and headed out.

Michaela packed up her things and headed over to Sully's house. She had her car at the hospital from when she had brought Zach in in the early morning, so she didn't need to worry about the subway. She just wanted to make it a quick stop to pick up Katie, then home for a hot shower and bed.

Traffic was horrendous on the drive to Sully's. Boston at rush hour was one experience that she did not miss, of course NYC wasn't any better. _This is why I take the subway most days_ she slumped against the steering wheel as traffic sat at a stand still. It shouldn't have taken her 2 hours to make a 30 minute drive, but it did.

When she trudged up the front steps of Sully's house, she could hear laughter coming from inside. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and knocked on the door. When Sully opened the door, she was assaulted with the smell of something delicious.

"Mmmmmm, I'm not interrupting dinner am I?", she had a guilty look on her face.

"No, you're right on time", he smiled. "The girls are playing Wii and I've got a roast in the oven. Figured you wouldn't be much in the mood for cooking after the day you've had."

"Cooking? No. I'm just thinking about sleep right now.", she yawned.

"That's what Katie thought too", he laughed. "I figured I'd feed ya before you go home."

"Thanks, but you didn't need to do that. I feel bad, I called you in the middle of the night for help, and here you are helping again.", she wiped at her temples.

"It's no problem. I like that you called me. I'm glad that when you needed someone, I'm the one you thought of. Now, come in here and sit down and eat.", he motioned toward the table where the girls were already sitting.

Michaela ambled over and plopped down, "I'm suppose to be the one cooking for you, you know. I thought that's what we agreed on the last time we went out.", she chuckled.

"Mom, Mr. Sully's a better cook than you. I'm glad he was the one to do this.", Katie laughed as Michaela gave her a glare. "What?", Katie feigned innocence, "you know it's true."

The four sat at the kitchen table enjoying the evening and wonderful food that Sully had prepared. Michaela watched as the mock family laughed and enjoyed one another's company. _Oh how I miss this_ she thought. Sully happened to look over and see the wistful look in her eyes. They both sensed that there was more to this feeling of completeness than either of them knew at the time.

After they finished eating, Sully suggested that Michaela go relax on the couch while he and the girls cleaned up. Michaela willingly went in the family room and laid down. Katie and Hannah began clearing the dishes while Sully rinsed them and placed them in the dishwasher.

"I don't know how you did that.", Katie was amazed.

"Did what?", Sully glanced over his shoulder from the sink.

"Got my mom to go in there and relax and not try to take charge of whatever we were doing.", she glanced back at Michaela who was now asleep on the couch.

"Your mom's tired. I'm sure she would have put up more of a fight if she wasn't so worn down.", Sully chuckled.

"Well, she's passed out now", Katie giggled.

"Dad, since Dr. Mike's asleep, do you think that maybe Katie could stay the night?", Hannah batted her eyes.

"Don't give me that face Hannah Sully", Sully laughed. "She can stay. I think it will be awhile before Dr. Mike has the energy to go anywhere anyway."

"Thanks dad", Hannah rushed over to hug him.

The girls finished in the kitchen and went to Hannah's room careful to be quiet and not wake Michaela. Sully could here giggling for awhile but then they settled down, and he assumed they'd gone to sleep.

Michaela was snuggled under a blanket when he walked into the family room. He sat down on the loveseat just watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful and angelic laying there. He smiled as he thought about what it would be like to wake up next to her. She had removed the hair tie, so her hair was sprawled across the pillow, her shoes had been kicked off under the coffee table. She looked as if she belonged right there. The living room scene looked complete. He couldn't imagine anyone else fitting into his and Hannah's life as easily as she did. After thinking about it for a few minutes, he decided to move her to his bed. He would sleep on the couch, and let her have a comfortable mattress. He stood up and moved along side the couch. He crouched down and slid one arm under her knees and the other under her back. He lifted her into his arms and she snuggled into his chest. He just about lost it when she sighed and rubbed her cheek to his chest. She fit so right in his arms. He turned and began to walk down the hall towards his bedroom. When he got in the door, he carried her over to the bed and placed her in the center. He pulled the covers up over her, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight my angel", he whispered. "I love you!"

He stepped back and observed her shift in the bed slightly before falling into a deep sleep. Sully grabbed a blanket out of the closet and made his way back out to the couch. He tossed his t-shirt and jeans in a pile on the floor and flopped down on the couch. After pulling the blanket over himself he tried to relax enough to fall sleep. This was a difficult task knowing that the one he wanted to be snuggled with was a mere 20 feet down the hall. Sully tossed and turned for awhile until sleep finally claimed him.

As light began to stream through the window, Michaela rolled to her back and stretched. Before her eyes even opened, she knew she was not at home. She could smell him everywhere. Her senses were being bombarded with his scent. As she slowly opened her eyes to scan the room, a blush fell on her cheeks. She looked around the room, his room, and began to take in her surroundings. The bed had a large oak frame with a beautiful hand carved head board. There was a tall chest of drawers on one wall and two doors on the other wall. She assumed these were doors for the closet and bathroom. She snuggled more deeply into the covers and pulled them up to her face. The soft flannel sheets that adorned the bed contained that woodsy scent that intoxicated her every time she was around him. The down comforter held heat into the bed. It almost felt like he was there with her. She looked over at the second pillow and noticed that it had not been slept on. She suddenly felt a mix of love and guilt swirl through her. He'd given up his bed and some how gotten her in here without her waking. He relegated himself to an uncomfortable bed for her sake. A wide smile began to cross her face and she knew he was special. Special enough that she could let go and fall for him fully.

She slowly slid herself to a sitting position and swung her feet over the side of the massive bed. She walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and grabbed a sweatshirt off it. After pulling it on and sniffing in the scent of him, she made her way out to the family room. She could her music playing on the radio as she moved closer. She crept closer and watched the scene before her unfold like a summer day you didn't want to end.

**To get the full effect of this scene go to you and enter the follow address… **** watch?v=Tjz5LDHCuQU**

**Michael McDonald- Ain't no Mountain High Enough**

Sully was standing in front of the stove flipping pancakes while Hannah and Katie danced around the kitchen table singing into wooden spoons as they set the table.

_Listen, baby, ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low,_

_Ain't no river wide enough, baby if you need me, call me,_

_No matter where you are no matter how far._

_Don't worry, baby just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry you don't have to worry._

'_cause there ain't no mountain high enough,_

_Ain't no valley low enough,_

_Ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you, baby._

_Remember the day I set you free I told you,_

_You could always count on me, _

_Girl and from that day on I made a vow that I'll be there when you want me,_

_Some way, some how._

'_Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough,_

_Ain't no valley low enough,_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you baby._

Sully jerked the frying pan up to toss the pancakes in the air. Hannah was dancing over by the fridge as she grabbed the milk and orange juice to pass across to Katie to fill the glasses. Katie laughed and threw her head back as Hannah did a little spin. Michaela giggled as she had still been able to go undetected as this point.

_Oh no, darling, no wind, no rain, _

_No winter storm can stop me baby_

_No, no baby_

'_cause you are my love, if you're ever in trouble_

_I'll be there on the double just send for me,_

_Oh baby._

_My love is alive way down in my heart_

_Although we are miles apart_

_If you ever need a helping hand_

_I'll be there on the double just as fast as I can_

'_cause there ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you baby._

At this point Michaela couldn't keep quiet any longer. She crept up behind Sully as Hannah and Katie soon noticed her. Sully was oblivious as she moved behind him and tickled his side. Katie giggled and joined in the singing as a shocked and startled Sully spun around and smiled as Michaela began joining in on the fun.

_Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_Ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

Sully grabbed the remote that was on the counter and turned the volume down on the stereo.

"Hope we didn't wake you", he smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well. I had a very comfortable bed to sleep in.", she smiled back.

"Breakfast is almost ready, there's coffee there if you'd like a cup", he pointed to the end of the counter.

"Wait", she looked at the girls, "shouldn't you be at school?"

"Teacher workday", they answered in unison.

"I'm taking the day off", Sully smiled at her and placed a light kiss to her cheek. "There's other things I'd like to do today other than work. Like spend time with you.", he wagged his eyebrows.

Michaela giggled and moved into the dinning area. She sat herself at the table as Sully followed behind with a plate stacked with pancakes and bacon.

"This looks delicious", Katie beamed.

"Hey dad, do you think that we could have a family day today? Maybe go to the zoo or something?", she gave him the look that she knew he couldn't say no to.

"That's alright with me", he glanced at Michaela with a questioning look "you game?"

"Sure, but I need to go home first and shower. Clean clothes would be nice too.", she blushed.

"I like what you're wearing", he eyed the Red Sox sweatshirt she'd put on. "I think it looks better on you than me."

Michaela turned an even darker shade of red, if that was possible. The girls giggled at their parents and began stuffing food in their mouths.

"I was a little cold when I got up", she shrugged.

Sully leaned next to her ear and mumbled where only she could hear, "I like the way my clothes look on you. I wish you were her more often to wear them."

Michaela turned away slightly with a "Sully", and pushed on his arm.

"What?", he shrugged "I'm just being honest. This is every man's dream. A beautiful woman sitting at the breakfast table, hair messed from sleep, wearing his clothes."

She coughed slightly and rose with her empty plate to carry it into the kitchen and place it in the sink. Sully followed behind moments later for fear that he might have taken their banter to far. He was still feeling his way around with her, and didn't want to cause her to run from him.

She was standing in front of the sink gripping the edge and staring out the window into the yard.

"I'm sorry if I upset you", he whispered into her ear.

"It's not that, really it's not. I'm just not used to this in front of the girls. Katie wasn't old enough to remember the mornings with David in the house, and there hasn't been a morning like this since then.", she slumped farther over the sink.

"We're not doing anything wrong. Katie's growing up to be young woman, just talk to her. We're doing this right. Trust me.", he moved behind her and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I do", she spun in his arms.

He glanced at her lips and then moved his gaze to her eyes seeking permission. She nodded slightly, and he leaned in for a soft kiss. The kiss started gentle, but the longer they stayed locked in the embrace the more heated it got. Michaela slowly parted her lips as Sully begged for entrance. He deepened the kiss and moved to press his body into hers. She moved her arms up to circle his neck and twist her fingers into his soft hair. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and pulled her even closer to him, if at all possible. His lips soon left her mouth and trailed along her jaw as he made his way to her neck.

When he kissed the area right below her ear he whispered, "you don't know what seeing you in my clothes is doing to me right now. That is so sexy, it's killing me. I'll never wash this again knowing that it touched your skin."

He made his way back to her mouth and placed one last deep kiss to her lips before pulling away. Both looked at each other dazed and flushed with desire.

"You better get going if you're going to go with us to the zoo today", he sighed. "I'll pick you and Katie up at noon, ok?"

She nodded and turned to head into the family room to grab her shoes. Katie said her goodbyes to Hannah, and the mother/daughter combo made their way out to Michaela's car. Suddenly Katie pulled Michaela out of her silence.

"I could get used to this", Katie sighed.

Michaela jumped slightly and looked over at Katie, "get used to what?"

"Family breakfasts", Katie shrugged nonchalantly.

Michaela raised her brow in question.

"Oh come on mom, it's so obvious that Mr. Sully is in love with you. Hannah told me he whistles all the time now. Have you seen how happy he looks when you're around him?", Katie rolled her eyes.

Michaela blushed and smiled at her very observant daughter, "yes, I've noticed."

"So are you going to marry him?", Katie giggled.

Michaela blushed even deeper, "he has to ask first sweetheart, and I think that might be a little fast. Don't ya think?"

"Sure mom, whatever you say. Hannah told me that her dad told her, when you find the right woman you never let her go.", she smiled at Michaela. "I don't think he's going to let you outta his sight."

As the car pulled away from the curb and made it's way toward Michaela's house, she thought about what Katie said. _When you find the right woman you never let her go. How serious about her was he? Was she falling in love as fast as he was? _Katie had made it pretty obvious that she was ok with a relationship blooming. That had been the last hurdle that she was worried about. She smiled and shook her head. This day was sure to be one to go down in the history books.

_**So there you go. Thank you to all of you who have been reading and reviewing this story. I appreciate your kind words and encouragement. Since I can't thank you individually, thank you to all the guest and unsigned reviews. Hope you enjoyed this next chapter.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was a beautiful fall day outside. The perfect day for being outdoors, which is where Sully preferred to be. He and Hannah had packed a picnic and loaded up his truck to head over to Michaela's. The drive was quiet at first as both seem to be daydreaming off in their own world.

Sully broke the silence first, "So, you and Katie seem to be pretty close?"

"Yeah, we're like sisters", Hannah grinned.

"Hannah?", Sully glanced at her.

"What dad? I know you really like her. I know that this is your way of beating around the bush to see if I'm ok with things.", Hannah cocked her head to the side. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"You know me so well", he laughed.

"So, what is it that you really want to know?", she giggled.

"Nothing really. I just think it might be nice to have them around more often", he shrugged.

"You mean like….marry her?", Hannah's voice hitched as she thought about the possibility of Katie becoming a sister in reality.

"Not right way. These things take time", he chuckled. "Just wanted your opinion on the matter that's all."

"Dad, it doesn't matter what I think. It's your life. I'm leaving for college in a few years. You haven't been this happy in a long time. Were you like this around mom?", she turned to him. She hardly ever talked about her mother, she didn't really remember her.

"No one can replace your mother. She was my first love. We were young and crazy about each other. But yes, I haven't been this happy since she was around.", he reached over and patted her knee.

"We're here", Katie brought him back to reality.

She jumped out of the truck before Sully could even get it turned off. She raced up the stairs and pounded on the door as Sully was rounding the truck laughing at her impatience.

"Mom, I think I hear them at the door.", Katie laughed as she walked out to open the front door.

"I'll be out in a minute. I have to finish getting dressed.", Michaela shouted back.

Katie got to the door and opened it to let Hannah and Sully in the living room.

"She's still getting dressed", she pointed down the hall. "She said she'd be out in a minute.

Sully shook his head. He walked over to the hallway and shouted down the hall, "It's just the zoo, you don't need to be all fancy!"

"I'm coming", she yelled back as she opened her bedroom door.

Sully had turned around so he didn't see her emerge. When she walked into the family room and turned to grab her purse he stumbled. He recovered from the shock and stood somewhat dumbfounded.

"What?", she looked at him. "This is ok, right?"

She had put back on the Red Sox sweatshirt that she had conveniently stolen from him earlier that day and paired it with a pair of jeans. She looked down to make sure nothing was out of place.

"Uhhh, yeah. This is fine", he pointed at her.

He didn't know that she had taken the sweatshirt with her when she left. He didn't know if she did it on purpose, or by accident. Whatever her reason, it brought a stupid grin to his face that he couldn't cover. He couldn't remember seeing her dressed so casual. She'd pulled her hair back in a low braid and tugged a baseball cap on. The youthful attire took years off her already young appearance. The more he stared at her the harder is was to turn away.

Hannah looked over and giggle as she slugged him in the gut, "Dad? Ready?"

"Uhh sure, let's go", he shook himself back to the present.

The four made their way out to Sully's truck and piled in. The girls climbed in the back of the extended cab and amerced themselves in talk of boys and school. Michaela was absently glancing around as Sully pulled away from the curb to head towards the zoo.

As he was driving, he was having a hard time concentrating on the road. Sully kept glancing over at Michaela and how relaxed she looked. He wondered when the last time was that she just took a fun day for herself.

Hannah was glancing back and forth between her dad and Dr. Mike. She kept smiling and giggling at how tongue tied her dad was getting. She pulled out her cell to text Katie.

_He's got it bad. I think he wants to marry your mom. LOL_

Katie jumped slightly and pulled her phone out of her pocket. When she saw that it was from Hannah, she looked at her and raised her brows. Hannah pointed at the two in the front of the truck and then at her phone trying to get Katie to understand that she didn't want them to know what she was talking about. Katie finally understood and nodded as she flipped her phone open.

_Haha, I think so too. My mom likes your dad a lot. She won't admit it but she does._

Hannah's phone chimed again and she flipped it open to read Katie's message and write her back.

_We need to plan something for them. Let's see if maybe they'll let us cook for them one night._ Hannah snickered and sent the message.

Katie wrote back, _I can't cook. Where would we be during this?_

Hannah shrugged and wrote back, _We could have it at my house. We'll hang out in my room._

Katie laughed silently and high fived Hannah.

"What's so funny back there?", Sully glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Nothing", they answered at the same time.

Just then they pulled into the zoo parking lot and began unloading themselves.

"I packed us a picnic for later", Sully looked to Michaela.

"You didn't need to do that", she looked at him. "I feel bad, I haven't done anything for this trip."

"You're here. That's enough in my book", he walked around the truck and grabbed her hand pulling her in the direction of the ticket window.

The girls trailed behind the two adults laughing and shouldering into one another. When they approached the window, Sully let go of Michaela's hand to pull his wallet from his back pocket.

"Four please", he told the clerk at the window.

"You don't need to pay for us", Michaela gasped. "I can get that."

"It's not a big deal. We invited you out, it's our treat. Family day, remember?", he shrugged his shoulders and took the tickets from the attendant.

"But", Michaela began to argue.

"No buts, here", he handed her, her ticket.

Once they walked through the gate, Sully grabbed her hand again and interlaced their fingers. Katie elbowed Hannah and both girls sighed as they watched their parents.

"It's so romantic", Katie looked at Hannah.

They both giggled and took off at a jog to the first exhibit.

"Keep your phone on in case we get separated", Sully yelled at the girls backs as they charged ahead.

"We will", Katie shouted behind her as the two laughed and ran ahead.

"Hannah knows not to get too far ahead", Sully assured Michaela as she glanced at him with worry in her eyes. "They'll be fine."

Michaela began to relax more and more as they walked from exhibit to exhibit. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and enjoyed the feel of the afternoon sun on her face. The troubles with Zach and issues at the hospital seemed to finally be able to melt away. Sully could feel the tenseness in her shoulders begin to slowly melt under his attention. As she leaned into him, he released her hand and wrapped his arm around her instead. She sighed and rubbed her nose against his shoulder.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "you know you can have that shirt if you like it that much."

She blushed and looked up at him, "thank you, but I already claimed it as mine anyway."

He chuckled and shook his head, "is that right?"

"Yep", she smiled. "You aren't getting it back." She pulled the sleeve up to her face and inhaled deeply.

Sully just laughed and pulled her tighter to him. The sun was beginning to set as the group of four made their way through the last habitat.

"Ready for something to eat?", Sully asked.

"Yes", Hannah and Katie both shouted.

"Let's go back to the car, and we can stop at the park on the way home", Sully suggested.

"Sounds great", Michaela replied.

The group piled back in the truck and made their way to the local park. There was a playground right near a big grassy area.

"Let's go up there", Hannah squealed.

"Hannah, aren't you a little old for the playground?", Katie asked.

"No", Hannah pouted. "You're never to old for the playground.

Sully parked the truck and they unloaded the supplies for the picnic. They only had a few hours of daylight left, so they moved quickly to spread the blanket out and eat. After finishing the spread that Sully had packed, the girls ran over to the swings and sat. Michaela could hear them laughing and squealing at each other. She smiled wistfully at them.

"I can't remember the last time she was so happy", she looked over at Sully. "She gets along with Hannah so well."

"I can't remember the last time I was so happy", Sully looked her right in the eyes.

Michaela blushed and glanced at her lap. She was knotting her fingered in her lap for a while before she worked up the courage to ask him. "Sully, where do you see this going to? I mean…"

He stopped her mid sentence, he knew how she felt but could see that she was having a hard time voicing it. "I love you", he looked her right in eyes. "I see a future with you in it. I want this", he pointed back and forth between them "to grow".

"Oh Sully, I love you too. I've just been too afraid to say it", she glanced back to her knotted hands.

He reached his hand into her lap and pulled one of her hands into his. He slid closer to her on the blanket and leaned in. He took his other hand and cupped her cheek to raise her face to look at his. He leaned in and gave her the softest sweetest kiss she'd ever received. He pulled away gently and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you", he stated again with as much conviction as he could muster. The moment would have continued if he didn't hear the shuffling of feet behind him.

"Nice timing girls", he laughed.

"No problem dad, always at your service", Hannah laughed and Katie giggled.

"So we were thinking that maybe we could go to a movie next week.", Hannah blurted out. "Maybe we could see one, and you could see one. In a different theater that is", Hannah fumbled. "We'll pick two that are showing at the same time", she flipped her hand in the air.

"Are you trying to plan a date for me?", Sully smirked. "Don't you think your dad can do that on his own?", he glanced at her.

Hannah turned red, "I'm just trying to help with, you know."

"Thanks dear, but I got this in the bag", he shouldered Michaela as he glanced back at Hannah.

Michaela blushed and looked over at Katie who had the biggest goofiest smile she'd ever seen. "You had something to do with this too, didn't you?"

"Maybe", Katie toed to ground.

"Tell you what", Sully looked at the girls. "We'll go out, if you two stop trying to plan it. OK?"

"Sure dad", Hannah rolled her eyes.

"It's getting cold", Michaela rubbed her arms. "We better head home".

Sully helped her stand and began folding the blanket as she packed the picnic basket back up. Once they were packed they headed in the direction of the car where the girls were already waiting.

Sully leaned in to Michaela's side, "So where would you like to go on this date that I promised I'd take you on?"

"A night in is fine with me", she blushed. "We don't always have to go somewhere."

"Ok, a night in it is. I'll see what I can do about that", he winked at her.

She smiled as he helped her climb into the truck. Sully rounded the front and hopped in to take them home. When Sully looked in the rearview mirror, he noticed that the girls were yawning.

"So, was this near the top of your list for a great family day?", he asked Hannah.

"Yep, right up there with a Sox game", Hannah stated matter of factly.

"Really", Sully raised his brow.

"Yep", she nodded and giggled. "Better company this time."

Michaela turned towards the window and blushed.

"I couldn't agree more", Sully stated as he reached over and grabbed her hand.

They made their way back to Michaela's and said their goodbyes with the promise of a night in in the near future. Sully only offered a soft peck to the cheek as he dropped her at her door. With Hannah and Katie watching, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

After Katie and Michaela had closed the door, Sully turned to Hannah and began to walk back to his truck, "Yep, best family day ever", he eyed her.

She giggled and hugged him, "I love you dad".

"I love you too, honey", he smiled at her.

They climbed back in the truck and headed home.

_**So there you go….Enjoy!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Michaela was gathering her things to head to work when Katie emerged from her bedroom. It had been a week since Zach had been admitted to the hospital. He was going to moving to the rehab center this afternoon. Michaela had tons of paperwork to finish in order for everything to go smoothly. She had taken over Zach's care since he meant so much to Katie. Normally after making sure a surgery went well, she'd pass on the patient's care to a resident. Katie had all but begged her to continue helping Zach. Little did Katie know that she wouldn't be seeing Zach in the coming weeks.

"Zach's being discharged to the care of the rehab center at 4:00 if you want to stop by and see him before he goes.", Michaela mentioned as she continue to grab her bag of files. She failed to tell Katie that the rehab center was not in Boston. She didn't want to upset her.

"Yes, I was planning on coming by after school today mom", Katie shoveled a bite of cereal in her mouth.

"I'll see you then", Michaela turned and walked out the door.

Katie was glad that Zach was being moved. It meant that he was that much closer to walking again. She was hoping that his life would begin to get closer to normal in the coming weeks.

Matthew had been hard at work over the last several days as he worked to emancipate Zach. Hank hadn't challenged the case in any way, so it was just a matter of proving that Zach could provide for himself. Matthew had collected pay stubs from Shorty's Diner, and deposit slips from Zach's bank account to show where he had a steady income. Zach had been rather resourceful in providing for himself at such a young age. Now, they just had to figure out transportation for him until his leg healed. He couldn't drive, he was still in a wheelchair. Michaela had sent several emails to the rehab center and left messages hoping that she could find someone that would give Zach a ride if he needed to go anywhere. Even though there were still details to be worked out, everyone had faith that they would.

Zach had been sitting in a hospital bed for almost 8 days. He was so restless it was driving him crazy. He was glad to finally be away from it all, but he didn't enjoy the fact that he had to get beaten to death for it all to be put into motion. He glanced over at the stack of papers on the table next to the bed. Mr. Simon had been by several times throughout the week to help him with his portfolio. He was determined to get into art school as soon as he was well enough. He'd been working on putting together his best pieces and writing a letter to the dean explaining why he wanted to enter mid-year. Zach was much brighter than most of the teachers at St. Vincent's knew. He missed school a lot because he had to work to pay the bills. He fell asleep in class because he couldn't sleep at home for fear of his father walking into his room in a drunken rage. He lashed out at teachers and other students because he was beaten on at home and had no way to release the anger. He slumped in the bed as he picked up the pile. He had several landscapes and a few graphic pieces, but his specialty was portraits. He could look at a person for a matter of minutes and then draw their portrait from memory. _This is where your talent lies. This is what is going to get you in to the school_ Mr. Simon had told him as he flashed a picture Zach had drawn of his mother. After some coaxing from Mr. Simon, Zach had submitted the picture with his portfolio. Now here he sat with the letter in his lap telling him that he was in. All he had to do now was tell Katie he was leaving. He knew it wasn't right to just up and leave, but he had no choice. He needed Michaela to help him find a way to get to the rehab center near the school, and tell Katie that he was moving across the country. He felt awful that so many people had helped him, and he had no way to pay them back. He'd told Michaela that morning when she stopped by to check on him, that he had been accepted to the school and thanked her for all her help in setting up care for him. He needed one more favor, a way to get to the center in Denver, Colorado. Michaela assured him that it was taken care of and not to worry. His only worry now was to tell Katie about leaving. As he was bending over to put the pile of papers down on the table he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in", he called.

Katie stepped through the door carrying her school books. She'd come straight from her last class. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you're getting sprung from this joint. I know my mom said no to dating right now, but I want to spend time with you. I miss you!", she came in a sat on the edge of his bed.

He looked at her face and knew that his news was going to crush her. He glanced over at the letter sitting on the table and then back at her face.

"Well, about that", he started.

She looked at him and could tell that something was worrying him. She scooted closer and leaned in to give him a kiss.

He reached up to stop her, "wait, there's something I need to tell you."

She looked embarrassed and caught off guard as she sat back. She turned her head away from him as a blush crept up her neck and cheeks.

"I want to show you this", he reached over and grabbed the letter. "Read it!"

She opened the letter and began scanning through it's contents. "This is great, you got in!", she smiled.

"Look at the letterhead for this", he pointed at the top.

"Denver School of Design", she mumbled to herself. "Where is that?"

"Denver", he sighed, "Colorado".

"You're leaving?", she turned and tears welled in her eyes. "How long have you known about this? When are you going?", her sadness soon turned to anger as she stood from the bed. "I can't believe you're telling me this now."

Zach hung his head, "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this. I wanted to give you a proper goodbye."

"Proper?", she sobbed. She stood looking like she was about to crumble as she backed her way to the door.

"Katie, we can still keep in touch, but I'm not coming back. I don't have any family here. It's better this way. I get a fresh start.", he looked at her with so much anguish in his eyes that she had to turn away. "I didn't want it to end this way, you have to believe me."

Katie wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "goodbye Zach". She turned and walked out the door.

As she was coming around the corner, she saw Michaela coming down the hall.

"You knew", she pointed at her. "How could you keep this from me?"

Michaela grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her into an elevator. "We'll talk about this in my office."

When they arrived upstairs, Katie stalked in after Michaela and slammed the door.

"How could you mom? You knew he was leaving and you kept it from me.", she shouted.

"Watch your mouth young lady", Michaela warned. "Yes, I knew. I found out about this a few days ago. Telling you would have been pointless. He's going whether you accept it or not. He needs a fresh start. This is his chance to start over."

"But mom, I love him", Katie sank down on the futon and buried her head in her hands.

"You think you love him", Michaela sighed. "First love is always the most painful to get past, but trust me when I tell you that you will move on from this and there will be many more." Michaela rubbed her back and pulled Katie against her.

"Mom, how will I ever tell him bye? I don't want him to leave.", Katie looked up with a tear streaked face.

"Tell him what you told me. Tell him how you feel.", she soothed "but there will be others. You're too young to be this attached. You'll find someone else when you least expect it.", Michaela looked her straight in the eyes and wiped her face.

"Not reassuring mom, I don't want anyone else. I want him.", she looked at her fingers as she twisted them in her lap.

"Think about everything Zach's been through the last week. Think about what his life's been like. You've suffered pain, but I'm sure that Zach's has been unbearable at times. Think about what going to this school will mean for him. Think about the opportunity he's getting. You need to be supportive for him. Show him that you understand why he's doing what he's doing. If you're meant to be, you'll find each other again. I've gotta get back to my rounds, you can stay in here as long as you want, just close the door when you're finished and text me to let me know where you're going.", Michaela stood and walked to the door, "I know this feels like the end of the world, but it's not. Give it time."

After Michaela had left, Katie leaned over and laid down on the futon. She was not ready to deal with anybody. She didn't want to see Zach yet, and she didn't want to talk to Hannah or anyone else. She glanced around Michaela's office. There were tons of pictures of her mom and dad. Katie wondered where most of the pictures from their old apartment in New York had gone. She assumed that Michaela had brought them here. Katie got up and wandered around the office. She thought she could feel her heart breaking. She didn't remember this feeling of pain in her chest ever. She'd never felt like this over a boy before. _How can I get past this?_ she asked herself. Her mom was right, and she knew that. This was the best move that Zach could make. He'd be away from his dad. He'd be at a great school. He'd get a fresh start. She needed to show him that she supported his decision. She maybe breaking inside, but she needed to be strong for him.

She sat down at Michaela's desk and opened up her I Tunes account on Michaela's laptop. She was going to show Zach exactly how she felt. She wanted him to understand that even though she'd didn't want him to leave, she understood why he had to. She knew that she would never get the words out if she tried to talk. Music was the way to go. She found what she was looking for and downloaded onto her I Pod. When it finished she wiped her eyes, straightened her shoulders, and marched out of the office and back to Zach's room. She texted Michaela and let her know she was stopping by Zach's room and then going to head home.

Another soft knock came on his door.

"Come in", he sighed.

When Katie entered he quickly pulled himself into a sitting position and waited for her to come over.

"I'm sorry I sprung this on you. I didn't mean for you to find out this way.", he sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry too. I know that this is a good thing that's happening to you. I guess I'm just not ready to let you go. I made you something.", she pointed at her I Pod. "Here", she removed the earbuds from her ears and handed them to him. Once he got them in place he nodded to her. She pushed play on the I Pod and sat back to wait for his reaction.

_**To get the full effect of this scene go to you tube and enter the following address…. **__** watch?v=6m63fCUJjj4**_

_**I hope you find it- Miley Cyrus**_

_These clouds aren't going nowhere baby,_

_Rain keeps coming down_

_I just thought I'd try to call you, baby_

_For you've gone to far out of town_

_And I hope that you get the message that I'm leaving for you_

_Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to_

_And I hope that you find it, what you're looking for_

_And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life would be, and so much more_

_And I hope you're happy, wherever you are_

_I wanted you to know that and nothings going to change that_

_And I hope you find it_

Zach looked up at Katie as tears welled in his eyes. He knew that she wanted him to be happy. Even though she didn't want him to leave, she was going to support his decision.

_Am I suppose to hang around and wait forever_

_Last words that I said_

_But that was nothing but a broken heart talking, baby_

_You know that wasn't what I meant_

_Call me up, let me know that you got this message that I'm for leaving you_

_Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to_

_And I hope you find it, what you're looking for_

_And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life would be and so much more_

_And I hope you're happy, wherever you are_

_I wanted you to know that, and nothings going to change that_

_And I hope you find it_

_Whatever it is out there that you miss here_

_And I hope you find it, what you're looking for_

_And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life would be and so much more_

_And I hope you're happy, wherever you are_

_I wanted you to know that, and nothing going to change that_

_No, No, Nooooo_

_And I hope you find it…._

_I hope you find it…._

When the song finished, Zach removed the earbuds and looked up at Katie. Tears were trickling down his cheeks. She looked just as upset as he did. Her eyes were puffy and she was sniffling.

"I can put it on your's if you want", she pointed to his I Pod sitting on the table next to the bed.

He nodded and opened his arms for her. She moved up the edge of the bed and leaned into his embrace. He grabbed the back of her neck and crashed into her. His kiss was demanding. He put all his feelings into it, for he knew this would be the last one. Katie sighed against him and parted her lips as his tongue grazed her lower lip. He deepen the kiss as she leaned farther into him. When the kiss finally broke, she leaned her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't wait on me", he whispered. "I want you to be happy."

"I love you", she sobbed.

"I know, I love you too. But don't wait on me. You deserve to be happy.", he rubbed her back.

She lifted her head and nodded to him. She grabbed his I Pod off the table and put it in her pocket. "I'll download the song to this and give to my mom to give you when she checks in later", she dropped her head. She stood from the bed with tears continuing to drop, "Good luck with everything, Zach. I won't forget you.", she began backing away toward the door.

"Goodbye Katie", he whispered.

"Goodbye", she sobbed and turned to walk out the door.

Once in the hallway she sank to her knees and cried into her arms. This was the hardest thing she'd ever done up to this point in her life.

When she'd finally gotten herself together, she went back to Michaela's office to fix Zach's I Pod. She left it on Michaela's desk with a note asking her to give it to him. She texted Michaela letting her know she was going home. As she walked out of the hospital and headed for the subway, she paused and looked up at the sky. _I'll never forget you Zach. Good luck with wherever you end up._ She trudged to the subway steps and headed home.

_**Ok, so I'm really not trying to be depressing. Yes, Katie will get over this. Think back to your first love, I'm sure you thought the world was ending too. She was mature enough to recognize that this was a good thing though. Enjoy!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

December 2012

It had been two months since Zach had moved to Colorado. He'd been sending Katie emails and calling her to say "hi" several times. He was trying to keep in touch like he had promised, but he could tell by the way Katie sounded that she was having a hard time. The more time passed, the more he tried to distance himself from her. He knew in his heart that she was hurting, but he wanted her to move on. He wasn't planning on coming back, and she still had 3 years left before she would go away to school. It was a no win situation, and he knew it. He just wished that she would come to terms with it.

Katie had spent the last several weeks sulking. She'd go to school and come home only to lock herself in her room. She had no interest in going out, or hanging out with Hannah. Michaela was beginning to reach the end of her rope.

"Katie", she called as she knocked on the door to the bedroom.

"What", Katie grumbled.

"Can you come out for a minute?", Michaela walked back out into the living room.

Katie drug herself up off her bed. It was a Saturday and she was planning on spending it like she had the past seven. Laying in bed in her pjs rereading the latest email from Zach. She walked into the living room and stood with her arms crossed across her chest frowning at Michaela.

"What!", she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what's going on with you, but you have to snap out of this. He's not coming back. You need to get on with your life, Katie. This isn't healthy." Michaela pleaded.

"I don't want to get on with my life", Katie whined. "We still write each other mom. I want to be with him, not somebody else."

"Katie, you can't keep doing this to yourself. Hannah misses hanging out with you. Your friends miss you. You're closing yourself off from meeting anybody. Zach would not want you doing this.", she sighed.

"Are we done now?", Katie flipped her hand in the air.

"No", Michaela shook her head. "You're not laying in bed all day. I want you to get dressed and go shovel off the steps.", she pointed out the window by the front door. "It snowed quite a bit last night and I don't want them to ice over."

"Why can't you do that?", Katie whined even louder.

"Because I'm asking you to", Michaela glared. "I've had enough of this behavior from you. If I have to find things for you to do, then I will. Now go bundle up, it's cold out."

Katie turned and walked grumbling toward her room, "I don't know why I have to do this. Why can't she call Sully, he'd be here in a matter of minutes. She doesn't understand me. I hate this." It just kept pouring out of her.

Just as she was dragging out her heavy snow clothes, her email pinged alerting her of a new message. She flopped down across the bed and smiled. It was from Zach. She opened it and her face dropped.

_Dear Katie,_

_We had a Christmas dance last night here at school. I really wish you could have come with me. I was finally able to put weight on my leg. The doctors say I can take the boot off next week. I wanted to say hi, and let you know I mailed a Christmas gift out this morning for you. It should arrive before the holidays. I miss you. I hope you are well. I sent a picture from the dance below. _

_See you, Zach_

Katie scanned down the email as anger began to burn in her gut. There was Zach in dress slacks and a button down shirt with his arm around a girl. She began seeing red as tears came to her eyes. She slammed the laptop closed and shoved it off the bed. She stood and began pacing in her room. She was so angry and hurt she thought she might explode. She picked up her cell and began dialing immediately. She wanted to know who the girl was, and why Zach felt the need to rub her face in it. The phone rang a few times before a sleepy Zach answered.

"Hello?", he mumbled.

"Who's the girl?", she blurted out.

"Katie? Do you know what time it is?", he sounded disoriented.

"Eleven o'clock", she grumbled.

"Yeah, in Boston maybe. Not here", he sighed. "It's Saturday."

"Who's the girl", she repeated as the anger began to slip away only to be replaced by sadness.

"A friend", he groaned. "We've been hanging out."

"Why? Why did you feel the need to send me that?", she begged.

"Katie, I told you not to wait on me. I'm not coming back.", he sighed and she could here him shifting in the bed.

"But, I love you!", she was pleading with him.

"I know, I know you do, but this is not going to work the way you want it to. I'm trying to do the right thing here. You need to move on, away from me. Meet someone else. I will always love you, and I'll always be your friend. Right now, friends are all we can be. It's only fair that way. I need you to understand this.", he huffed.

She responded in silence. She didn't like the way this was going.

"Can we?", he finally broke the silence.

"Can we what?", she sobbed.

"Be friends?", he begged.

"I can't be anything with you right now Zach. I can't get past this with you in my life. If you truly want me to move on, then we have to stop the calls and emails. Every time I get a letter or email from you, it cuts the wound right back open. I can't heal this way.", she choked out her response.

"I understand", he sighed. "I'll always be here if you change your mind."

"Goodbye Zach. Good luck with whatever her name is. I know you like her just by the smile on your face in the picture.", Katie hung up the phone before he could respond.

"Katie! Front step!", Michaela yelled down the hall.

"Coming mom", Katie called as she tossed her phone on her bed.

She pulled on her snow hat and grabbed her gloves before storming out into the family room.

"I don't know why you just don't call Sully", she huffed.

"Because Sully has his own things to do", Michaela shook her head. "Now, outside."

Katie walked over to the front door only to swing it open and slam it shut behind her. Michaela shook her head from side to side. She was really getting tired of the teenage meltdowns. As much as she loved her daughter and didn't want her to grow up any faster than necessary, she was ready to get past this phase in her life.

Katie grabbed the snow shovel that was leaning against the side of the porch. She moved over to the top step and began pushing the snow off the edge and letting it fall to the bushes below. It was a busy Saturday for winter. Lots of people bustling around on the streets. Katie assumed that with Christmas just around the corner that most people were trying to get their shopping finished.

Katie looked up from the steps just in time to see a giant U-Haul truck trying to parallel park in front of her mom's BMW. She watched for a few minutes before going back to her shoveling. She shook her head from side to side as she shoveled. She wondered who in their right mind would want to move to Boston in the middle of winter. It was bad enough trying to go in and out and not track snow everywhere, but to be moving furniture and boxes in this mess? Who did that?

Just then, the doors to the truck swung open. Two figures jumped out. Katie couldn't tell if they were men or women due to the fact that they were bundled up. A car pulled up past the truck and parked. A figure climbed out of the car and lifted out a baby from the back. _They must be a new family moving in_ Katie thought. The brownstone next to Michaela had been vacant since she and Katie had moved in. She was happy, because it had meant that it would be quiet. Katie groaned and went back to shoveling. She knew that this meant noise and neighbors.

After looking a little closer, she could tell that the figure driving the car was a women. She had removed her hat and carried the baby inside the brownstone. The other two figures had moved to the back of the moving truck and thrown the door up. Katie was down to the third step now with only two more to go. She had her back to the moving truck, but turned when she heard a crash. One of the figures, the larger of the two, was struggling to not drop a dresser.

"Patrick, come grab this", he yelled.

Just then, the smaller of the two came rushing around the truck to grab the other end of the dresser. The two figures, which Katie now figured was a father and son, carried the dresser in through the front door to the brownstone.

Katie moved down to the next step and paused. The smaller figure, Patrick, reemerged and was ambling over to the truck. He looked up just in time to see her staring. He hit a small patch of ice and began flailing around trying to regain his balance. Katie snickered as she watched him. When he finally righted himself, he looked up at her and took a big bow. Katie released a huge laugh and shook her head. She turned back around and moved to the last step.

Patrick stood watching for a minute and then decided to come over and introduce himself.

"Hi", he shouted as he made his way in her direction.

"Hi", she shook her head. "Salt will help with that you know?"

He looked back at the icy spot, "yeah I suppose you're right. I'm usually a little better than that."

Katie cocked her head to the side as she gave him the once over.

"I play hockey", he shrugged. "I'm Patrick", he put his hand out in front of her.

"Katie", Katie answered in a clipped tone.

"Well alrighty then", Patrick backed away. "We're moving in next door. That's my dad, Jason, and my mom, Suzanne. I have a little brother too, Max.", he pointed toward woman who was holding open the door for the man trying to carry a box through it.

"Patrick! Boxes first, then socializing", Jason pointed to the truck.

"I gotta go", he backed up a little farther and hit the ice again. As he slipped he glanced back at Katie, "it was nice meeting you".

Katie shook head and laughed, "watch your step".

She finished with the last step and made her way back up to her own front door. She tossed the shovel over to the side and kicked the snow off her boots. Once she got inside, peeled off the heavy clothes and tossed them to the side. She made her way into the kitchen only to be met by Michaela.

She handed her a mug of cocoa, "who was that?"

"New neighbors", Katie grumbled.

"Did they seem nice?" Michaela smirked as she sipped her coffee.

"Don't start mom. I know you saw him talking to me. I don't know anything other than his name and that he plays hockey.", Katie sighed.

"I didn't say anything. But it is nice to see you smile and laugh again", Michaela smiled at her and patted her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

"Don't get too comfortable", she shouted over her shoulder. "Sully's coming over in an hour and we're going to get a tree to put up tonight."

Katie sighed, her mom was crazy when it came to the holidays. She was like a kid during this time of year. Katie shook her head and made her way back to her room. Yes, she needed a distraction and going to get a tree sounded great right about now. She closed her door and walked over to her window. She peered through the translucent curtains to see Patrick still bringing in boxes. She watched him for a few minutes until he turned around and caught her. _Busted_ she thought as she pulled back away from view. Conflicting emotions began to swirl in her head. _Who was Patrick? How old was Patrick? What would Zach think if he knew she was thinking about Patrick?_ The more she beat herself up, the more she started telling herself _Who cares what Zach thinks._

"Katie", Michaela called. "Sully's here. Let's go."

Katie emerged from her room, grabbed her coat and hat, and made her way out to the door where Sully, Hannah, and her mom were waiting.

"Ready?", Sully grinned.

"Yep", Katie smiled back. "Let's go."

They made their way down to Sully's truck and headed out of town to find the perfect Christmas tree for the Quinn house.

_**I know all of you have been praising me for how quickly I post new chapters. I will continue to post as often as I can, but it won't be as often as it's been in the past. I'm aiming for 3 chapters a week. More M & S in the coming chapters. Katie needed this chapter to make a break from Zach though. And yes, Patrick will get a storyline. Enjoy…**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So, what do you think? Is it big enough for you?", Sully chuckled as he straightened the tree in the stand.

They had been out for several hours looking at fir trees trying to find the perfect one. Michaela was picky when it came to trees. She wanted one that was full and quite tall. When they finally found one to her liking, Sully had hoisted it into the back of the truck and tied it down for the ride back to her house.

"It's perfect", she squealed. " I love it."

She moved around the tree as Sully slid it to just the right spot in the room.

"I'll get the lights and you can help me put them up.", she walked down the hall to the spare room that was currently being used for storage, and began dragging boxes out to the family room. Hannah and Katie were in the kitchen drinking cocoa, and trying to warm back up. Michaela had just about finished bringing out boxes when she felt two big arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Sully! What are you doing?", she squealed.

Sully nuzzled his face into her neck, "I'm taking a break to kiss the woman I love."

She relaxed in his arms and turned to face him. She rose up on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss to his lips. Just as he was about to deepen it, she pulled away.

"There will be more of that later, if you help me finish", she giggled.

He groaned and grabbed the box out of her hands, "fine, I'm helping."

She laughed as he sulked his way back out the family room. After calling the girls from the kitchen, the four started opening boxes and decorating their perfect tree.

Katie came bouncing into the room with a stack of Cds in her hand, "Mom, let's put on some music."

"Sure sweetie, you pick", Michaela looked back as Katie was opening the cabinet to the stereo.

They had a family tradition of listening to Christmas carols as they decorated the house every year. This was the first year they'd had a live tree though.

"It smells so good in here", Katie inhaled deeply.

"It's the tree", Michaela answered distractedly. "You've never had a live tree in the house, at least not one that you remember."

Michaela had bought an artificial tree when Katie was little. When they lived in NY their apartment was small, and without David to help carry and set it up, she didn't have help. It was nice that Sully could help this year. Michaela felt like she was finally getting a family back.

As Sully strung the lights, Michaela and the girls began unwrapping ornaments and placing them on the couch.

"Most of these look homemade", Hannah stated.

"Most of them are", Michaela sighed.

**December 1999**

"Babe, we can't afford all this stuff right now", David drug his hands across his face.

"I know, I just want this Christmas to be special", Michaela sighed. "It's our first Christmas together as a married couple."

She had all kinds of boxes spread out on the floor of their tiny apartment.

"I promise, once I've been at the hospital longer and have some seniority, I'll buy you all kinds of fancy stuff to put up in here.", he waved his hand around in the air.

"Alright, I'll take some of it back", she dropped her shoulders in defeat.

The next afternoon David had shown up with all kinds of things to make decorations with. It looked like he'd raided an Oriental Trading magazine. Michaela and he had spend the next several nights making ornaments and decorations for the apartment and tree. Over the years she and Katie had added to the collection. They did have several store bought items that they had collected from trips or from friends, but the hand made ones all told a story.

**December 2012 **

Katie held up a small reindeer ornament made out of close pins, "remember this one mom? I made this in preschool.", she smiled at the memory.

"I remember all of them sweetheart. They all hold something special to my heart.", she smiled at Katie as she continued to unwrap and place them to the side.

Just then she came across one that she couldn't mistake. It was heart shaped and heavy. She slowly unwrapped it and a lone tear trickled down her face. She glanced up at Sully and quickly wiped it way. She thought she'd been quick enough for him not to notice, but she wasn't. Sully had been hanging around the Quinn's for long enough to be able to read them. He knew something was wrong.

He walked over and knelt down beside her, Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine", she lied.

He pulled the mass of tissue paper out of her hand and began unwrapping it. Once he got it open, he discovered a pewter heart shape frame with a picture of her and David. They were hugging each other as someone else had caught the moment on camera. At the bottom of the frame it read "Our First Christmas". He placed the ornament on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around her. She knew by his silence, that he understood and would not push her to talk.

She leaned into him and whispered, "I'm ok".

He kissed her temple and rose to go back to hanging the lights.

Once Sully had finished with the lights, Michaela and the girls began the process of putting all the ornaments on the tree. Sully helped for awhile but soon found himself sitting on the couch watching. He was tired and seeing Hannah with Michaela and Katie made him long for a family again.

After a few hours, they finally finished. Michaela stood back and admired their work, "I think it looks perfect."

"Me too", Sully glanced at their smiling faces.

"I know it's late. You guys are more than welcome to stay tonight, if you want to that is.", Michaela looked over at Sully who was yawning.

"Please Dad!", Hannah begged.

"That's alright with me", he shrugged.

"Alright then.", Michaela smiled. "Katie why don't you and Hannah go get settled. It's late and we've had a long day."

Katie hugged her goodnight and made her way down the hall. Hannah soon followed after Sully had told her goodnight.

"You two behave yourselves", shouted the girls as they moved down the hall out of sight. Sully and Michaela could soon hear them erupt into giggles.

Michaela shook her head as a blush crept over her neck and cheeks. Sully put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her over to lean into him. She could feel his chest and shoulders shaking from the laughter he was trying to hold inside.

"They aren't subtle, are they?", Michaela mused.

"No, they're teenagers", Sully chuckled.

He steered her over to the couch and gestured towards it, "Wanna sit?"

She sat down and Sully sank down beside her. Once he was comfortable, he grabbed her around the waist and shifted her next to him. She snuggled into his side and sighed. He shifted slightly so he was at more of an angle and toed his shoes off. Michaela glanced around this living room. It really was beautiful in there now that they had the decorations up. She had turned off the lights except for the tree, the Christmas music was still playing softly in the background, and if you looked out the window there were soft flakes of snow falling.

"This is my favorite time of year", she mused. "I love the magical feeling you get around Christmas, like anything can happen."

Sully glanced down at her face and smiled, "I know what you mean."

He leaned in a brushed a soft kiss over her lips, "Is is later yet?"

She sighed ," yeah".

She turned slightly and deepened the kiss. As the kiss continued Sully sat up straighter and turned to face her fully. She sighed and began to move back as he leaned into her. The next thing she knew, Sully was lying beside her with her slightly under him. He continued to kiss her, but it wasn't rushed or demanding. It was soft, innocent almost. She sighed and shifted to give him more room. His mouth soon left hers and moved along her jaw and onto her neck.

As he reached the area near her ear, he mumbled "I love you so much".

"I love you too", she moaned in return.

This spurred him on and he began trailing his hand up her side from her hip and heading towards her breast. Michaela was becoming more and more comfortable being like this around Sully. He never pushed her for more than she was ready for, and tonight she just wanted to enjoy this. He always respected her wishes when she stopped him, and he understood that other than kissing and touching this was not going to go any further. His body didn't understand this, but his brain did.

She groaned and shifted her hips up as he slowly caressed her breast through her sweater. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest and the bulge in his jeans trying to make it's presence known. He trailed his hands back down her side and gripped her hip stronger this time turning her sideways into him. He was going out of his mind as he felt her brush her fingers over his stomach and up to his chest, then grip his shoulders.

She pulled away panting, "Sully?"

"Mmmmmm", he groaned.

"We need to stop. I don't think I'm going to be able to if we wait any longer.", she panted.

He backed up slightly and placed a soft kiss to her forehead, "Ok".

She started to sit up and move away from him, but his grip was too hard for her to break.

"Where are you going?", he smiled.

"I thought you might need some space", she smiled.

"No, I want you right here", he patted his chest.

Michaela smiled and laid back down beside him. She placed her head on his chest and snuggled into his embrace. Sully reached up and grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch and placed it over them. He was rubbing small circles on her back as she slowly relaxed. He could since her breathing evening out and could tell that she was slowly falling asleep. He released a yawn and slowly closed his own eyes. The two drifted into a peaceful sleep as the tree twinkled in the background. Silent Night was currently playing on the stereo and setting the scene for a Christmas memory Michaela would never forget.

_**So I wanted to head into the weekend on a good note and give you some more M & S moments. At this point you can see that they're comfortable around each other. It won't be too much longer before they're ready to make a commitment. Enjoy and I'll try to have the next chapter ready for Monday!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Katie stretched and yawn as she forced herself to wake. She crawled out of bed and made her way over to the window. It looked beautiful outside. There was a fresh blanket of snow out and it was just begging to be played in. She rushed over to the bed and flopped down next to Hannah.

"Wake up!", she exclaimed.

Hannah jumped up from shock and glanced around, "You just about scared me to death, Katie Lewis". Hannah grasped her hand over her chest and looked at Katie, "What's the big deal?"

Katie went over and pushed the curtains back, "this!".

"Last one out is a rotten potato", Hannah giggled.

The two girls raced to put their warm clothes on and make their way down the hall. When they passed Michaela's room, Katie noticed that the door was open and the bed was made. She placed her arm out to stop Hannah and pointed to the open door. Hannah shrugged and raised her chin to point to the family room. The girls tiptoed down the hall and peered around the corner. What they saw brought smiles to their faces. Michaela and Sully were sound asleep snuggled under a blanket on the couch. She had her head on his chest and an arm wrapped around his middle. Sully had his arm around her shoulders pulling her to him. His chin was resting on the top of her head.

"Awwww, that's so romantic", Katie whispered.

"Shhhhhhh, we don't want to wake them", Hannah nodded.

The two girls crept passed them and slowly opened the back door to the yard. Once outside with the door closed the raced through the snow.

"It won't be long now", Hannah shouted.

"For what?", Katie turned toward her.

"Til we're sisters", Hannah shrugged.

The two girls walked through the small yard heading for the trees in the back when out of no where a snowball came flying through the air nailing Katie right between the shoulders.

"Hey, watch it!", she turned on her heel.

As she turned around to look in the direction of where it had been thrown, Hannah was hit with one in the legs.

"Where are you?", she shouted. "Who did this? It's not funny.", Katie placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh I think it is", came a male voice from behind a tree a little ways over.

"Oh you do, do you. Well why don't you show yourself then? Or are you scared?", she taunted.

Patrick came leaning out from behind a tree about 15 feet away tossing another snowball up in the air and catching it.," I'm not scared. I think you might have me confused with someone".

"Who's that?", Hannah asked.

"New neighbor", Katie rolled her eyes "come on, he's not winning this."

She pulled Hannah around to the other side of the tree and started packing snowballs as fast as she could. When Patrick saw this, he went back toward his yard where he'd made a pile and started heaving them in her direction. Katie and Hannah were being pelted the entire time they were working.

"Oh he is so going to get it", Katie grumbled.

By the time Katie and Hannah had a good pile of snow balls, Patrick had run out and was attempting to make more. Katie picked up the balls and made her way towards his back all the while talking to Hannah.

"When we get close enough, I want you to tackle him. I'll do the rest.", Katie glared in Patrick's direction.

"Got it", Hannah nodded.

When they were about 10 feet away, Katie looked over at Hannah, "now!" she shouted.

Hannah launched herself in the air and grabbed onto his shoulders pulling him to the ground sideways. He rolled on his side and curled into a ball as Katie began heavy snowballs all over him.

"So you think it's funny to sneak up on a girl, huh?" , she shouted. "Well I don't!"

"Ok, ok, ok I give up. You win!", he begged.

"That's better", Katie laughed triumphantly.

She crossed her arms across her chest and backed up as Hannah pulled herself to a standing position. Hannah moved to stand beside Katie and stared at Patrick.

Patrick stood up and brushed the snow off his pants, "so is this your sister?" He asked.

"No, we're just friends", Katie put her arm around Hannah, "good friends".

"I can see that", Patrick laughed.

"How long have you lived here?", he looked at Katie.

"We moved in about 5 months ago. Why?", she glared.

"Just curious", he shrugged.

"I don't know anything about you. What's with all the questions?", she pointed and tapped her foot. Her anger was rising, and she had no idea why.

"Well, I moved here from Maine with my family, which you saw yesterday. I play hockey. What else do you want to know?", he shrugged.

"How about a last name?", Katie rolled her eyes.

"McKinley", he shrugged.

Katie repeated the name and let it roll off her tongue, "How old are you?"

"I turned 15 last week", he looked like he was blushing. "Why, how old are you?"

"I'll be 15 in May", she shrugged.

"Cool", Hannah jumped in. "That's means you'll be in the same grade as us. Are you going to St. Vincent's too? It's the best school around."

"No, my mom home schools me. I haven't been to a traditional school since I was in the third grade."

"So is your mom a teacher?", Hannah asked.

"No, you don't have to be to home school. She used to be a lawyer, but when Max was born she decided to stay home with us."

"So wait, your mom used to work and teach you at the same time?", Katie raised her brow.

"Yep", Patrick answered matter of factly.

"Why'd you move to Boston?", Katie asked.

"My dad got a better job here", Patrick shrugged. "We've moved around a lot, but he says this is it, we're not moving again. I hope he's right. I'm tired of starting over."

Just then Katie shivered. "Well, I'm going in", she shrugged. "It's freezing out here."

She turned to walk back towards the house and soon Hannah followed.

"It was nice meeting you", Hannah called over her shoulder.

"Same here", Patrick waved.

As they made their way back to the back steps Hannah leaned into Katie's shoulder, "he's cute".

"What? No, he's obnoxious", she grumbled.

"Ok, sure. Whatever you say", Hannah laughed.

When the girls came in the house, Michaela and Sully were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Katie and Hannah gave each other a knowing glance.

"So you seem to be getting along with the new neighbors just fine", Michaela smiled at Katie.

"Yeah. He's ok", Katie flipped her hand in the air.

"We should bake them something and take it over there", Michaela suggested.

"You better let Sully help you", Katie snickered.

"Katherine Elizabeth, I am not that bad of a cook", Michaela scolded playfully.

"Sure mom, whatever", Katie laughed.

Hannah was busy taking her heavy clothes off and hanging them up to dry, "he seems nice."

"Well, I'm glad you're making friends", Michaela shrugged.

"Did you sleep well last night, mom?", Katie spun on her heel to see Michaela hide her face behind the newspaper that she was reading.

"Yes, very well", she choked out.

"What about you, dad?", Hannah giggled.

"Yep, fine", he answered noncommittally.

"Umhuh", Katie raised her brow.

"Katie, we'll talk about this later.", Michaela glared at her and she knew she needed to drop it.

"Well, we best be going", Sully began to rise from the table. "I need to get home and shovel my driveway among other things."

"Sure, thanks for all your help with the tree", Michaela stood to walk him to the door. "I was wondering….well actually hoping…well, the hospital holds an annual Christmas Ball every year. Would you like to go with me? My invite allows a guest."

"Did you really think you needed to ask?", he whispered in her ear.

She felt shivers down her spine. "Well, I didn't know if you had plans yet. It's next Saturday night. Cocktail attire", she stood and kissed him on the cheek.

Hannah cleared her throat just as Sully was pulling Michaela into a deeper kiss, "we're standing right here, you know", she grumbled.

Michaela snickered and placed her forehead on his shoulder. "I'll call you this week and we'll work out the details then."

He pulled away from her to put on his coat and made his way out the door. Hannah soon followed after shouting a "see you tomorrow " to Katie.

"So mom, why did you sleep with Sully on the couch?", Katie didn't waste any time getting to the point.

"Katie, I'm an adult and what I do is my business, but Sully and I aren't doing anything wrong. I told you years ago when we had the talk about you becoming a woman, that you should wait until you're married."

"But you've been married before and so has Sully", Katie shrugged.

"Not to each other sweetheart", Michaela moved to sit on the couch.

"Nothing's going to happen until a wedding is involved. I can't very much tell you not to do something if I'm not going to follow my own advice right?"

"Sorry mom, I know it's none of my business", Katie hung her head.

"No, you're older now. I'm glad that you feel that you can talk to me about this stuff. I only hope you still feel this way in a few years. It's easy to get caught up in the moment and throw your beliefs out the window when something feels so powerful." Michaela hugged her, "so anytime you want to talk, I will, but privately."

Katie nodded, "Again, sorry mom."

"Apology accepted. Now lets go bake some Christmas cookies for the new neighbors.", she stood and extended her hand to Katie.

"Right, cookies", Katie rolled her eyes. "This should be a lot of fun. Do I need to call the fire department so they don't show up when the smoke alarm goes off again?", Katie laughed.

"Katie! I'm not that bad", Michaela blushed.

Two hours later and five dozen cookies were sitting on the kitchen counter. About half were edible, the rest were burnt.

"Well I think we did better this time", Michaela smile triumphantly.

"Yeah mom, smoke alarm only went off once", Katie's whole body shook with laughter. "I think we should give Patrick the burnt ones."

"Why", Michaela queered.

"After that snowball to the back, he deserves it.", Katie glared.

"Katie Lewis, you will be nice to him", Michaela ordered as she pack the cookies that were not burnt in a Christmas tin.

"I'm going to go change into something that doesn't have flour on it, and we'll walk over to visit.", Michaela glanced down at her shirt.

After about fifteen minutes, Michaela reemerged in a pair of jeans and a Christmas sweater.

Katie shook her head, "mom must you wear those crazy sweaters all the time?"

"What? I think it's festive", Michaela shrugged.

"Sure mom, or dorky", Katie mused.

"That's my goal in life sweetie, to embarrass you every time I can", Michaela laughed and carried the tin to the door. "You coming?"

Katie shrugged and pulled on her boots, "sure".

The two walked next door and knocked. They only had to wait a minute or two before the door swung open. A woman who looked to be in her forties answered the door with a baby on her hip.

"Hi, we're your neighbors", Michaela reached out to shake her hand. "I wanted to bring you this and say welcome. My names Michaela and this is my daughter Katie."

"Suzanne McKinley", the woman stated. "Come in please".

She moved out of the way as Katie and Michaela made their way inside, kicking off the snow from their boots.

"This is my husband Jason", the woman gestured toward a man coming down the hall "and this is Max our youngest. Patrick", Suzanne yelled. "Get down here and meet the neighbors."

"Coming mom", a voice shouted from above.

Patrick emerged from a door upstairs. He was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. His hair was wet as if he'd just gotten out of the shower. He was trying to towel dry it.

"Sorry, just got home from hockey practice", he held his hand out to Michaela.

"Come have a seat", Jason pointed to the family room.

"We can't stay long", Michaela answered.

Katie kept glancing back at Patrick. This was the first time she'd seen him without his coat on. His arms and torso were muscled and the shirt clung to it showing off the definition. His sweats hung low on his hips and his blonde hair was mussed up from being towel dried. She tried to turn away but she couldn't.

Just then he walked by her a shouldered into her side almost knocking her over. When she turned to glare at him, he just smiled a toothy smile and winked. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the conversation between her mom and Jason.

"It's Dr. McKinley actually", she heard Jason say. "I just took a job at Boston Memorial as a Neurosurgeon."

"I'll have to show you around then", Michaela smiled. "That's where I work".

"Oh, are you a nurse?", he raised his brow.

"Hardly", Katie groaned.

"Katie", Michaela snapped. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm a pediatric surgeon", she stated proudly. "I'm sure we'll work together in the OR".

Just then Michaela stood up, "well we need to get going. It was nice meeting you".

"Same here", Suzanne answered. "Patrick, aren't you going to say goodbye?"

"Yes, nice meeting you", he winked at Katie.

Michaela and Katie made their way to the door and Patrick followed. He leaned up next to Katie's ear, "you better watch out the next time your outside. Payback can be rough".

She glared at him, "oh don't you worry. I know how to throw. My mom's boyfriend is the baseball coach."

She marched out of the brown stone heading back to her own muttering, "show off".

_**So what do you think of Patrick. He's the typical All-American boy. The sweet, good looking boy next door. He's going to make for an interesting character. Enjoy and thanks for the all the positive reviews….**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The week had past pretty uneventful. Katie had only seen Patrick in passing. A few times shoveling his own steps and a few times carrying a bag, which she assumed was hockey gear out to his mom's car. She was currently helping Michaela carry in groceries.

"Can Hannah come over tonight when you guys are the hospital ball?", Katie asked.

"It's fine with me as long as Sully's ok with it.", Michaela shrugged.

After she carried a bag in, Katie continued to lean into the car trying to reach the last one. "I'll lock the car up", she shouted over her shoulder.

"Good idea, you wouldn't want anyone to break in", she heard a voice behind her.

She jumped and turned around almost dropping the armload of bags she was currently trying to carry.

"Don't sneak up on me", she scolded.

"Sorry", Patrick shrugged. "Let me help you", he leaned over and grabbed the bags from her arms.

"I don't need any help", Katie turned away from him.

"Doesn't look that way to me", Patrick shrugged. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I was just trying to be nice."

"What do you want?", Katie looked at him skeptically.

"I want to be your friend, but you seem determined to keep me at arms length.", he shook his head.

"Sorry", she hung her head. "Here", she handed him a bag. "I'd appreciate your help."

He took the bag and offered a weak smile, "my mom taught me that you should always offer to help a lady in need."

"Really. Your mom told you that?", she raised a brow.

"Yep, lead the way", he gestured toward the house.

The two walked in the house and placed the bags on the kitchen counter where Michaela was currently putting the other groceries away.

Patrick turned and headed back toward the door and Katie followed, "I've got a hockey game tomorrow afternoon. In honor of this friendship that we're forging, I'd like to invite you to come watch. My team's pretty good. You can bring Hannah if you want."

"I'll have to ask my mom, but I'll try", Katie smiled.

"Sounds great, friend", Patrick smiled a toothy grin.

"Yeah, friend", Katie rolled her eyes.

When Katie walked back into the kitchen, Michaela smiled at her, "he seems like a nice boy".

"Yeah, he's determined to be friends", Katie laughed. "He wants me to come to his hockey game tomorrow afternoon. He said to bring Hannah. Can I go mom?"

"Sure, I'll have to see if Sully can drop you two off. I have to work tomorrow. I don't see that being a problem though.", she smiled at Katie. "I'm glad to see you doing things with your friends again."

Katie smiled and walked out of the room, "I'm going to watch some TV."

Michaela spent the rest of the day relaxing and reading. She wanted to be rested for the ball that night, and she had a surgery to be ready for the next afternoon. She had brought home charts and books to go over everything she would need. When she glanced up at the clock she realized that she only had a little over an hour to be ready.

"Katie, I've got to get ready for tonight. If Sully gets here before I get out, just have him wait in the living room ok?", Michaela shouted down the hall.

"Sure mom", Katie called back.

Michaela retreated into her bedroom and began to dress. She'd been able to shop for a new dress this week, which she was excited about. She hoped Sully would be pleased with what she'd selected. She sat down at her vanity and began working on her hair. She planned to wear it up tonight. She had curled it earlier in the day and was planning to pin in up on top of her head. She left a few ringlets hanging at the base of her neck and around her face to soften the look. Since it was a Christmas Ball, she had decided on a red dress. The dress was simple but elegant. She glanced over her shoulder at the dress again as it laid across her bed. After applying some red lipstick and blush to her cheeks, she stood from the vanity. She removed her robe and tossed it across the end of the bed. Just as she was stepping into the dress, there was a soft knock at her door.

"Just a minute", she called out.

"It's just me mom, Sully's not here yet. Can I come in?"

"Sure Katie, I'm almost ready."

Katie pushed the door open slightly and gasped, "Mom, that's a little skimpy for underwear isn't it?"

Michaela blushed a deep red, "Katie, I need it for this dress. You have to wear the proper undergarments when you go to a formal dance."

"Whatever you say mom, but that's scandalous.", Katie giggled.

Michaela had paired a strapless bra with a thong. The dress was clingy and had spaghetti straps. She had no intention of letting Sully anywhere near her underwear, but Katie seemed to think otherwise. She shook her head as she pulled on the dress. It was made of a silky stretchy fabric that clung to every curve of her body. It had a simple scoop neck and back with small spaghetti straps. It fell to the floor and was a deep red in color. The entire dress had small silver sparkles on it. The way the light hit, made the whole dress twinkle. Michaela shifted and swayed in front of the mirror as she pulled on the high heeled sandals she'd selected.

"There, done", she smiled.

"You look great mom", Katie beamed.

Michaela grabbed her coat and purse and made her way to the living room to wait on Sully. Before she sat down, she put her coat on and tied it shut at the waist. She was just getting ready to sit down when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to open it, and there was Sully dressed in a gray suit. He had on a red button down with a matching red tie.

He smiled softly at her, "You said you had a red dress, so I was trying to match. I hope this is ok."

"Sure", she returned his smile.

"I brought you something for your decorations", he held a small bunch of mistletoe.

Michaela blushed a deep red, "thank you".

He held it up in the air with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist. "Come here", he coaxed.

She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

"Merry Christmas", he whispered.

"Merry Christmas", she echoed in return.

"Ok, you two, can I get in the door now?", Hannah laughed from behind him.

"Sorry honey", Sully chuckled as he moved out of the way.

Hannah made her way into the house and the two girls disappeared down the hall.

"Call if you need anything, we won't be out to late", Michaela called after them.

"We will", they answered and then giggled in response.

"Shall we?", Sully turned and raised his elbow to Michaela.

She wrapped her arm through his and they made their way down to the waiting car. On the ride over Michaela asked Sully about giving the girls a ride the next day to the hockey game. He had said that he didn't see it being a problem, he'd even pick them up and bring them back to his place. When they arrived at the hotel where the ball was being held, Sully parked the car and helped Michaela out. She leaned into him as they climbed the steps. When they got inside and checked their coats, they walked hand in hand into the ball room.

It was decorated beautifully inside. There were candles everywhere, and holly and red berries adorned the tables. White china and crystal place settings were out on the tables and gold covers were on the chairs.

"Wow, they went all out for this didn't they?", Sully gasped.

"Yeah, my father used to attend these all the time. It seemed every year they made them more elaborate.", she glanced around.

"Michaela", came a voice behind them.

When Michaela turned around she saw William walking forward.

"Hi William", she smiled. "This is Sully, Sully this is William".

The men shook hands and Michaela noticed Sully give him the once over. She glanced between them and then guided Sully over to the bar area.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you like this.", she whispered in his ear.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you", he turned in her direction.

"What? We've been friends since we were 4. You've got nothing to worry about.", she smiled at him.

"Well you might not see it, but he's got a thing for you", Sully kissed her on the cheek.

"Dance with me?", she cocked her head to the side.

The two made their way to the dance floor and stayed there until dinner was served. When they made their way around the tables to find their seats, they noticed that they were seated at William's table.

"Great", Sully sighed.

"I'm sorry Sully, I asked to be seated with William. I didn't think you'd object. I'm telling you, you have nothing to worry about", she rubbed his arm.

Minutes later Jason walked up, "Hi, it's funny seeing you here", he smiled.

"Oh, Jason, how are you", she smiled.

"Sully this is Jason McKinley. He's my new neighbor and a neurosurgeon at the hospital.", she leaned into him.

"Nice to meet you", Sully shook his hand.

Soon the servers began bringing out the dinner as an uncomfortable silence settled over the table.

"William, how do you know Michaela?", Jason asked.

"We grew up around the corner from each other and went to school together.", William smiled at her.

Sully stood and to make his way back to the bar, "I need a drink, would you like anything dear?"

"A white wine please", she smiled her thanks as he walked away.

After dinner Michaela excused herself to the ladies room. She was growing rather tired of Sully's jealous act. She had done nothing to encourage William to show her affection, and they had always been friends. _Was Sully seeing something that she wasn't?_

When she returned to the ballroom, Sully was standing over next to Jason deep in conversation. Michaela marched with purpose over to him tapped him on the shoulder and crossed her arms waiting to be noticed.

"I wanna talk to you", she glared.

"Why's that?", he grumbled.

"I wanna know what I've done tonight to make you act like this.", she tapped her foot.

"I'll talk to you later", Jason excused himself from the group.

Sully's temper began to flare. He grabbed Michaela by the elbow and led her out into the hallway of the ballroom.

"What are you talking about?", Sully lifted his arms.

"It's quite obvious that you're jealous, Mr. Sully, and I want to know why?", she shrugged. "What have I done to show that I have any interest in anyone here other than you?"

"Michaela I don't like the way he looks at you. He sees you the way I do. You know that what we've got here", he gestured between them "it's special. We've been building this for months."

Michaela dropped her eyes to the floor, "I know, and don't worry. I don't feel the way I feel about you, with William. He is one of my oldest friends though"

"I know, and I'm going to do my best not to kill him. He's got to stop with the lost little puppy looks he keeps throwing your way though.", he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'll talk to him. He's been there for me a lot in the past ten years though. He helped me through one of my most difficult times.", Michaela tilted her head so she could look him in the eyes.

"Ok", he sighed. "I'm sorry I acted like that. I'll try to not ruin the rest of the night. Besides, I bet William's never gotten to do this.", he leaned forward and placed a kiss to her lips.

She leaned into him deepening the kiss and soon heard feet shuffling in the background. When she broke away from him. She saw William retreating down the hall back to the ballroom. Michaela sighed and shook her head before smiling up at him. They made their way back into the ballroom just as the last dance was being announced.

"Shall we?", he reached for her to guide her out onto the dance floor.

"I'd love to", she smiled at him.

**To get the full effect of this scene, go to you tube and enter the following address…. **** watch?v=QHGy8zEzpk4**

**Crazier - Taylor Swift**

_I never gone with the wind, just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Til you open the door, there's so much more_

_I never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along, and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling, and I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

Sully leaned down next to her ear, "did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Thank you", she smiled up at him.

_I watched from a distance as you made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know_

_How that would feel, and you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes and made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling, and I'm lost in you eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Baby you showed me what living is for_

_I don't want to hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling_

_And I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier_

"You're the only one I want, Sully. Please believe me?", she smiled up at him as the music stopped.

"I do, and I'm sorry. I've never been good at sharing.", he chuckled.

She glanced at her watch, "I think we should head out. It's getting late and you still have to take Hannah home."

They walked together back to the coat room to pick up their coats and make their way back out to the car.

"I had a great time tonight", she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for coming with me. I know this really isn't your thing."

"Anything that involves you, is my thing", Sully smiled. "I'll do anything to spend time with you."

_**There you go…hope you enjoyed it…**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sully had come by bright and early to pick up the girls to take them to the ice rink. Katie was surprised that she was actually looking forward to going to the hockey game. She'd never really been into sports, but she had been bored sitting at home. There wasn't a whole lot to do in the winter in Boston. Hannah had told her that she knew a little about hockey and would try to explain it to her.

When they got to the arena, Sully told them he'd meet them after the game. He asked them to call him when they were ready to be picked up. They waved "bye" and walked through the big glass doors.

When they entered, they felt a big "whoosh" of cold air. Players were out on the ice skating around warming up. Katie made her way over to the snack bar in the corner to buy some hot chocolate.

"It's freezing in here", she rubbed her hands up and down the sleeves of her coat.

"It has to be to keep the ice frozen silly", Hannah shook her head. "Where do you want to sit?"

Katie looked around for a spot where she could see the game and also be comfortable.

"How about up there?", she pointed.

The girls made their way up the steps to the middle of the bleachers. They sat down and began surveying the players on the ice.

"Patrick's on The Blaze. They're the red and black team. He plays forward.", Katie pointed to the red and blue lines on the ice.

Hannah shook her head, "how do you know all this?"

"He told me", Katie shrugged. "We're friends."

Just then Patrick skated onto the ice. He tossed his helmet to the side and began to make sweeping circles around one end of the rink. His blond hair was blowing in the wind he created. Katie waved enthusiastically at him. He saw her and waved back smiling a toothy grin.

He skated over to the side of the rink in front of them and shouted, "you made it."

"Good luck", Katie shouted back as she bounced in her seat.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you after the game", he winked and skated back to where the rest of team was warming up.

Once the game started, Katie couldn't take her eyes off the rink. She watched as the players glided across the ice with ease. Patrick was by far one of the best players on the team. By the end of the second period he'd scored 2 of the 3 goals that The Blaze had on their point total. He made the game look effortless. Katie had long forgotten how cold she was as she and Hannah jumped up and down in their seats.

When the game came to an end, the girls made their way down to the glass. Patrick took off his helmet and tossed it on the ice. He was covered in sweat and his hair was plastered to his forehead.

"So? What'd ya think?", he smiled as he skated over to where the girls were standing.

"That was awesome", Katie bounced on the balls of her feet. "I never thought I'd like hockey. You make it look so easy".

"Well, I've been skating since I was 5, and playing since I was 8", he shrugged. "Do you skate?", he looked at her with a mischievous smile.

"Not really. Well maybe a little", she blushed and looked away.

"Well the ice is free for the next two hours. You wanna skate?", he shrugged.

"I don't know", she mumbled.

"We were supposed to call my dad when the game was over so he could come and get us", Hannah shrugged.

"My mom's coming to get me in a little while. She knows I have to cool down after a game. She can give you a ride, that is if you want to stay.", he looked so hopeful.

"Alright, I'll ask", Hannah pulled her cell out to call Sully.

After hanging up the phone, Hannah walked over and let them know that Sully said they could stay. Patrick smiled at them as they moved to end of the bleachers and made their way closer to the ice.

"You need to go over there", he pointed to a counter in the corner, "and rent some skates. Tell them you're here with me and they shouldn't charge you."

Katie and Hannah ambled over to the counter and waited for the attendant to emerge.

"Do you know how to skate?", Katie leaned into Hannah's side.

"Yep", Hannah smiled. "My dad taught me when I was little."

"Are you any good at it?", Katie voice betrayed her nervousness.

"I won't fall down, if that's what you're asking.", Hannah smirked.

After they got their skates, they made their way over to a bench near the ice and began putting them on. A few other members of the hockey team were coming back out onto the ice to cool down.

"Some friends of mine are going to skate with us", Patrick shouted. "Be nice to them or you deal with me".

Once they had the skates laced up, the girls made their way over to the ice. Hannah gingerly stepped onto the ice and breezed away. Katie looked at her with her mouth gaping open. Hannah had told the truth, she wasn't going to fall. Katie on the other hand was not that skilled.

Patrick slid over to where Katie was holding on to the side, "what's wrong?"

"I'm just not really good at this" she waved her hand around "whole skating thing."

"I'll help you", he held his hand out.

She grasped it white knuckled as her legs wobbled under her, "promise you won't let go."

"I promise" he ran his finger across his heart. He turned to where he was facing her and began skating backwards as he reached with his other hand to connect with her. "Don't look at your feet, keep you eyes on me", he said in a soothing voice.

He slowly pulled her around the rink. The more they stayed that way, the better Katie felt. Every once in a while, she look over and see Hannah breeze by. Over time the other players left the ice and began heading to the locker room to remove their gear. Patrick stayed with Katie and continued to pull her around the rink.

"You can go with your friends if you want", she shrugged as he watched a tall dark haired boy disappear into the locker room.

"I am with my friend", he smiled at her. "I'm enjoying myself right now."

Hannah happened to fly by again and looked over at Katie, "I'm done", she waved. "I'm going to go get a drink, and I'll wait for you."

"Ok", Katie called. "I don't think I'll be too much longer."

Patrick smiled at her and turned her in his arms, "Do you trust me?"

"What are you doing?", she squealed.

"Do you trust me?", he said a little louder as he spun so she was the one going backwards.

"I guess", her voice trembled.

Just then, he reached down and lifted her up grabbing her under her thighs. "Wrap your legs around me", he laughed as she squealed.

She gripped his shoulders and locked her legs around his middle, clinging to him for dear life.

"Relax", he soothed in her ear. "I'm not going to drop you."

When he felt the tenseness leave her body, he sped up. He flew around the rink laughing as she squealed. After they made a few trips around, he came back to the door to exit the ice.

He set her down and stepped back, "pretty cool, huh?"

"That was awesome", she bounced up and down. She hugged him around the shoulders, "Thank you so much".

"You're welcome", he smiled back. "I've got to go get changed. I'll be back out in a few minutes and we can go."

Katie walked over to where Hannah was sitting and drinking a soda. Hannah looked up at her and smiled, "did you have fun?"

"That was so cool. It's nice to be able to hang out with a guy and know that we can just be friends", Katie bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Just friends, huh", Hannah raised a brow.

"Hannah, he wants to be friends. That's it. I promise. He's like an annoying brother.", Katie shook her head.

Meanwhile in the locker room, Patrick was pulling off his gear.

"That your girlfriend?", the dark haired boy from earlier asked.

"No", Patrick shook his head. "We're just friends. She's my neighbor. Kinda like a sister.", he shrugged.

"Whatever you say dude, but I think you might be blind or incredibly dense. I see the way she looks at you.", he shook his head.

"No Matt, it's not like that, and you better stay away from her.", Patrick glared at him.

He finished changing and made his way back out to where the girls were sitting.

"Come on", he waved them over. "My mom is going to pick us up next door."

"Why?", Katie wrinkled her forehead at him.

"Because I'm hungry and I want a pizza", he smiled. "Come on, my treat".

The three made their way out of the arena and headed to the pizza shop next door.

"I'm really glad you guys came today", Patrick smiled. "My mom has a hard time coming to the games since Max is so little. He won't sit through the games. My dad is always at work and can't make it either. It was nice having my own personal cheering section."

"No problem. We had fun", Katie smiled and Hannah nodded. "Let me know when the next game is and we'll try to come."

Just then Patrick held open the door to the pizza shop and let the girls enter first. They found a booth in the corner and settled in to enjoy their lunch.

_**So I know this was a short one, but this was a good stopping point… Enjoy!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_I've been able to write more than I thought I would, so I may be able to finish this story in the next week or so. There's not much left…_

Chapter 19

Christmas Eve 2012

Christmas had been spent the same way every year for the Quinn's. Time split going from home to home of all the family. Michaela and Katie were the smallest group of family, so they were expected to do the visiting and go from house to house. Elizabeth, Michaela's mother, used to host Christmas at her house, but now that she's getting up in her years she'd stopped.

This year, Sully had asked Michaela and Katie to spend Christmas Eve with him and Hannah. Hannah's grandparents lived out west and weren't planning to come to Boston for Christmas, so it would be just the two of them. Michaela had happily agreed to Christmas with the Sully's. She knew that her sisters would complain that she wasn't spending it with them, but she had promised to visit them in the coming days.

She was currently wrapping presents in her bedroom. She'd been busy at the hospital the last few days and hadn't had time to finish. Katie was over at Patrick's watching a movie and wasn't suppose to be back for a few hours. Michaela laughed to herself.

Watching Katie and Patrick interact was like watching siblings. They would bicker one minute, and then be laughing the next. Patrick was a nice boy. He'd been by several times to help Katie study. Even though he was the same age as she was, he was farther along in his studies than she was. He seemed to really excel in the sciences and math. He'd confided in them that he was hoping to follow in his father's footsteps and become a doctor. Michaela could tell that he was serious about this dream. He reminded her of herself when she was young.

Despite Katie's constant reminder that he was "obnoxious", Patrick was showing a softer more genuine side. He'd been by to shovel the steps of their brown stone more than once so Katie wouldn't need to, and helped carry things in whenever he saw them outdoors. Just the other night he brought a package in for them that had been left at the bottom of their stairs by a delivery man. Michaela had thanked him and made a mental note to thank his mother for raising him right.

As she was finishing the last of the presents she heard the front door close. She gathered the presents in her arms and began carrying them out to the family room. When she rounded the corner she saw Katie standing there laughing with Patrick not far behind her. She smiled as she rounded the corner and placed the presents on the couch.

"I'll see you tomorrow", Katie said through a fit of giggles as she opened the door to let Patrick out.

"Yep, tomorrow", he was laughing in return.

Katie closed the door and turned toward Michaela, "he got me a gift and wants to stop by sometime tomorrow."

"We'll be at Sully's until around 3, but he can come by after that.", Michaela smiled.

"Mom, I need your help", Katie had a slight panic on her face.

"What's wrong?", Michaela looked in her direction.

"I don't have anything for him, and I have no idea what to get", she waved her arm in the air.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out.", Michaela assured.

She returned to her room to gather more gifts and bring them out as Katie flopped down on the couch.

"Don't get to comfortable", Michaela shouted "we're heading out as soon as I bring all these out."

Katie grabbed a box that had been saved from one of the many deliveries that had arrived over the past week, and began placing the wrapped gifts in the box. When Michaela reemerged from the bedroom, Katie had everything ready to go out to the car.

"We're all set", she looked toward Michaela.

"Alright", she smiled.

They made their way out with the box of gifts and an over night bag for each of them. Sully had offered to fix an "old fashion" breakfast for them in the morning, and Michaela was looking forward to it.

The drive to Sully's didn't take as long as Michaela thought it would. The roads had just been plowed and there weren't as many people out as she expected. When they arrived, Michaela grabbed the box of gifts while Katie grabbed the over night bags. When they trudged up the steps, they didn't even need to knock.

"Merry Christmas", the door swung open and there stood Sully.

He was wearing faded jeans and a off white cable knit sweater. He had a red apron tied around his waist and was donning an oven mitt. Hannah was bouncing behind him waiting for him to move out of the way.

"Merry Christmas", Michaela returned.

She climbed the rest of the steps up to the door and shifted the box just as Sully went to take it from her arms. As she moved through the door, she could smell food cooking. Soft Christmas music was filtering through the house. She followed Sully into the kitchen and sat down while he moved back to his spot in front of the stove. He'd made a huge spread. There was a ham baking in the oven, beans, potatoes, and apples cooking on the stove, and a basket with fresh bread sitting on the counter. Michaela looked around and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Where'd you learned to cook like this?", she cocked her head to the side.

"Various restaurants. I worked in a ton of them while paying for school.", he shrugged.

He handed her a glass of wine as he turned around. The girls were in the family room laughing and talking.

Sully chuckled, "I'm glad you guys could come, Hannah doesn't have any cousins so this is her first Christmas with someone her own age. It's usually just adults and her."

"Thanks for having us", Michaela blushed. "It's been along time since I've had a Christmas like this."

Sully knew without asking that she meant a Christmas like a real family. He came around to where she was sitting and pulled her to a standing position. He handed her the wine glass and then clinked his to it, "to many more Christmas' to come". He smiled as did she and both took a sip of wine.

Later the group of four was seated around the table and heaping their plates with all the delicious food that Sully had cooked. They laughed and shared stories of past Christmas'. Both adults found that the girls liked to remember events that had been not so pleasant when they occurred.

"Hey mom, remember that year the fire department came?", Katie gasped through a fit of giggles.

"Oh lord", Michaela shook her head. "Yes Katie, I remember that all to well. I think you remind me of it every year."

"Do tell", Sully glanced over at her and gently rubbed the back of her hand.

Katie started, "well it was about 5 years ago. Mom decided that she was going to bake an apple pie. She put it in the oven and then went to sit down on the couch and watch TV. She fell asleep and I was in my room talking to one of my friends on the phone. The next thing I knew, there was smoke coming down the hall and the fire department was breaking down the door. Mom jumped up off the couch and yelled at the fireman thinking he was breaking in the apartment. That was the last time she attempted a pie." Katie was grabbing her stomach laughing.

"I was tired", Michaela blushed. "I'd just pulled a double shift at the hospital and I could barely keep my eyes open."

Sully chuckled and smiled at her.

"I don't know what you're laughing at dad, you've had crazy Christmas' too", Hannah smirked.

"Oh, I don't know about that", Sully laughed.

"Oh I do", Hannah giggled. "Remember last year?"

"Oh, right", Sully shook his head.

"What happened?", Katie cocked her brow.

"Well", Hannah giggled "We were suppose to go over to Mr. Simon's for dinner. Dad was bringing things out to the car. I was right behind him, and he asked me to pull the door shut because I was letting all the heat out. Well he failed to mention that he'd already locked the door. When I pulled it closed, I successfully locked us out with out a phone I might add. We sat on the porch for awhile hoping that the neighbors might drive by and see us, but that didn't work. We could hear the phone ringing in the house but couldn't get to it. After an hour passed, dad gave up and broke a window to get in. He cut his hand, and we spent Christmas in the emergency room while he got stitches.", Hannah shook her head.

Sully held up his hand and brushed back his sleeve showing Michaela the scar that now graced his right wrist. Michaela giggled and shook her head.

"I guess we all have our moments, huh?", she mused.

After dinner was finished, Michaela helped Sully carry the dishes into the kitchen and load them into the dishwasher. The girls went into the family room and flopped down on the couch to gaze at the tree. When the kitchen was clean, Sully and Michaela soon joined the girls.

"We have a tradition in our family that we read "A Christmas Carol" on Christmas Eve", Michaela turned to Sully as she pulled the book out of the box of gifts she'd brought.

"Sounds nice", Sully leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. " Give me just a minute."

He rose from where he was sitting and moved near the back door. He stepped out for only a moment and soon returned with an arm load of firewood.

"We just started using the fireplace last week", he shrugged. "I thought it'd be nice tonight."

"Sounds wonderful", she sighed.

Sully went to work in building a fire and soon had it blazing. Michaela curled up on one end of the couch and opened the book. The group of four spent the next several hours listening to her read. Sully was completely lost in the story as he listened to her voice. He kept thinking he could listen to her forever. When the story was finished, Michaela nudged a sleepy Katie and urged her to go to bed.

"The sooner you go to bed, the sooner it will be morning", Sully told Hannah.

The girls pulled themselves off the loveseat and trudged back to Hannah's room shouting "goodnights" over their shoulders.

"I'm really glad you guys decided to stay here tonight", Sully pulled Michaela into his side.

She snuggled up to him and leaned her face onto his chest, "thanks for having us."

Sully took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "well we have another tradition that I want to do tonight with just the two of us."

Michaela stiffened slightly and made to pull away from him. Sully tightened his grip, "where are you going?" He reached in behind him and grabbed a box that was hidden beside the couch, "Here, open it".

She looked at him and wrinkled her brow.

"We always got to open one gift on Christmas Eve in my family. I want you to open this one tonight. Just the two of us,", he smiled and pushed it toward her encouraging her to open the box.

It was a small box wrapped in silver paper with a red bow tied around it. She picked it up and ran her fingers along the ribbon.

"Go ahead, open it", he coaxed.

She smiled at him and began tearing the paper. When she got the paper off, a small black velvet box was revealed. Michaela gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Sully took the box from her hand and moved to turn and face her.

"Michaela, I love you. I want to be with you more than anything in the world. I want to wake up with you and go to sleep with you beside me every night. I want eat breakfast with you and share the morning paper with you everyday. I want everything with you. I never thought I'd find love again, and I was ok with that. I never thought that there'd be another woman out there that would make me feel complete again, but there was. You complete me, Michaela.", he moved to the floor, "Will you marry me?"

She glanced from him to the ring and back to him. With tears in her eyes she nodded wordlessly and threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes", she whispered in his ear. She pulled back just in time to crash her lips to his. He plunged his tongue in to meet hers in a fiery kiss. When she pulled away he lifted her shaking hand in his to slide the ring onto her finger. It was a beautiful, single solitaire with a princess cut diamond. She tilted her hand from side to side in the firelight.

"It's beautiful Sully", she smiled and kissed him again.

"Time for a new tradition", he winked.

She looked at him confused as he pulled her up and moved to the area between the fireplace and the tree.

"Dance with me", he whispered in her ear.

The two stood there barefoot in the firelight swaying to the music on the stereo. Sully pulled her as close as he could pressing her hips into his as she looped her hands around his neck and placed her head on his chest. She could feel his heart thundering in his chest as he hugged her to him.

_**To get the full effect of this scene go to you tube and enter the following address…. watch?v=WWsOTV1LsPo**_

**Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas- Cold Play**

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on_

_Our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the Yule- tide gay_

_From now on _

_Our troubles will be far away_

_Here we are as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more_

As they continued to sway to the soulful music, Michaela raised her head to look into his eyes. "I love you", she whispered. "More than anything. You've made this Christmas perfect."

"I love you to", he answered. He smiled when he noticed her checking out the ring again.

"It really is beautiful, Sully", she sighed.

"I'm glad you like it.", he chuckled.

He leaned in to offer another kiss. This one was different from the last one though. This one was soft and slow. It conveyed no need to rush, they had time on their hands. They both knew that tonight symbolized an entire future together. No longer would sadness or heartbreak control their lives. Tonight love and comfort would surround them and carry them into a future together.

_Through the years_

_We all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now…_

_**So there you go…the proposal….I know you've been waiting. LOL I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you for all the kind reviews. I appreciate them, your words are what encourage me to continue this story…**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Christmas Morning 2012

After staying up most of this night talking and enjoying each others company, Sully had convinced Michaela to go sleep in his bed. If she wasn't so deliriously happy, she probably would have fought him on it. She had climbed into the soft sheets in the wee hours of the morning as Sully made himself comfortable on the couch. After she was in the privacy of his room, Michaela had changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. This was not her normal sleep attire for the winter time, and she had packed heavy fleece pjs also, but she wanted to feel close to him. With the bare minimum covering her, she felt like she was closer to him. The sheets were still as soft as she remembered, and as she sunk deeper into the warmth she breathed in his scent. She fell into a deep sleep dreaming of the day he would join her.

Sully woke early and began preparing breakfast. He knew the girls would not sleep in this morning. They were already early risers and the added excitement of Christmas morning was going to get them up even earlier. He'd put on a pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt before he went to bed last night and he shivered slightly as he sat up on the couch. He moved over next to the fireplace to revive the fire from the night before. There were still some embers glowing, so little was needed to bring it back to life. Once he had the fire going, he moved into the kitchen to brew some coffee.

As he continued to prepare breakfast, he began whistling. Christmas tunes were pouring from him as he began pulling pots and pans out to make a big spread. He had the makings for French toast sitting on the counter, and sausage over by the stove. He pulled out a cutting board and began forming sausage patties. He had his back to the rest of the house, and failed to notice that Michaela had gotten up and was making her way toward him. He continued whistling and set the frying pan on the stove. Michaela rounded the corner and crept up behind him. She reached around his middle from the back and raised up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. She giggled as he jumped slightly at the contact.

"Morning", she yawned.

"Mornin' ", he looked over his shoulder, "I like waking up like this."

He turned slightly in her arms but held his out to the side. "I can't hug ya right now. I've got sausage meat all over my hands. Give me a minute to finish this, and I'll give you a proper good morning.", he stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

She giggled and stepped back away from him heading back into the family room. She walked over to where she had left her over night bag and began digging through it. She wanted to find her robe. Her current sleep attire left little to the imagination, and she felt she needed to cover herself. Before she could stand back up completely, she felt Sully come up behind her.

"What are you doing?", he whispered in her ear.

She shivered slightly as his breath tickled her ear, "looking for my robe."

"I like what you have on right now", he grazed his finger across her bare shoulder and leaned in to kiss it.

She blushed as she looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but adoration. She knew what he was thinking and she had to admit, she was thinking about it too. She turned in his arms and placed a kiss to his lips. As she began to pull away, he reached up and gripped the back of her neck pulling her back to him. He deepened the kiss and pressed his body into hers. She moaned lightly and pulled back. He touched his forehead to hers and trailed his fingers down her cheek.

"I don't wanna wait to marry you. I wanna set a date today. We'll go where ever you want, but I don't want a long engagement.", he was breathless from their kiss.

"I don't want to wait either Sully. All I care about is being your wife. I don't need a fancy wedding. I already had one of those. We can talk about this later, when the girls are up.", she sighed and leaned into him.

Just then Katie and Hannah came rushing into the room. They plopped down on the floor and looked up patiently waiting to open their gifts.

"Whatever your cooking in there", Hannah pointed into the kitchen, "it's smoking".

Sully glanced back at the kitchen door and saw the smoke coming out. He dashed back in hoping he could save the sausages before they were burnt beyond repair.

After Sully retreated into the kitchen, Michaela continued to rummage for her robe. When she found it, she slid it on and tied it around her waist. She moved over and sat down on the couch to watch the girls dig through the gifts.

"Hey dad", Hannah called "can we start?"

Katie was bouncing on her knees with excitement and smiling from ear to ear.

"Sure", Sully yelled back. "I'll be in there in a minute."

Katie moved over beside the box that she and Michaela had brought and began pulling wrapped gifts out.

"Here", she handed Hannah a green and red box "this is from me."

Hannah took the box and tore into it. When she got it opened there was a small wooden jewelry box. It had a hand carved flower on the top.

"Thanks", Hannah smiled.

"You're welcome", Katie returned "open it up."

Hannah lifted the lid and squealed when she saw what was inside. There was a small half of a gold heart. It was strung on a small gold chain. Hannah lifted it to get a better view and her smile got even bigger if that was possible.

"I have one too", Katie smiled. She pulled her necklace out of her collar. "See, when you put them together they make a heart.", she held it up. "We'll be best friends forever."

Hannah threw her arms around Katie's neck, "I love it. Thanks. Here, your turn."

Katie took the box from Hannah's hand and tore into it. When she got it open, she found a Barnes and Noble gift card at the bottom. She smiled and looked up at Hannah, "thank you."

"You're welcome. I know how much you like to read. I thought this way, you could pick out whatever book you wanted.", she grinned.

Sully walked into the room as they were picking up the wrapping paper. He watched the girls tearing through the paper and smiled. They were laughing and bursting with "thank yous" and "you're welcomes". Michaela was sitting on the couch smiling at them with a dazed look on her face. He moved over and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder he pulled her to him.

"Having a good morning?", he kissed her cheek.

"Very much so", she smiled. "Merry Christmas. Here", she handed him a box. "You haven't opened your's from me yet."

Sully smiled at her as he ran his hand along the side of the box.

"Go ahead", Michaela coaxed.

Sully began to tear the paper off the box. When he finished opening it, he found a beautiful knife in the box. It had a fairly large blade and an ivory handle. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands several times looking at the etching in the blade. "Wow, thank you."

"You're welcome", she smiled. "I know how much you like to camp. I thought it might come in handy."

"Should we tell them now?", he glanced at her.

"Sure", she smiled.

"Girls", Sully tried to get their attention. "Come over here for a minute." He motioned to the couch, "we have something we want to tell you."

Once the girls had come over and made themselves comfortable he looked down at their expectant faces, "Last night I asked your mom", he looked at Katie "to marry me and she said yes." He laughed like a schoolboy and pulled her closer to him.

"Really", Hannah squealed and launched herself at Sully.

"Really", he laughed.

Katie scurried over to Michaela and grabbed her hand to look at the ring that she just now noticed. "Oh mom, it's beautiful."

"So, are you two ok with this?", Michaela asked.

"We're better than ok", Katie laughed.

"We've been waiting for this for the past month", Hannah giggled.

"You have, have you", Sully shouldered into Hannah.

"So when's the wedding?" Katie blurted out.

"We haven't discussed that yet.", Michaela glanced at Sully.

"Where are we gonna live?", Hannah asked. "Are you guys going to move in here?"

"Well, your place is bigger than mine", Sully shrugged at Michaela. "I figured we'd move in with you, if that's ok."

"We'll figure something out", Michaela laughed.

Just then Katie looked up at Sully, "can I call you dad?", she asked.

Tears welled in Michaela's eyes as she watched a smile appear on Sully's face. "There's nothing I'd like better", he chuckled.

Katie rose up on her knees and slid over in front of him. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulders, "Thank you…. Dad", she began to sob.

When she looked up at Sully's questioning face she clarified, "for making us a real family."

Sully nodded and rubbed her back, "you're welcome sweetheart."

Michaela couldn't hold back any longer. The tears that had welled in her eyes were now falling freely down her cheeks. Hannah observed this and rose to move beside her. She hugged her sideways and looked up at her face, "I love you too mom."

Michaela caught the reference and looked down at Hannah. She tighten her grip and kissed the top of her head. Sully broke the silence by pointing at the kitchen, "I don't know about the rest of you, but there's a wonderful breakfast in there that's just waiting for us to eat it. I'm starving", he laughed.

The rest of them soon joined in on the laughter and rose to move into the dining room.

"This was the best Christmas ever", Hannah mused.

"Yep, the first year I got everything I asked for", Katie nodded.

"What exactly did you ask for?", Michaela wrinkled her forehead.

"A dad", Katie shrugged. She skipped into the kitchen and plopped down on a chair, "let's eat."

After breakfast the family made their way back into the living room. Hannah and Katie cleaned up the mess from the presents and then went back to Hannah's room to watch TV and brain storm a gift idea for Patrick.

Michaela and Sully settled on the couch together to discuss their impending wedding.

"I don't care where we do this", Sully looked into her eyes. "We'll go where ever you want to."

"Let's just go to the courthouse", she shrugged. "I don't have any vacation time right now anyway. We'd have to do this near a weekend if we wanted any time away."

"Ok, are you sure. You don't even want something small in a church?", he picked up her hand and kissed it.

"That's not important to me", she shook her head. "I just want to marry you."

"Ok, a justice of the peace it is then", he kissed her. "What day do you want to go?"

"How about the most romantic day of the year", she smiled.

"Really, you'd pick Super Bowl Sunday?", he teased.

"Sully", she shoved at his shoulder, "I meant Valentine's Day."

"Ok, you do realize that that's only six weeks away, right?", he cocked his head to the side.

"Yes", she giggled. "I'm ready to start waking up with you", she blushed. "That's all the time I need to move you in."

"Alright", he kissed her cheek "Valentine's Day it is."

She turned into him and pressed a kiss to his lips. He deepened it and then pulled away. "I've got to do the dishes. Why don't you sit here and relax. I'll be back shortly and we can lounge and watch some TV."

"Hurry back", she giggled as he moved to stand.

She leaned back into the couch and glanced around the room at the remnants from the morning. _Yep, definitely the best Christmas ever._ She too had gotten everything she wanted.

_**Sorry if you're disappointed with the wedding plans. I'm trying to be different here. Most of these fanfics have a big wedding in them. I'll make up for it, I promise. I still have to write their wedding night, and there will be more with Katie too. Stay tuned for more…**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

New Year's Eve 2012

As the Christmas excitement was winding down, Michaela had been preparing for Sully and Hannah to move into the brownstone. She's cleaned out her extra room, so Hannah could have her own, and she'd been collecting boxes from where ever she could find them. She and Sully had both decided that they would rent a storage unit for anything that wasn't going to fit in the house. One day, they both hoped to build a house outside of the city. Currently she trying to decide what to wear to the McKinley's party.

Jason had given her an invite at the hospital the other day. They were having their annual New Year's Eve party, and he was inviting as many people as he could from work. They still didn't know very many people in the neighborhood.

"Katie", Michaela called. "Are you about ready? Sully's going to be here with Hannah any minute now."

"I guess", Katie huffed.

She'd changed clothes three times in the last fifteen minutes. Patrick had told her that after the party got in full swing, they could sneak away. He had rented some movies and they could go watch them in his room. Katie kept switching back and forth between jeans and a skirt.

Michaela stuck her head in the door, "what are you doing in here?"

Katie shrugged, "I can't decide." She flopped back on the bed, "Comfort or looks?"

"Katie you can still look nice and be comfortable", Michaela laughed. "Pick something so we're not late."

When Katie finally emerged from her room, she had decided on a pair of black cords with a red sweater. "This ok?", she turned.

"You look fine", Michaela shook her head. "What's the big deal anyway, it's Patrick."

"I just want to look nice is all", Katie blushed.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Michaela opened it to find Sully and Hannah on the other side.

"Come on in", Michaela motioned inside. "I just need to get my coat."

Hannah came over to Katie and the two began whispering. Katie had told Hannah about the plan to escape the party and engage in some fun. The girls were giggling when Michaela rounded the corner with her coat in hand.

"Let's go", she waved in the direction of the door.

"So how many uptight doctors are going to be here tonight?", Sully chuckled.

"Sully", Michaela shoved him slightly. "Be nice!"

She shook her head as he leaned over and kissed her temple, "I'm always nice."

They walked up to the front steps of the McKinley's and knocked on the door. Suzanne swung the door open, "welcome, please come in".

When they entered, the house was a buzz of activity. People were everywhere. The big screen TV in the family room had football on. There was a pool table set up with several men shooting pool around it. The kitchen and dining room had numerous plates of food set out. Couples were sporadically placed throughout the house. Men mostly graced the family room, where as women spilled out of the kitchen. A few teens were milling around and picking at the food. Suzanne took Michaela and Sully's coats and pointed to the different rooms.

"Make yourself at home. There's plenty to eat in there, and I think Jason's keeping most of the boys", she rolled her eyes "occupied in there", she pointed at the football game that was in full swing on the TV.

Michaela laughed as Sully leaned into her ear, "let's get a bite to eat first."

Over the next few hours Michaela made herself comfortable in the kitchen talking to the women while Sully was engrossed in the game in the other room. Every once in a while you would here a shout or a groan from the men. The women would just shake their heads and laugh.

At one point Patrick had crept up behind Katie and Hannah, "you bored yet?".

"Why?", Katie whispered.

"Let's get outta here. I've got a stack of movies upstairs. They won't even miss me, trust me", he pointed at his mom.

"OK, let me tell my mom that we'll be up there so she doesn't worry.", Katie smiled.

After telling Michaela that they were going to watch movies upstairs, Katie and Hannah met Patrick at the stairs.

"This will go on for hours, trust me. Once my dad pulls out the liquor the night drags into the morning.", he shook he head.

Katie and Hannah rounded the corner to a closed door. When Patrick opened the door, there were two more boys and another girl sitting on his bed.

"These are some of my friends from my home school group", he pointed at the bed. "This is Shannon", he pointed to the girl "and this is Matt and John", he pointed to the boys.

Katie recognized Matt from the hockey game.

She pointed to him, "you play on the hockey team", she stated more than questioned.

"Yep", he nodded.

"Have a seat", Patrick pointed around the room.

There were a couple of soft chairs along with a beanbag, and then the bed. Katie flopped down in a seated position on the end of the bed, and Hannah slid in next to her.

"So, who's having fun?", Patrick shrugged. "I know these parties are such a blast", he rolled his eyes.

"Hannah flopped back and threw her arm over her eyes laughing, "don't be so dramatic".

The rest of the room erupted in laughter.

"I like you, you're funny", Shannon giggled.

"So what'll it be?", Patrick tossed the movies onto the bed.

They were all classics. Katie cocked her head to the side and smirked.

"What?", he shrugged "I like old movies."

"This one", Shannon tossed a box in his direction.

She had selected Footloose. "I love me some Kevin Bacon", she laughed.

"Classics huh?", Katie giggled.

"Yeah, now quiet so we can hear", he shouldered into her.

Katie saw a whole new side of Patrick tonight. He was on his feet dancing during the musical numbers and rolling on his back laughing at his friends when they tried to dance too. The cocky tough guy that she'd seen when she first met him, had a silly carefree side too. She laughed as she watched him cut loose. When the movie ended Shannon and John stood up to leave.

"My dad's probably ready to go", Shannon shrugged.

"Yeah, it's getting late", John moved towards the door.

"We'll see ya later Patrick", they waved as they walked out the door.

After they left Matt had moved over to sit on the bean bag and Hannah moved to the chair in the corner. Katie flopped back on the bed as Patrick scooted up near the head board.

"I'm glad you like it", he smiled.

She flipped her head to the side, "like what?"

"Your Christmas gift", he pointed and shrugged at the same time.

Patrick had given Katie a small gold daisy charm. She had put it on the same chain as her "best friends" heart that she shared with Hannah. She wore the chain everyday, so she had it on tonight. When she had flopped back on the bed it had fallen out of her shirt. He had told her that daisies symbolized friendship and he was glad they were friends.

She shrugged as she rolled so she was facing him, "I love it. I wear it everyday".

Matt rolled his eyes at them, "friends huh?"

Patrick pulled the pillow out from behind his back and heaved it in Matt's direction, "shut it Cambell".

Hannah and Katie both laughed as Matt tried to block the assault.

"On that note, I'm outta here", he stood and headed for the door.

After he left Hannah turned in Patrick's direction, "so did you like your gift?"

Hannah had helped Katie pick out a Bruins jersey for Patrick. She thought that being a hockey player, it'd be the perfect gift.

"Yes, I love it", he pointed to the back of the bedroom door where it was currently hanging. "I'm hoping to make it to a game so I can get it autographed.", he shrugged.

Hannah shook her head from side to side, "well we better check and see if our parents are ready to go. It is getting late."

"Thanks for this", Katie smiled. "It was much better than staying down there".

"Anytime", Patrick smiled. "I've had lots of practice avoiding parties, my parents used to throw them all the time."

Katie and Hannah got up and walked out of his room to head back down stairs.

Hannah shouldered into Katie after they moved a good distance from Patrick, "I think you're the only one that doesn't see it. He likes you."

Katie laughed a huge laugh, "We're just friends Hannah. You know, like you and Anthony?"

Hannah shook her head, "not like me and Anthony. We don't look at each other like that."

"Whatever", Katie laughed. "Let's go find my mom and see if she's ready to leave."

When they came back down the stairs, Michaela and Sully were pulling their coats on, "there you are. We were just about to come up there and get you. All set?"

"Yep", Katie smiled.

The group offered their thanks and made their way back to Michaela's. When they got back to Michaela's front door Hannah told Katie bye and walked down to Sully's truck.

Michaela turned to Sully, "I'm supposed to go over to my sister Rebecca's tomorrow for New Year's. Would you like to come? We could tell my family about our engagement."

"Sure, I'd like to put a name with a face, and I'm sure they'd like to do the same with me.", he kissed her cheek and turned to walk down to his truck.

"I'll call you tomorrow", she called after him. "See you tomorrow."

He nodded in acknowledgement and climbed in the truck to drive away.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

New Years Day 2013

After calling Sully to make plans for the evening at Rebecca's, Michaela had spent most of the day running scenarios through her head on how the night might play out. She hadn't brought a man around to meet her family in years. She had mentioned Sully in casual conversation over the last several months, but had never let on just how serious they were. Even at 37 she still felt the need to have her mother's approval.

"How's this?", Katie brought her out of her thoughts.

"You look lovely sweetie", Michaela smiled.

"What's wrong?", Katie sat down next to her on the couch.

"Nothing, I've just got to tell Grandma that I'm getting married.", Michaela wiped her hand across her face.

"Oh", Katie groaned.

Michaela looked over at Katie and smiled, "don't worry, it'll be alright."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Michaela stood up and walked over to answer it. Sully was standing there smiling like a goof on the other side.

"What's got you so happy?", she laughed.

"Not much", he shrugged. "I just get to spend another day with my fiancé".

"Fiancé", she grinned. "I like the way that sounds."

"Let's hope grandma does", Katie giggled.

The group walked out to Sully's truck and hopped in. Michaela gave Sully directions to Rebecca's house.

"She lives right down the street from Mother's", Michaela mused. "She wanted to be close in case she needed anything after Father died."

Sully glanced out the windows at the opulent houses as he made his way down the street. He'd been to this area before, but never knew anyone that lived in such luxury. His house could fit inside of one of the garages of these houses.

"Wow, this is fancy", Hannah gasped as they pulled into Rebecca's driveway.

"Uncle Robert's a lawyer", Katie smiled. "He has lots of money".

"Katie", Michaela scolded. "We do not talk about people's wealth."

"Sorry, mom", Katie mumbled.

The group climbed out of the car and made their way up to the front door. Michaela knocked and then stepped back. Soon a woman who looked to be in her early 50s opened the door.

"Rebecca", Michaela sighed as she pulled her into a big hug.

"Come in", she moved out of the way and smiled.

"Sully, this is my oldest sister Rebecca. Rebecca this is Sully and his daughter Hannah.", she pointed and Sully put out his hand to shake.

"Mom's getting married", Katie squealed and then slapped her hands over her mouth as she recognized her mistake.

Michaela blushed a deep red and averted her face from Rebecca.

"What?", Rebecca gasped.

"Sorry mom", Katie cringed.

"What's going on in here?", a older graying women called as she approached the door. "Michaela?", she raised her brow.

"Mom, this is Sully. We're engaged", she bit her lip and waited for the reaction. "This is not how I wanted you guys to find out", she shook her head and hung it.

"When did this happen?", Rebecca smiled.

"Christmas Eve", Michaela smiled shyly.

"Congratulations", Rebecca pulled her into another hug.

"So why is this the first time I'm meeting him?", Elizabeth broke the moment.

"I'm sorry mom. It's been crazy at the hospital and it all happened kinda fast.", Michaela began to mumble.

Meanwhile Katie stood in the back ground silently berating herself for divulging the information that was being currently being discussed. After a few minutes several of Katie's cousins came around the corner and the girls slipped into the group to give their parents some privacy.

"Come have a seat. We're not eating for another hour", Rebecca pointed to the living room. "We're still waiting on Maureen and Roger to get here."

Michaela rolled her eyes, "Is she still showing up late as usual?"

"Yes, when was the last time she was on time anywhere?", Rebecca laughed.

When they sat down Michaela introduced Sully to her other sisters Marjorie and Claudette, who were currently giving him the once over. This did not go unnoticed by Sully. Claudette seemed more concerned with when the food would be served that anything else. She kept caressing her belly and pouting at Rebecca.

"This baby needs to eat sis, when are we going to sit down for dinner?" she whined.

Steven, her husband, stood to walk into the kitchen, "I'll get you a snack dear".

Marjorie rolled her eyes, "all she's concerned about right now is food. I on the other hand want to know more about you", she winked at Sully.

"Hands off Marjorie", Michaela warned.

"She's recently divorced", Michaela whispered into Sully's ear as he was chuckling.

Elizabeth sat in a soft wingback chair in the corner just watching her children. It was nice having everyone together. It rarely ever happened now with everyone working and only two daughter's still living in Boston. Michaela got up and moved over to sit beside her.

"Mom, are you ok?", she grasped her hand and looked at her face with pleading eyes.

"Do you love him?", Elizabeth asked.

"With all my heart", Michaela answered.

"Then yes, I'm ok. I want you to be happy. You've spent too much of your life in sadness. I want you and my grand daughter to be happy. If you he makes you happy, then I'm great.", she smiled at Michaela and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you mom", Michaela returned the smile.

Just then the front door burst open and Maureen came charging through, "I'm here, let's eat", she laughed.

The group rose from their places and made their way into the dining room. Michaela held back to wait for Sully and watched him glance around the room.

"Everything ok?", he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Yep, everything is fine", she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Dinner was served with little disruption. The children ate in the kitchen around a small table and the breakfast bar, while the adults sat around the dining room table. Laughter and smiles filled the room. Each sister had questions and comments for Sully.

Marjorie looked over at Michaela and smirked, "I thought for sure you'd get together with William now that you're back in Boston."

Michaela blushed, "William and I are friends and nothing more."

"Sure, whatever you say Michaela. I saw the way he used to look at you when we'd be here for parties. I thought once David was out of the picture, he'd make his move."

Michaela rested her elbow on the table and placed her head in her hand, "William and I are FRIENDS."

Sully caught on to her discomfort and came to the rescue, "Your sister doesn't look at him that way. A relationship won't work unless both people have feelings for each other. Michaela doesn't see him that way." He hugged her to his side and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Marjorie began to open her mouth again but was silenced by Elizabeth, "So when is this wedding going to take place?"

"Valentine's Day", Michaela smiled.

"Michaela, you can't plan a wedding in that amount of time. That's only six weeks away. You need a church, flowers, a cake, a banquet hall, a dress, do I need to keep going?" Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't get all of that ready in that amount of time."

"We're not going to have a big wedding mother. We're just going to go down to the courthouse.", Michaela sighed.

"What?", Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "Was this your idea?", she pointed at Sully.

"Well actually…", Sully began, but Michaela held up her hand to cut him off.

"It was my idea mother", she glared at her. "I don't want a big fancy wedding. David and I had a huge wedding and you planned everything. It was beautiful and cost father a fortune. I don't want that this time around.", she shook her head.

"Fine", Elizabeth conceded. "Can I at least throw a party sometime after this so that the family and our friends can give you their blessings?"

"Yes mother, that would be nice", Michaela smiled. "I did want to ask you something though. I don't have any vacation time at the hospital right now. I have to be there a year before that kicks in. I was wondering if you could keep the girls here with you for the weekend around the wedding. Sully and I were planning to stay in town, but it would be nice to have a few days to ourselves.", Michaela blushed a deep shade of red.

"I don't mind them staying here", Rebecca offered. "Christie and Nathan will have company then."

"Thank you Rebecca, we'd appreciate that", Michaela smiled at her sister.

"No problem. As you are well aware, I have two adolescents in my house. I know what it's like to try and have a romantic evening and to keep the volume in check", Rebecca giggled as she looked over at Robert.

Michaela blushed again, "Well I….".

"You don't have to be embarrassed", Sully kissed her temple.

"I'm not, I just don't want to talk about that right now", she whispered.

"On that note", Sully began to stand. "It's getting late, we better head out", he helped Michaela stand and went to find the girls.

After everyone had said their goodbyes, Michaela, Sully, and the girls made their way out to Sully's truck.

"Thanks for everything", Michaela shouted over her shoulder as she began to climb in.

"You're welcome", Rebecca yelled back "it was nice meeting you."

"You too", Sully waved at the group on the steps.

As the truck pulled away from the curb and headed back towards Michaela's house, the group on the steps all murmured their thanks in prayer that Michaela had found someone and was happy.

_**Not to many more chapters left in this story… Enjoy!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

February 2013

The next several weeks came and went leaving excitement in there wake. The wedding date was fast approaching and both Michaela and Sully were nervous and excited. Sully had moved all but the bare minimum of his things to Michaela's brownstone. Hannah had been staying there pretty much every night and Sully only had 2 more weeks before he would join her.

Today however was full on crazy. Michaela had planned to take the girls shopping. She had looked at a couple of dresses already, but she hadn't bought anything. That was the only thing traditional about this wedding. The dress. She had agreed that she would buy a dress and the girls would get them too. She didn't want anything puffy or covered in beading. She wanted simple, elegant. She was having a hard time with that. She kept explaining to different sales clerks that this was a second wedding, it wasn't going to be a big production, and she just wanted a simple dress. The few times that Katie had been with her, she'd picked out dresses that looked like they should have been part of a wedding cake topper. Michaela would sigh and hang her head. It seemed like no one cared what she wanted or was saying.

Today the girls were out of school, so Michaela had planned a day trip to New York City. She had made an appointment at Klienfield's and both girls were excited to join her. The girls spent most of the drive there chatting and giggling in the backseat.

"We need to finish this shopping today girls", Michaela sighed.

"I know. I wish there weren't so many choices", Hannah laughed.

Once they parked the car and made their way into the store, Michaela was met by a sales clerk.

"I have an appointment to look at some dresses today", she stated.

"Ok, right this way. What did you have in mind?", the young blonde asked.

"Well…I want something simple. Not necessarily long, not a lot of beading, no veil, and maybe some pink in it would be nice.", Michaela was looking around at all the dresses as they strolled through the store heading for the dressing room.

"Ok, I think we can work with that.", the girl smiled. "My names Jenna and this is Connie. Will help you with whatever you need, and make sure you leave here with a dress."

Michaela sank down on the chair in the room, "that's the best news I've heard in weeks."

Within a few minutes, Jenna returned with an arm load of dresses.

"I've got several styles here. We can see what style you like and hopefully it fits. You're going to have to buy off the rack today. We don't have the time to order anything for you.", Jenna smiled and pulled the first dress out of the bag it was hanging in.

Michaela stood up and began stepping into the dress, "I just hope I find something that I like. We've been to so many stores that I've forgotten what I've tried on."

"You've got a great figure. I'm sure we'll find something", Jenna began zipping up the first dress. "Well what do you think?"

"Ummmm…", Michaela turned in front of the mirror. "I think it might be a little too much like something I would wear in the bedroom", Michaela blushed.

The dress was a simple silk dress that clung to every curve. It had thin straps and almost no back to it. The front dipped fairly low towards the bust line and it had a slit up the right leg.

"I don't feel like myself in this. It seems a little too sexy", Michaela was now a dark shade of red.

"Ok, next dress then", Jenna smiled and unzipped the next bag.

"What do you think of this?", she was finishing zipping up the back.

"I like this. It's different", Michaela turned in front of the mirror. "I think I want to go out and show the girls."

She walked out of the dressing room and stood in front of the three way mirror, "what do you think girls?".

"Oooohhh, I like that", Katie squealed.

"That's really pretty", Hannah nodded in agreement.

The dress was simple but indeed different. It was a satin dress with a lace overlay. It had a fitted bodice and flared out at the waist to end at just below the knee. The satin underneath was a very pale shade of pink, almost a champagne color. The lace that covered it was an off white. There was a satin belt at the waist in the same pale pink color with a very small line of pearls that went all the way around.

Michaela turned again in front of the mirror, "I really like this one. I think this is it."

She felt so relieved that she found something she liked. After changing back into her clothes, she went to look for shoes and a wrap. It was going to be cold on Valentine's Day.

She decided on a pair gold sandals that complimented the dress along with a fur shrug that she could wrap around her shoulders. When they handed over their choices to the Jenna, they headed over to the bridesmaid department to look at dresses for the girls.

After looking for awhile, they finally settled on a set of pink dresses that complimented Michaela's. The dresses had the same style cut only no lace. They were a slightly darker shade of pink and they didn't have any beading. The girls were happy with the choices and so was Michaela. After paying for the dresses the group piled back into Michaela's car and began the drive home.

Sully had been busy with preparations himself. He'd bought a new grey suit. After Michaela had told him that she was looking at pink accents for her dress and the girls, he'd gone out a bought a pink tie. _I'm not wearing a pink shirt _he'd adamantly told her. He'd picked out a white button down to go with the grey suit. She had been so busy trying to find a dress, that she was just happy he'd agreed to the pink tie.

Sully had spent the day with Daniel. Daniel had agreed to do the behind the scenes work for him. They'd been to the flower shop to order several dozen red roses. Sully had planned to decorate the hotel suite that they'd reserved for their wedding night. He's promised Michaela that he would take care of everything. He'd been by the hotel to see what the room looked like, then he'd gone to buy candles and the flowers. Daniel had was suppose to go by the hotel on the day of the wedding to put them out. Sully wanted their first time together to be special. He wanted Michaela to see how much she meant to him. The plan was to stay in Boston for now, and when she had vacation time saved up, they'd take a nice trip to somewhere exotic. Sully felt bad that they were going to be staying in town, so he was determined to make this as special for her as it should be.

"You're crazy, you know that right?", Daniel chuckled.

"I'm not crazy, I love her", Sully grabbed a few more candles and tossed them into the cart he was pushing. "I want this to be the most romantic night it can be seeing that we can't go away anywhere."

"She loves you. That's going to make it special for her", he shook his head.

"I still need a few more things", Sully glanced around as he was paying for the candles.

"What else could you possibly need?" Daniel asked. "You bought about every candle they had in stock and we've already bought out the florist's rose supply."

"I need some scented lotion and maybe a few bath salts", Sully blushed as he mumbled his list off.

"You know that fancy hotel is going to have a lot of that stuff, right?", Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but I want to get the kind she likes. That makes it better", Sully grinned.

"Fine, one more store then I'm outta here. I need to go watch some football or something. I've been surrounded by girly things all day.", Daniel groaned.

"This is why you're still single", Sully laughed.

Daniel rolled his eyes and followed Sully out of the store. They went to one more store to pick up the last of the items on Sully's list and then Daniel took the supplies to his place. _The next week couldn't go by fast enough_ Sully thought as he handed the bag off.

February 14th- Valentine's Day/ Wedding Day

The brownstone was a blur of white and lace as the girls all rushed to get ready. Rebecca had come over to help with hair and makeup and Michaela was a nervous wreck. The rest of the family and Daniel were going to meet them at the courthouse.

"Breath", Rebecca cooed as she pinned Michaela's hair in place.

"I'm just nervous, it'll pass", Michaela fidgeted.

"What are you so worried about? He loves you.", Rebecca moved to sit in front of her.

"I don't know really. I guess…it's just been a while.", Michaela blushed.

"Awhile?", Rebecca furrowed her brow.

"Yeah…you know…since I've…you know", Michaela fumbled.

"Ohhhh, ok. I got it now", Rebecca suddenly realized what her sister was trying to tell her. "I wouldn't be too worried. I've seen the way you two are together."

"I just don't want to disappoint him, that's all", Michaela began to stare off into space.

"You won't", Rebecca patted her knee.

Just then Katie came rushing in the room, "the car's here. Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be", Michaela moved to stand and Katie rushed over to give her a tight hug.

Michaela glanced in the mirror one last time and then made her way out to the car.

When they arrived at the courthouse, everyone was already inside. Rebecca, the girls, and Michaela walked up to join the rest of the group.

Sully smiled over at her, "you look beautiful".

"Thank you", she smiled back at him.

"Alright, are we ready now?", the judge looked at the couple.

"Yes sir", Sully nodded.

The judge went through the vows while Sully and Michaela smiled lovingly at each other. By the time he was finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the place.

"You may now kiss the bride" was the last thing Michaela remembered hearing before Sully enveloped her in his arms and crashed his mouth to hers.

"I'm so happy for you", Elizabeth patted her on the shoulder as they were leaving the courthouse.

"Thank you mother", Michaela smiled, "and thank you for taking the kids this weekend.

"I'm happy to help. Just remember this spring, I'm throwing you a party for this wedding that you didn't let me plan.", Elizabeth winked.

"Yes mother, I remember", Michaela smiled.

The couple walked arm and arm out to the waiting car and climbed in. Sully had left his truck at the hotel so they would have a ride home after their stay. He'd rented a town car and a driver to transport the girls to the courthouse, and now him and his bride to their honeymoon suite. Rebecca and Elizabeth ushered the girls over to their car and took them home.

Once in the privacy of the car, Sully pulled Michaela right up next to him. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight", he trailed his index finger along the neckline of the dress. "I love this dress. It's a shame that we won't need it for too much longer.", he leaned in and kissed her neck.

She blushed and leaned into his touch. "Sully? I…."

"Shhh", he placed a kiss to her lips. "We'll take this slow. Don't worry so much."

She began to relax and turn toward him so she was facing him more directly, "I love you so much. I never thought I could be this happy", She leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Just as the kiss was beginning to get out of control, the car stopped. Sully mumbled against her lips, "we here".

She pulled back flushed and slightly embarrassed. Sully hopped up and helped her out of the car. He laced his fingers in hers and they walked hand in hand to the elevator.

"Don't we need to check in first?", Michaela furrowed her brow.

"Already taken care of", Sully grinned.

When the doors to the elevator closed he turned and backed her into the wall. He pressed his body into hers and began placing hot kisses to her neck and jaw. Michaela gasped slightly as she felt Sully's arousal press against her thigh. He moaned slightly as she began to raise her hand to his shoulder. Within minutes the elevator stopped on their floor and the doors opened. She giggled as he pulled away, his eyes glazed over in passion. She rose on her tiptoes and placed a kiss to his lips.

"What happened to slow?", she giggled.

"I can't help it when I'm around you. It's all I can do to not pick you up and run down the hall right now", he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and huffed.

"You don't have to worry about that in about 30 more seconds, Mr. Sully", she smirked.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a key card to open the door. "Ready?", he smiled.

She didn't need words to answer as she rose on her toes to kiss him again.

_**Ok, so I know it's mean, but you're going to have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. Enjoy and I won't keep you waiting long…**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**While the rest of this story is rated "T", this chapter is more of an "M". It contains a love scene between two married individuals. If that bothers you, then you need to skip this chapter.**_

Chapter 24

Wedding Night…

Once Sully pushed the door open, he backed out of the way to let Michaela enter first. He'd reserved a two room suite. Daniel had brought overnight bags for both of them and left them in the room earlier that day. The living area of the suite had large windows that overlooked the city. The curtains were pulled back and you could see the twinkling lights of Boston mixed with the falling snow. There was a couch on one wall with chairs to create a sitting area. A gas fireplace with a flat screen TV adorned the other wall.

"It's beautiful Sully", she slowly turned taking it all in.

"It sure is", he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle placing a kiss to the side of her neck.

She turned in his arms and raised her hands to his chest. She pushed lightly against him, "hold that thought", she smiled coyly at him. She grabbed her overnight bag and retreated to the bathroom.

Sully took the moment to get more comfortable. He removed his jacket and tie and slung them over one of the chairs. He toed off his shoes and removed his socks. Just as he was loosening the top few buttons of his shirt, he heard the door to the bathroom squeak. He lifted his head and turned in her direction. Michaela came out soundlessly. His mouth curved up in a slowly smile as she twirled a piece of hair around her index finger. She had changed into a beautiful ivory silk gown. It fell to the floor and hugged each curve of her body. She sauntered over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think?", she smirked at his open mouth.

"I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world.", he whispered as he lowered his mouth to hers.

She melted into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She reached up and began to unbutton the remaining buttons on his shirt and slowly push it off his shoulders. She lightly ran her hands down his chest reveling in the soft curls. He groaned lightly and moved to kiss her neck. She tilted her head to the side and traced her finger along to edge of his dress pants. His stomach muscles quivered slightly at her touch as she made quick work of his belt and loosened his pants so they'd fall to the floor when he moved. He kicked his legs allowing them to fall and then kicked them to the side. She blushed slightly as his arousal was evident. When she looked back up into his eyes she saw the love that he felt for her. He leaned forward brushing her hair back off her cheek before he closed the distance in a deep kiss. She opened herself to him as his tongue swept across her lips.

"Sully", she moaned.

Without words he knew what she wanted. He reached down blindly and scooped her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss continued. He blindly walked in the direction of the bedroom.

When he got near the bed, he slowly lowered her feet to the floor. Michaela broke from the kiss when she saw candle light out of the corner of her eye. She gazed around the room at the beautiful sight. The room had floor to ceiling windows along one wall. A beautiful king sized four poster bed was along another wall. A small table and chairs was placed in front of the window. Candles of all shapes and sizes in different shades of pink covered the surfaces of the room. Red rose petals were around the bed on the floor and sprinkled on top of the duvet.

"Oh Sully", she gasped.

"I'm glad you like it", he smiled.

The shyness that she'd been able to keep at bay was resurfacing the longer she stood there with his gaze on her. He noticed her glancing at the floor and twisting her hands together.

"What's wrong?", he moved closer so they were almost touching.

"Nothing", she shook her head. "I'm just…."

"There's nothing to be shy about. It's just me.", he smiled and ran his finger down her bare shoulder.

She shivered as goosebumps rose on her arm. He placed a finger under her chin lifting it so she was looking at his face.

"I love you", he leaned forward and placed a kiss to her lips as if assuring her that she could relax. "Relax, let go, I love you."

"I love you too", she leaned into him and brushed her lips across his.

He responded to the contact by reaching around her waist. He pulled her flush to him as he slanted his head. The kiss grew deeper and she gasped and shivered when she felt his hand slide up her side. It started at her hip and made its way to rest at her waist. The other hand moved up her back until it was on the back of her neck. The kiss grew deeper and she wrapped her hands around his shoulders pulling her body into his. His tongue continued to dart out of his mouth as he trailed kisses from her chin to her jaw and finally down her neck. She moaned lightly as she drug her fingers down his back and pressed them against the top of his boxer briefs. His embrace loosened slightly as he reached up and began to lower the straps to her gown, she gasped and ran her fingers just inside his waistband. As the gown began to slide down her body, she raised her arms to free them. Sully brushed his hand across her bare back and a moan escaped her lips. The gown fluttered to the floor, and Sully stepped back to gaze at his bride. Her face flushed crimson with embarrassment as his eyes bored into her. He felt her discomfort and quickly averted his gaze back to her face.

"You're beautiful, you have nothing to be embarrassed about", he lowered his lips to hers again and placed a fiery kiss to them. His hands soon joined in exploration as he raised the right one to trail along her ribs. He gently began to caress her breast. Their breath quickened as the kiss continued to grow. His mouth left her lips and made it's way to her breast gently nibbling on the nipple. She groaned and began to step back toward the bed. Michaela knew that if he kept up this assault, her legs would soon buckle under the pleasure.

Sully followed her movement as he trailed kisses across her chest and moved to the other breast. He had one hand under her bottom and the other wrapped around her shoulders as he leaned her back onto the bed. She used her elbow to brace herself and help slide to more of the center. He quickly climbed over her and hovered next to her face. He braced his body with his forearms as he leaned in to place another kiss to her neck.

"I love you so much, you have no idea what you do to me", he groaned as he began trailing kisses down her body. His hands blazed the trail as his mouth followed. She shifted in his arms and pressed her body into his.

"Oh Sully", she moaned as his hand slowly made its way up her thigh.

She tentatively reached down and began pushing at the waistband of his boxer briefs. She groaned frustrated at him for not removing them, He sensed her frustration and rolled slightly to remove them. Once he tossed them to the floor, he slid back up next to her side. She rolled to her side and pushed herself flush with him. As he began to kiss her again, she reached down between them and offered a soft almost ghost like caress. When he quivered slightly at the touch, she knew that she had pleased him. With this, she offered a heavier caress and watched as his eyes rolled back as he broke the kiss.

"Oh god 'Chaela", he groaned.

He rolled back over her and his touches began to get more insistent. She answered his movements with her own as she tipped her head back in pleasure.

"Sully?", she begged.

"Hmmmmm", he moaned.

"Make love to me", it was more of a demand than a request.

He quickly moved to position himself between her legs as he kissed from her navel up to her lips. As he moved to join them, he stared deeply into her eyes. She gasped slightly at the pleasurable pain. It had been years since she'd been with a man and it felt almost like her first time. Sully saw the look on her face and began to pull back slightly.

"You alright?", he stilled his movements.

"Yes", she gasped. "Don't stop."

With that he continued to slide into her warm center as he covered her lips with a kiss. She moaned as she felt him fill her and began to shift her hips. As he felt her movements, he soon joined in with his own. She pulled her knees up to allow him to go deeper and groaned when he reached down to lift her bottom. His grip tightened and he leaned in next to her ear.

"Oh god, you feel so good", he ground out. "Better than I ever imagined."

His compliments were sending a renewed since of pleasure through her body as she felt her passion rising. Sweat began to cover Sully's chest and back as he continued to move in and out. His muscles were quivering as they flexed and his breathing was ragged. When he felt her shudder in his arms and cry out his name, he knew she had reached her summit. This brought renewed vigor to him as he quickened his pace. Michaela began to since a new urgency in him and realized he too was close. She clamped her thighs tighter around him as his climax wracked his body. He shook violently and dropped his forehead on the bed next to her ear. His breathing was coming out in gasps as his hand slowly stroked her side. He used his remaining strength to lift his head and look in her eyes.

"That was…", he chuckled.

"Yeah", she panted. "I couldn't agree more. I love you, so much!"

"The feelings mutual", he smiled and made to move his body off of her.

He moved to his side and pulled himself from her as she rolled slightly. When he had turned in the bed, he reached for her pulling her into his embrace. She snuggled up next to him and sighed deeply. He reached down pulling the covers up to cocoon them in the bed. He yawned deeply and leaned over to place a soft kiss to her cheek. She felt him began to relax when he reached around and placed his hand right below her breasts.

"Sleep my love", he mumbled into her ear.

And that she did. As heavy eyelids began to droop, the lovers drifted into a peaceful sleep.

_**Ok…so I hope that was worth the wait. There's only a few more chapters to this story. Enjoy and thanks for all the kind reviews…**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Michaela awoke quite early the next morning. Nature was calling and she was currently trying to figure out how to get up and not wake Sully. He had an iron grip on her and she was twisted in the sheets. When she glanced over at his face, she couldn't help the smile that spread across hers. He looked so peaceful. A small lock of hair was hanging over his eyes, he had one arm stuffed under his pillow and the other one around her. The sheet was twisted around her more than him. It only covered a small portion of him. His legs were hanging out at the end and his chest was exposed. She smiled as she looked down at the soft trail of hair that ended below the sheet. She no longer needed her imagination to know what he looked like, last night she'd had the real thing.

She twisted slightly to the side, and Sully's grip loosened as he rolled back in the other direction. She slowly slid from the bed and glanced around the room for her robe. She soon remembered that her bag along with their clothes from the night before were out in the other room. She scurried to the door and peered out into the living area of the suite. When she spotted Sully's button down, she grabbed it and put it on. She raced into the bathroom to relieve herself. When she finished, she stood at the mirror in the bathroom glancing at herself. She couldn't keep the grin that graced her face at bay. She was so in love and she was finally happy. She returned to the living area and began searching for a room service menu to order some breakfast. As she was digging through a pile of papers on the desk in the room, she lifted her arm to her nose and sniffed the shirt. She closed her eyes as she inhaled his scent. She was so lost in her fantasy that she failed to notice Sully creeping up behind her. She jumped when he reached around and hugged her to his chest.

"You know, you can come back to bed and have the real thing?", he murmured in her ear.

"I was going to get us some breakfast", she giggled. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Ummm Hmmmmm", he mumbled. He reached down and trailed his fingers from her thigh up to her bottom kneading the muscles as he went. "Real hungry", he groaned.

She leaned back against his chest as her breathing began to increase.

"What is it with you wearing my clothes?", he turned her in his arms and crashed into her mouth with a fiery kiss.

She groaned and deepened the kiss. She ran her tongue along his lower lip teasing him as he slowly started walking backwards. As her hands began to run all over his body, she soon realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes. This caused her to moan in between kisses.

"Let's go back to bed, breakfast later", he gasped in between kisses as he swept her up into his arms.

She giggled as he raced back into the bedroom. He plopped her back into the middle of the bed and laughed as he tossed the shirt to the side. Talking ceased as the two lovers continued in their morning lovemaking.

Afterwards they laid in each others arms totally sated.

"Sully?", Michaela glanced up at his eyes as she continued to draw lazy circles on his chest. "I've been meaning to ask you…well I guess now isn't really the right time…but", she fumbled for the right words.

"What? You know you can tell me anything, right?", he placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face to look directly at him.

"Well, do you want any more children? I mean I'm getting older and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to have children.", she blushed and he tightened his grip on her.

"Do you want more?", he kissed her forehead.

"I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it. I mean Katie's almost grown. I guess I just want to know if I should stop trying to prevent pregnancy.", she shrugged. "I've been on the pill for years to help regulate me, but if you want to try for a baby, I guess I could stop. We might not ever have one though. You need to know that."

"There's nothing I'd like more than to have a baby with you", he smiled. "If things work out for us, that's great. If they don't, then I'm alright with that too. We can sure have fun trying though, right?", he chuckled as she blushed.

"I'd say we're off to a great start", she giggled.

"Oh you would, would you", he rolled them so he was propped over her on his elbows. "Why don't you go and get cleaned up in the shower, and I'll order us some room service?", he kissed her deeply only pulling away when his belly growled.

Michaela laughed, "I think that's a good idea."

He rolled off her and sauntered across the room heading for the door to the living room. Michaela laid on the bed with the covers clutched to her chest watching his bare backside. She blushed at the thought of him catching her staring. She reveled in the fact that he was comfortable enough to wander around naked and not mind the fact that she might be watching.

"Can you grab my bag when you're out there and toss it in here for me please", she yelled in his direction.

"You got it", he grabbed the bag and carried it back into the bedroom.

When he walked toward the bed, he noticed the blush that crept across her face. He glanced down at himself and then noticed why. She was staring, and he just caught her. He smirked and chuckled to himself with pride. He placed the bag on the bed and then walked back to his own. He removed a pair of sweatpants and pulled them on. She began to dig through her own bag looking for her robe. Once she found it, she headed for the bathroom.

Once she got to the bathroom, she turned on the shower as hot as she could stand. Her muscles were sore. She hadn't moved the way she did last night in a long time. When the water was finally warmed up, she tossed the robe on the counter and climbed in. As she stood under the water letting it run down her body, she sighed. Within minutes of totally wetting her hair, she sensed his presences. Her eyes were still closed, but she knew he was there. As she started to turn, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

He leaned in and kissed the back of her neck right behind her ear, "breakfast will be here in a half hour, I thought I'd join you."

She moaned and leaned back into him, "half hour? I don't know if I'm going to want to get out in half an hour."

He chuckled and began running his hands up and down her body. He grabbed the body wash off the shower shelf and began soaping up his hands. She began melting under his touch as he softly caressed her body. When he was finished, she soaped up her hands and offered to do the same to him. When she finished, she leaned in to kiss him and let her hand drop below his waist. He closed his eyes and groaned as she continued to be more persistent with her desires. She couldn't remember the last time she was so bold.

As he leaned into her to deepen the kiss, she pulled away slightly and rose up to place her mouth near his ear, "Sully? Make love to me?"

He groaned and turned so he could use the wall for leverage. He backed her up and reached down to grip her behind the thighs.

"Wrap your legs around me", he mumbled between kisses.

She complied and he pressed her back into the wall. His mouth left hers as he kissed and sucked his way down her neck, to her shoulder, and finally across her collar bone. With one swift movement he joined them, and she sank onto him with a moan.

"Oh Sully", she threw her head back in ecstasy.

She reached up with her hands and drug them through his hair, pulling his face back to hers. The kisses spiraled out of control as both panted. They were both already so in tune with each others bodies that they both sensed the summit was near.

"Oh god 'Chaela", he groaned as his body shook and shuttered.

She quickly followed and collapsed into his embrace. He released her legs and she slid down the front of him. Still breathing heavy, she looked up at his face and smiled. He kissed her on the nose and reached to turn the water off.

"Breakfast will be here any minute and I might need a nap", he chuckled.

"A nap?" she giggled.

"Yeah", he laughed as he grabbed a towel and handed one to her. "You're wearing me out."

"Sully", she smacked him as she took the towel from his hands.

A bright blush covered her cheeks and she turned away from him as she dried off.

"Hey, I'm not complaining", he smirked.

This caused an even darker color to spread across her face. The two finished drying off and dressed enough to cover themselves before heading back out into the main area of the room.

Shortly after they sat down at the table, there was a knock at the door. The waiter rolled a cart into the room, nodded, and left instructions for them to roll it right outside their door when they were finished. Michaela lifted one of the domed lids to find a full spread of food.

"I wasn't sure what you would want, so I ordered a little of everything", Sully shrugged.

There were waffles, bacon, sausage, toast, fresh fruit, and eggs. Coffee and orange juice to drink, and a single red rose in a vase.

"Thank you", she looked up at his face and smiled.

A single tear welled in her eyes and began to trickle down her cheek. She quickly swiped at it, but Sully still noticed.

"What's wrong?", he reached across the table and grabbed her hands.

"Nothing", she shook her head. "I just don't know what I did to deserve you. You treat me like a queen."

He smiled, "I treat you that way because I love you. That will never change, you know that right?"

She nodded and began digging into her plate. The two spent the rest of the day enjoying each others company. The tv and phones remained off, the "do not disturb" sign stayed on the door, and clothing was optional for the remainder of the day. Both knew that come morning they would be heading home back to reality.

When the sun rose the next day, the lovers stretched and groaned. Neither was ready to leave their romantic hide away.

Sully rolled to his side and gently caressed her bare back, "We gotta get up." He leaned in and kissed her shoulder, "the kids are going to expecting us home in a couple of hours."

"You think we could spend one more day in bed?", she smiled. "I wonder if they would really miss us?"

"Ummmm. I'm thinking yes, I know your boss would miss you if you didn't come to work tomorrow", he chuckled.

She dropped her head on to the pillow with a sigh, "you're right. I'm just not ready for this to end yet."

"It doesn't have to", he smiled. "We just have to be more careful at home."

She reluctantly pulled herself from the bed and began getting ready to leave. Sully packed their things while she showered and then he showered while she ordered them breakfast. After finishing their food, they checked out of the hotel, stopped to pick up the girls, and headed back to the brownstone.

When they arrived home, the girls ran inside. As Michaela was making her way up to the door, Sully grabbed her is his arms and picked her up.

"Sully", she squealed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you over the threshold.", he laughed.

"But we've been in here before", she began to argue.

"This time it's for real", he stepped through the door and placed a kiss to her lips.

Hannah and Katie giggled and turned to watch their parents.

"We're finally a real family", Katie squealed.

"Yep", Hannah laughed.

Michaela smiled at Sully and placed a soft kiss to his lips, "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome", he sighed.

The family of four made their way inside to settle in and begin their lives as a "real family".

_**So…One more chapter and then this will be finished. I hope the enthusiasm has made up for the "no kiss on new year's" that so many of you have mentioned. I got quit a few pms over that. LOL Enjoy…**_


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

3 years later…

May 2016

"'Chaela, we're home", Sully shouted as he came in the front door.

"In here", she hollered back.

"Mommy", he ran into the kitchen and attached himself to her leg.

"Did you have fun at the store with Daddy?", she leaned forward and ruffled his hair.

He nodded his head, "Up, mommy".

"Hang on there Joe, your momma's busy", Sully chuckled.

Michaela leaned over and picked him up, "It's ok. Mommy needs a break anyway."

She walked around the kitchen island carrying him and took a seat at the table. It had been a crazy day. The girls were graduating today and she had decided to host a barbeque. Hannah and Katie had invited all their friends and Sully had offered to take Joey out to run errands with him. She loved her son, but she had forgotten just how much a toddler could get under foot when you were busy. Michaela rubbed her eyes.

"You, ok?", Sully leaned in and kissed her temple.

"Yes, just tired. It's been a busy day", she slumped back as Joey scrambled to get down.

"That one will wear you out doing nothing", Sully chuckled.

She giggled and rose to embrace him, "yep, I know".

"Well the good news is, after this party is finished I bet he'll crash for the night. Katie's already asked me if she and Hannah can hang out with Patrick. That means we'll have a quiet house to ourselves.", he smiled and placed a kiss on her neck.

"What could we do then?", she smirked.

"I can think of a few things", he chuckled.

She rose on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss to his lips. He tightened his grip and pulled her to him pressing the entire length of her body into his. His hand slowly trailed down her back and rested just below her waist. As he began to deepen the kiss even further, the front door flew open.

"Mom, mom…", Katie screamed. "It came…"

Katie rushed into the kitchen flailing an envelope around in her hand. Hannah was hot on her heels. Sully groaned and pulled away from Michaela resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"There'll be more of that later, if you're good", she giggled.

She turned toward Katie, "Well, what does it say?"

Katie shrugged and held out the envelop with a shaky hand, "I can't, you do it".

She handed it to Michaela, but she pushed it back to her. "You've waited too long for this, you do it."

Katie glanced down and nodded, "here goes nothing".

She ripped the top off and dug out the piece of paper inside. She began trembling as she continued to read.

Suddenly she jumped and launched herself into Michaela's arms.

"I got in", she squealed. "I did it, I can't believe it!"

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie", Michaela kissed her cheek and tightened her embrace. "You deserve this."

"Thanks mom, I'm gonna go tell Patrick. I'll see you later", she ran to her room to toss the letter on her bed and dashed back out the door.

Hannah sat down beside Michaela at the table, "I'm going to give her a minute, and then I'll go over there."

Michaela smiled at her, "I'm so proud of both of you. You've both worked so hard.

"Thanks", Hannah smiled. "I'm just glad that one of us knows our way around."

"It'll be nice having you both close by too", Michaela rubbed Hannah's shoulders.

Hannah had been excepted to several good schools, but had decided in the end to stay near home and attend NYU. She wanted to major in veterinary science. Katie had been wait listed at Columbia, but had just received the letter letting her know she was in.

Hannah smiled at Michaela, "Well, I'm going to head next door. I think Katie's had enough of a head start."

Over the past three years both girls had grown close to Patrick. It was quite obvious to everyone that he and Katie had a thing for each other. Neither one would admit it though. Other than hanging out in groups with friends, they'd never been on a date. They'd flirt and stared at one another, but neither would take action. Hannah had asked Katie about it one afternoon, and Katie had finally confessed that she thought she was in love with him. _He doesn't seem to want me though_ she had told Hannah. _He's never tried to kiss me, or told me how he feels._ Katie had thrown herself into her studies and figured if Patrick really wanted to be with her, he'd tell her. Now here they were graduating from high school and they were still just friends.

Hannah walked in the back door to see Katie sitting on the couch, Patrick sitting on the floor playing video games. She came over and flopped down next to Katie.

"Did you tell him?", she asked.

"Tell me what?", Patrick turned around.

"I got in", Katie smiled. "Columbia, I got in".

"Wow, congratulations", he smiled and reached back to rub her knee.

She blushed and shoved at his arm, "So where did you decide to go?"

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I'm going to Harvard, decided last week."

"Wow Harvard, huh", she rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me last week?"

"I didn't want to make you feel bad in case you didn't get in", he smiled. "Wait here, I got you something".

He jumped up and ran out of the room. Katie watched his retreating form. He was even better looking than when they first met, if that was even possible. His shoulders and chest were broader, and his muscles even more defined if that was even possible. All the hockey and running he did kept him in top shape. The way his jeans hung on his hips and the messy mop of blonde hair that he had. He was down right irresistible. Hannah noticed Katie staring and shouldered into her.

"You've got it so bad. Just tell him how you feel. You're leaving in two months for school.", Hannah shrugged.

"I can't. He sees me like a sister, Hannah. I don't want to ruin our friendship.", Katie sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

Just then Patrick reappeared with a box in his hands, "here. It's your graduation present."

"But I didn't get you anything", Katie gasped.

"It's ok, I wasn't expecting anything", he lifted his arm.

When he did this, his shirt rose and a small amount of skin revealed itself at his waist. Katie suppressed the groan that was rising in her throat. _Did he know how hot he was?_ She took the box and opened it. Inside was a Columbia hoodie.

"I thought when the weather got bad that you might like to have that to wear to class.", he smiled at her.

"Thank you, I love it", she lifted it from the box and held it up.

The sweatshirt was a few sizes bigger than what she normally bought for herself. She held it up in front of her and looked at it puzzled.

"What size is that?", Hannah giggled.

"I bought it to fit me", Patrick blushed. "You seem to like to borrow my things when you're over here. I thought maybe it was because they're big and loose on you."

Hannah looked at Katie and then back at Patrick, "I'm gonna head home. I need to help get ready for the party. I'll see you later, Patrick."

"Yeah, see ya", he waved.

After Hannah left, Katie sat back down on the couch and Patrick joined her.

"Thank you, really. I love it.", she smiled and hugged the hoodie to her chest.

"I'm glad", he looked at her then down at his lap.

He slid himself in her direction and placed his arm behind her. She looked at him then back to her lap before looking back at his face.

"I was wondering….", he fumbled for words.

"Yes?", she looked at him pleading for him to tell her how he felt.

"Well…", just then he leaned forward and placed a kiss to her lips.

He pulled away and glanced at her eyes, "was that ok?" He scanned her face waiting for a reaction.

"Yes", she whispered when she finally found her voice.

She moved closer to him and turned to face him more fully. He trailed a finger down her cheek to her chin. She closed her eyes and leaned into him as he moved forward. He tilted his head and brushed his lips across hers, this time with more force and purpose. He lifted his hand and gripped the back of her neck and she mirrored the movement. She twisted her fingers in the soft hair at the nape of his neck as she broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his. Both were gasping for air and silently trying to calm their nerves.

"I've been waiting forever to do that", he mumbled.

She looked up, puzzled by his confession, "but I thought?"

I've wanted to say something for awhile. I just was worried that you didn't feel the same way. I figured this was my chance. We're both leaving for school soon.", he smiled sheepishly at her.

She leaned into him and giggled.

"What's so funny?", he lifted her chin.

"Hannah told me the same thing", she blushed.

"Wait, what?", he shook his head.

"I've been trying to work up the confidence to tell you how I feel for awhile too", she turned away from him. "Now what? I mean, like you said you're leaving."

"We'll figure it out, don't worry", he leaned in and hugged her.

"I better head home, mom is gonna kill me if I don't help with the party. I'll see you tonight, right?", she smiled and stood to walk out the door.

"I wouldn't miss it", he smirked.

She stepped out into the yard and made her way back to her own house, giddy with excitement. What the future held? She had no idea. The world was soon going to be right at her finger tips. Yes, at this moment in her life she had everything she wanted.

The End

_**So I hope all of you enjoyed this story. I'm currently working on a follow up to this that will follow Katie and Patrick's relationship. I'm not sure when I'll start posting it. It will be soon though. Thank you for all your kind words and encouragement. **__**J**_


End file.
